The Four Treasures of Remnant
by Fallen Shadow69
Summary: Based loosely of Irish folklore mixed with Ruby. Mind you I did have to edit a fare bit due to the nature of some stories. this is a Faunus Ruby story. Ladybug. Rated M due to violence. not the lemony goodness unless you all ask for it. Read and Review it encourages me to write faster and better.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't going onto my main page mainly because I've started a few already there and I don't feel like I need to plug those stories nor do I feel the need to shamelessly plug myself, but I do feel like throwing my hat in to the ring with the other Faunus!Ruby stories. So without further ado I bring you my fancy hat...**

Chapter 1: Failins

Running through the forest a night always brought a smile to Ruby's face. Hearing the sounds of small animals going about their every day life. The sounds of birds chirping distracted her from her fun... the almost innocent chirps sounded like a challenge.

Ruby quickly disappeared into a flurry of rose petals and landed ever so gently on a branch as to not disturb her target. Each and every placement of her hands in feet were cold and calculated, by the time the birds knew what happened to the giggling girl Ruby jumped and caught the bird in between her hands.

Ruby jumped down never letting go of her newly captured _friend, _as she skipped back to her house she just thought, one simple thing. 'Yang is going to love my present.' She was the definition of mirth. The walk home was short, for two reasons. One she never did go too far away from home, she always liked to be within ear shot in case she was needed. And reason number two the creature in her hands distracted her.

As she stepped into her families house she noticed something was slightly off... Yang was not where she was when Ruby left. Perfect. She could put Yang's present in her room. Ruby quickly ran up the stairs and found where Yang was... she wasn't in her room, but she was in Ruby's room. Ruby easily snuk up on Yang which was slightly easier then for new Bird. She jumped up and landed on deft feet, right behind her new pray. She quickly threw her arms around Yang never letting the bird out and yelled into her ear, "YANG WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

Yang jumped and quickly panicked. "Ah Rubes that does hurt you know?" Yang said rubbing her ear. Unlike Ruby, Yang was not a Faunus. Ruby was adopted into the loving arms of Yang's family and they welcomed her just as much as they did Yang. "Uh huh. Except I have even more sensitive hearing and you do it all the time to me." Ruby spoke her earlier mirth returned.

"Okay knowing you wouldn't return this early unless you found something cool, and I'm going to regret this... what is it? And I swear if it is another dead thing." Yang asked changing the subject as best she can. "Those were presents." Ruby pouted, "And we will revisit my previous question of why you are in my room don't worry but here." Ruby finished holding her cupped hands out.

Yang quickly opened her hands and saw a small bird poking it's head out and danced across Ruby's hand and into Yang's. "Wow Rubes after ten plus years you finally learned that dead animals are in fact **not **a present." Yang said jokingly loving the bird but walked over to the window with it. "Unfortunately Rubes, capturing small animals while it is very cool it isn't right to take them from their home." Yang continued letting the bird go. She knows she should scold Ruby for this, but Ruby really didn't know better. It was just instinct.

Those animals know they are on Ruby's territory so anything she deems as a challenge she will meet head on. "So back on topic. Why are you in my room? Your not hiding anything from dad again are you? I can't overload him with being adorable again." Ruby said jumping on her bed. She hated being confined but she did get distracted, and Zwei was at the vet so she couldn't play with him. To say Ruby was a ball of energy was the understatement of the century.

"Well I... uh... you see..." Yang said trying to find something to distract herself. She knew this would be the hardest part of leaving for Beacon, hence why she wanted to just leave a note. Ruby's jumping slowly stopped as she started to glare at her sister. "Yang spill it now or I swear the next thing I bring you will be the heads of cute animals." Ruby's threat was oddly enough true because she has done it a few times.

"It is because I'm Beacon tomorrow and I know how much you hate change I was leaving you a note." Yang said a bit too fast but Ruby's hearing deciphered it clearly. Ruby just stared sadly and disappeared into a flurry of rose petals. Yang just smacked her head against her hand and pulled out her scroll. She quickly dialled her dad's number. After a few short rings the sound of a man answered. "Hey dad. I kinda... sorta... may have told Ruby about me heading to Beacon." Yang said in to the scroll.

"I told you not to tell her and what do you do? You told her. You know how she is, she hates it when we leave for a while because she can't _protect _us." Tai Yang said on the other end. "I'm extremely busy right now this paperwork needs to be sent out in an hour so I'll call an old friend to search the city. You go check the forest and if you find her call me." Tai spoke into the phone with a small twinge of sadness that would go undetected if the person didn't know him. Unfortunately for him Yang knew him literally all her life.

"Dad it isn't going to happen again don't worry will you." Yang said running down the stairs and out the front door. "She is my daughter I will always worry Yang. Just hurry up. Please for me?" He pleaded with his eldest daughter. "I will dad. Bye." Yang said and only hung up once her dad said by back.

Tai looked at his desk and quickly dialled a number he never thought he would need to dial again. "Hey Glynda I know we aren't on the best of terms but I need a favour." He said and quickly pulled the scroll away once he heard a slew of curse words that would put a sailor to shame.

Ruby walked down the busy streets of down town Vale. She despised the turn of events, don't get her wrong she was over joyed that Yang got into Beacon because it was always part of her dream and it gave Ruby the right to truthfully say her big sister was a Huntress in a few years. But Grimm where vicious creatures who would kill without a seconds thought just because their instincts said to. Ruby had instincts too but she had the knowledge to decipher what was right and what was wrong. At any point during her days training at Beacon she could get injured or worse.

Ruby quickly shook her head to dislodge those dark thoughts as she walked into a shop she knew the owner well and vice versa. "Hey Ruby... Something bad happened didn't it?" The old man asked as Ruby walked in. "Yeah and I don't want to talk about it just yet." Ruby said walking up to the counter.

"I know what may cheer you up. The new issue came in today and like I promised you, you are the first person besides me to know." He said grinning slightly at Ruby's demeanour picking up. If her tail was visible it would have been frantically waving back and forth. "Yeah it is just in the corner." He was only barely able to finish his sentence and Ruby was in the corner, flicking through the magazines to find the one she was looking for.

Ruby wasn't sure how long she was reading the weapon magazine but she was pulled out of her world of entrapment in the interesting article about famous Hunters she quickly passed over the article about her Uncle. If she wanted any form of information about him she could get it herself from him. A man tapped her on her shoulder and gestured for her to take her headphones out, Ruby didn't even know when she put them in.

"Get out here. We are robbing you." He said. "What do you want? My scroll, my wallet, what?" Ruby asked seeing if the guy is serious.

"No your Cloak looks nice and red give me that first." He said as a joke but the eye twitch Ruby had was far more real. "How about my scythe? That's red too." Ruby said not giving the man a chance to think about what she said before he went through the aisles and through the glass window pane followed with Ruby on him.

She spun her scythe around and embedded it near the persons head. A man in a white coat, wearing a bowlers hat walk out the store followed by four more men. "Ah, you see men that is how you intimidate correctly. Now if you all don't mind and do what I'm paying you for." He said as he turned around to address his 'men'. The stench off of him was churning Ruby's stomach. She quickly scanned to see the store owner panicking... she knew straight away this man was bad. She has two options.

Option one deal with him and his men quickly. This was the logical thing to do, but she was still seething with anger at Yang that the quick way wouldn't do. So that left option two, taunt them into a rage so they will keep charging even when they should stay down. That way she can work her anger out and not bottle it up.

"I hope you know the point of cologne is to not bathe in it but just to use a small bit. But if my tastes were like our I would have just killed myself it is a lot easier." Ruby's taunt obviously striking a cord. She could see him attempting to brush it off. Ruby turned her attention to his 'men', now. "And I would call you all ladies but as a little girl I don't feel like that would be right. Honestly I just kicked this guy and he has already shit himself." The man in the white coat turned back to face Ruby.

"You know... I was trying to be a nice guy and let you go. But Red I seems my patients have run dry. So either run home because I think it is past bed time, or These nice people will tuck you into a more permanent sleep." He spoke rage filling his voice. Ruby knows all it is going to take is a small push. "Or... and I'm just spit balling here. I beat the ever loving shit out of them and check your corpse if it ever had a set of balls. I personally like that option." Ruby spoke with a smile and tilting her head to the side. The man dropped the cigar that he had been smoking on the ground and crushed it under his cane.

"That's it. The person that brings her to me so I can teach her some manners gets a pay raise." He spoke his anger either went full circle so he reached a level of calmness. Or Ruby broke him. In all likely hood it was the latter over the former.

The four men that were behind him encircled Ruby. The sound of their weapons being drawn was like music to her ears. The knew that if they advanced one by one they would end up in the same place as the one under her boots. She closed her eyes to let the symphony of battle take over her. One of them, just up wind decided to advance first. As he brought his sword up, over his head to get maximum damage. He was bringing it down, at the last second Ruby disappeared into a bunch of rose petals. The man realised to late that Ruby was gone and his sword connected what Ruby thought was a suit turns out it was body armour, but the sound of his bones breaking was unmissable to Ruby.

She quickly caught her attackers neck with Crescent Rose and started an up swing using her momentum to throw the man into the nearest building. The sound of his head meeting the corner of the building and then going through said building, was like the up stroke to her song she was composing in her head. The sounds of his scream was beautiful. One of the henchmen grabbed Ruby's leg before she knew it. He quickly tried to pull Ruby back but she embedded her scythe into the ground mixed with her near death grip she can over power her attacker. This gave her a few seconds of not so precious time.

As he started to pull more Ruby thought, why not give him what he wants. She switched Crescent Rose into it's gun form and fired three shots once he started to pull again. Her boot connected with his ribcage with the full force, she could hear the sound of his breast bone breaking. It was one of the most pleasant sounds in the entire night. Before Ruby realised the one she kicked connected with another's head. The sound of his neck compressing with the added force was magnificent.

The last guy tried to run back into the store but he was met with a devastating blow to the head by his boss. Ruby quickly opened her eyes to glare at the intrusion to her composing. "You bastard! You ruined my composition. I was just going to cut you a little, now I think I may need to do more." Ruby said fixing her stance, so she could go straight for his pulse point.

"Well this was a fruitless endeavour. Sorry Red but I have to go... I think I may have left my oven on." He said raising his cane and pulling the trigger that Ruby was amazed she hadn't noticed. Ruby was able to jump around the explosion but she got turned around and lost her target. She quickly examined the dark streets and found him climbing a ladder to the top of a building. The old shopkeeper came out to look at Ruby.

"Sorry I'll help pay for some of the damages but I have to get them. The threatened to steal my cloak." Ruby pleaded with the elderly man. "It's okay you saved a lot of stock. Just get him one for threatening Your mom's mantle." He spoke with such eagerness and joy that Ruby was alive and alright. By the time he was done speaking the lead assailant was at the top of the ladder. Ruby disappeared into rose petals and was able to get to the top of the building shortly after him.

He turned around and began to scowl. "You know Red you are like a bad rash. Once I think I'm in the clear you come back... unfortunately for you I have the ointment right here." He said stepping onto a bullhead holding something red, Ruby couldn't make out. He tossed I down, it landing in front of Ruby. He pulled out his cane and shot at what Ruby now recognise as an explosion crystal. Ruby pulled back but she knew she couldn't out run the bullet but her aura would take the bulk of the damage.

Once the crystal was broken the explosion went off. Ruby noticed something strange, a new smell amongst the cologne and ash. Then she noticed there was no burning pain, even with her aura she would still have at least firs degree burns. She opened her eyes to see a tall woman with blonde hair and glasses. Ruby as trying to rack her brains. She knew the scent, she just couldn't place from where. She almost missed another woman taking the place of the man who Ruby was almost certain was bitch that couldn't handle his first meeting with Crescent Rose.

The battle between the two new comes was remarkable. Their skill with dust magic was just as magnificent as her battle on the streets below. The battle lasted a few minutes but to Ruby who was enraptured by it, it felt like years. Each flick of their wrists to the spells they favoured. She committed it perfectly to memory. The bullhead managed to pull away from the skirmish. That was when she recognised the scent. It was from a woman her dad hated to contact but only did it hen he worried. Ruby tried to stealthy back away but was quickly bound by dust spell. Boy did Ruby know she was in immense trouble. The new person quickly used another spell to cut Ruby from her senses.

When the spell was broken or at least released Ruby found herself on a chair in a small room. Grey walls, a mirror she could hazard a guess was a one way one, a door, a table with an empty chair and the pacing angry woman. "I hope you know how much I despise your father, but when he said who it was I had to help him. Imagine my surprise when I found she stopped a robbery orchestrated by a wanted man. Normally that would give you a pat on the back." She said leaning next to Ruby. Her ears picked up and her tail which somehow came loose and was smacking against the chair.

Then a riding crop came smacking down as she spoke her next words. "After a smack on the wrist." Her voice became more shrill and hurt Ruby's ears. Then the door opened, and in stepped a man she had a very big bone to pick with. "Ah Glynda that will be all. You should let Tai know we found his daughter." He said earning a few mumbles of protest from the blonde. The only one Ruby knew what meant was 'Why should I help that ass-hole?' Ruby with held a giggle. This man made her angry, he does not deserve to hear her giggle. The only thing that made her doubt her decision was he brought in one of her weaknesses... cookies.

"Where does a young girl learn to move like that? I'm sure some is due to your Faunus instinct. But that is one of the deadliest weapons." He said sipping what Ruby could only deduce was coffee from it's alluring smell. "My uncle taught me." Ruby said crossing her arms. His tactic to get her to open up with tasty baked goods won't work.

"Please Ruby, I'm not trying to be your enemy. Those cookies are double chocolate chip, and peanut butter. I know they are your favourite next to strawberries that is but those are out of season. Your father speaks very fondly of you. So tell me do you know who I am." He asked. "Your Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ruby said gingerly taking one of the cookies and eating it in one bite. The rest was quick to follow, Ruby tried to hold out as best she could but this man knew her weakness perfectly.

"Well that does cut the need for introductions and brings me to my point. I looked at your fight, it was a masterpiece of movements. I want you enrolled in Beacon this year. Of course you need to get Tai's approval as well but I don't think that will be the hard thing." He said leaning back in his chair taking a long sip from his mug. "Yeah... speaking of which, am I in any further trouble because that lady has a very high pitched yell. She hurt my ears a bit." Ruby said rubbing her ears gently.

"Glynda, she has a strained relationship with your father. First loves often do have a weird sorta of thing like that but Tai, he is different. She caught him cheating with your sister's mom." Ozpin said finishing his coffee just as Tai Yang came bursting in and closing the door fast. Ruby covered her ears when she heard the woman she now came to recognise as Glynda. "Hey Oz thanks for looking after her. Quick thing though, uh before we leave can you go ahead and take Glynda with you. She is still kinda angry." Tai said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I will but first thing is, your daughter stopped a robbery and after reviewing the footage. She is prime for Beacon. Even at her early age, with your consent I can have her enrolled and she will be on the last airship tomorrow." Ozpin said with a smirk at the sound of Ruby's tail wagging. "I... uh... So you want to take both of my daughters? I have a kidney you want that too?" Tai said getting slightly angry at his old friend's decision.

"Tai, you know I wouldn't offer this to her if she wasn't far beyond her years. During the fight she was able to deal with some high target people with ease the way she moves in a fight is far superior to that of Qrow and give her not even half a year and she will over shadow you, Qrow and even myself in combat. Her mind is what I aim to sculpt that you can't do at Signal. Of course I need both yours and Ruby's consent. If you say no then so be it. I'm sure she will apply when she comes of age at 17 but she will resent you all that time." Ozpin said staring Tai dead in the eye. Ruby noticed her dad's heart rate increasing. She knew it wasn't out of anger. His breathing hasn't altered. No this was out of fear. Fear of what she couldn't make out, but she knew it was something big to scare him so easily.

"The last ship for Beacon is Wednesday. You'll have your answer Monday night. We need to talk about this in private. Now can you leave please, I've known you long enough so that two days won't kill you. Your patients are that of a god." Tai said as he stepped out of the way for Ozpin to leave. Ozpin nodded and left leaving the two family members to be alone. "Hey dad what were you scared of?" Ruby asked tilting her head to the side.

"That man is the single most terrifying person to fight. When we were younger me and Qrow along with our team fought him. Four vs One, in one move he beat all of us. But don't change the topic, I'm angry at you for leaving Yang like that and we now have a lot to talk about."

**A****uthor's Note:**

**Okay so let me know what you think, this isn't my best work but in my defence 3 in the morning here plus I've been drinking and it is un betaed so please excuse any mistaks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm back to this story because I enjoy writing it, plus looking at the Breakdown of the story stats it brings a smile to my face that anyone at all likes it. Bonus points for anyone that isn't Irish who knows any of these stories. I don't mean to remove the Irish from the bonus points, it is just these are real household stories.**

Chapter 2: Tir na nÓg

"Ruby I know you want to go, I know you want to go for various reasons. Like to protect your sister , but this place isn't like the forests here. They have giant Grimm that can rip your face off and I can't protect you." Tai said leaning over and talking to Ruby during the car ride back. It was quite, until he spoke Ruby was still caught in awe by the fact she could be accepted early into the best hunting school in all of Remnant.

When she heard her dad speak of the new pray her tail if it wasn't held in place from her sitting would be going wild, and if the gleam in her eyes didn't give away her excitement or her ears picking up, Tai just seemed to know. "Ruby, I'm trying to discourage you. Stop getting happy because of it." He yelled turning his attention back to Ruby at the traffic lights. "Then you shouldn't make it sound so fun dad! Just thinking of running through the forest taking in new scents and being able to go wild on some big Grimm that might be able to fight back." Ruby said trying to appeal to her father's side of adventure.

"That is not helping your case Ruby. Do you not remember the worry I went through convincing myself she would ever be safe? But you are younger and still my baby girl." He said noticing the slight droop in her ears and posture. "But dad you heard what the one guy who you said was stronger than you. Given half a year I'll be better than him. He just wants to draw my mind... or something like that. I kinda got over the fact of how angry he made me when he said how amazing I was." Ruby spoke her earlier mirth returned.

"Ruby, there isn't much I wouldn't trust that man with. Trusting him with the two most important things in the world to me... it isn't one. I know how he handles mistakes. I don't know how I'd be able to live if either of you got hurt." He spoke with such honesty that it pained Ruby to hear. Her demeanour became that of a hurt animal. Which in turned hurt Tai, he didn't mean it will always be a 'no' but that he himself needed time to come to terms with it.

The rest of the journey was quiet, Ruby felt like she stabbed her dad in the heart to put him through that pain. As for Tai he felt like he may have accidentally crushed his youngest daughter's dream that she had ever since she was a little pup. The tension was so intense you could cut it with a knife. Yang came running out and wrapped Ruby in a tight hug before she could even close the passenger side door. "Oh my mighty god! Ruby, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Yang shouted at Ruby, leaning back to give a half hearted glare at her younger sister.

"I'm sorry Yang, I just went to From Dust Till Dawn and was talking to the old man. Then some guys tried to rob the place and I ended beating there sorry asses and then the head master of Beacon saw the fight and now he wants me to be part of the same year as you... but unlike you I need dad's consent to enroll. Now I fell guilty because dad is worried about me going early." Ruby said filling Yang in on the events of the night. Earning a chuckle from Yang.

Then it hit Yang. The latter part of Ruby's story. Only one thing stopped Ruby from her dreams. Tai stepped up and hugged Yang. "I know what you are thinking Yang. I'll fill you in later, don't worry about that part. We have our little family back together. Let's go inside shall we?" He spoke not with the sadness with which Ruby expected nor with the happiness Yang expected, but in turn he spoke with a gladness that both of them was safe. Neither of them knew how they knew it... they just do.

What little was left of the night was quite. Yang sat and drank tea, Ruby ate a bunch of cookies that both Yang and Tai questioned where she got them from. They both thought that there was none in the house to begin with. "Hey girls did I ever tell you of the story of the 'land of youth'?" Tai asked getting his daughters attention. They did always love his stories. They could listen to them for hours which was normally how long they lasted. The possibility of learning a new one is too great.

"Wait isn't that the one where the guy was taught by someone trying to catch a salmon that has the knowledge of the world?" Yang asked. While their dad's stories where lovely stories, he did have the habit of repeating them. "No that was about some guy named Fionn." Ruby said getting caught up with her dad's possible story.

"Ruby's right. That is a different story, but this is about his son actually." Tai said causing both girls becoming enraptured. The pulled up their seats and looked at their dad. Ruby quickly stuffed a cookie in her mouth as Yang sipped her tea.

"...And as he was helping the men he the saddle he was on slipped and he fell ageing him the full 300 years in an instant." Tai said finishing his story there just as the grandfather clock in the front of the house struck midnight. "Well girls it is late. I'd love to finish the story but Ruby and myself have a lot to talk about tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep. When you become my age it isn't optional." He said standing up and making his way to the stairs.

"Uhh... Dad finish the story. It was getting amazing. What happened to his children? And more importantly what happened to him?" Ruby whined at the fleeting image of her dad. "Maybe some other time Ruby I'm tired go to bed." Tai said closing his door.

"Damn Rubes. Well we might as well get some sleep." Yang said picking up the whining Faunus. "But YAAAAAANG, you know that he may never finish the story and you can't tell me with a straight face that you aren't curious as well." Ruby pouted. "True I am but you know how he is, and if you keep trying to get him to tell you. That he will get further away from telling you the end." Yang said earning a half hearted nod from Ruby.

"Well I still want to know the ending." Ruby yawned as Yang put her into her bed and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "Well you can use those lethal puppy eyes on him after you get some sleep." Yang spoke softly, like that of a mother, trying to lull Ruby into sleep. Which worked, after a few minutes Yang was reassured by Ruby's steady breathing.

"Jeez Rubes, with the amount of sugar you eat I'm surprised you can ever sleep." Yang whispered to herself as she walked out of Ruby's room closing the door softly as to not disturb her. Yang turned around and nearly jumped at the sight of her dad standing right behind her. "You need to stop doing that. Giving your daughter a heart-attack. What do you want? I thought you were tired." Yang muttered loudly enough for him to hear and quite enough as to not wake Ruby up.

"We need to talk about the possibility of Ruby heading to Beacon. Because you are ultimately what means weather or not she goes early." He spoke with such seriousness that startled Yang slightly. "Well let's move away from her room in case my temper gets the better of me." Yang whispered but her voice started to develop a bite of venom. The type reserved solely for her family. Not potent by any means but enough to startle any on lookers.

Tai quickly lead the way into the kitchen, followed shortly by Yang. He quickly put the kettle and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. "We need to talk for a while. I hop you don't mind a second cup of tea tonight." Tai spoke and began to move and begin the process of brewing two cups of tea. "No... It's fine. Do you mind telling me what you meant by it is ultimately up to me?" Yang asked taking a seat at the table. Tai quickly brought over the two mugs and placed one down in front of Yang.

"Now do you mind telling me what this is about. Because if it is up to me I'd say let her go. This has been her dream ever since she can remember, and the stories we both have told her about hero's and them saving people or out smarting the bad guys has just secured that dream." Yang said taking the offered cup. "I know that. The reasoning behind this is slightly different." Tai said taking a small drink from his cup.

"Those stories aren't entirely fables. Some are believed to be true even now days, but that is beside the point. In order for me to sign of on her going. I need... and I can't make this any clearer. I need to know she will be looked after well. I can even ask Ozpin to have you two put on the same team." Tai said returning to his previous seriousness, a state she scarcely ever saw, and when she did it was because someone was trying to harm her or Ruby. Every time even when it was directed at her it was always somewhat startling.

"Dad... it is scaring me how you are so serious. Come on crack a joke will you." Yang said trying to plead with him to make the situation less strange. "I'm always serious when it comes to you and your sister's safety. And that is what is staying my hand. When I saw that look on her face when I said I needed to think. It was the look of... excuses the pun. Like a kicked puppy." Tai Yang said laughing at how bad of a joke it was.

"As I said to her, the number of things I would not trust Ozpin with is two things. One is you. The other is Ruby. The turmoil I went through when you became eligible screwed with me, but know he wants my baby? I know she was always skilled at fighting, and yes it is true that she will soon surpass even Ozpin in skill wise. But I need to know if she will be safe. You know how her hormones get when she goes into heat, but I don't want to ever get a call saying either of you are hurt or even worse..." Tai said shaking at the terrible thought.

"Dad, look I can vaguely understand I worry for Ruby as well. Not nearly as much as you but if it is within my power I swear Ruby won't get harmed. Hell I've been sent to your office a few times for beating people into a comma because they made a wise crack at her being a Faunus." Yang said reaching over and grabbing Tai's hand. "Yeah... those parent's weren't happy." Tai chuckled to himself.

"Promise me now on everything you hold dear, no matter what that is. That if anything at all happens, as soon as it heads south, you will take your sister grab whoever you can on your team and get back to safety. Call me, call Qrow, call whoever. I need you two to be safe." Tai said pleading with his eldest daughter.

"So that is what you meant by it is ultimately up to me." Yang asked and Tai just nodded.

"I promise on you, on Ruby on everything I hold dear That if it ever goes south I will personally pull Ruby and our team out and call you dad." Yang said staring into her dad's eyes. "Thanks. Finish your tea and go to bed it is late." Tai finished his cup in a single mouthful, put it in the sink and went into his room. Yang followed suit and let what was discussed sink in as she laid in her bed letting sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

**So I did intentionally cut the Irish story in this chapter off because I personally feel I can not do it justice. If you are curious search Tír na nÓg it is a great story. And please excuse any mistakes I still don't have an editor or beta reader. On a side note if you want to fill either of these roles just send me a PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay keeping with this story still mainly because I like it because it mixes my heritage of the Irish stories with RWBY even if it is something like one line here or there, but if I can encourage anyone to read the stories I'd be happy.**

Chapter 3: Children of Lir part 1

"YANG! Did you hear dad says I can go to Beacon!" Ruby shouted at her sister jumping up and down on Yang's bed. Even if Yang wanted to she couldn't stay mad at Ruby for waking her up this early however early it was. "Rubes before you break my bed... again, stop jumping and tell me what time it is."

"It's about half eleven now get up so we can get ready. It's a big day, today. We have to get ready and I have to sharpen Crescent Rose, and you have to get your hair cut." Ruby said wagging her tail. Yang instantly shot up at the last part of what Ruby said. "Rubes touch my hair and I swear I'll kill you." Yang said her eyes turning red. Ruby leaned over and did just what her sister told her not to, she touched her hair. Before Yang could even make good on her threat Ruby disappeared into a flurry of roses.

'She is testing me. I just said if she touched my hair I would kill her, which will make dad very angry. If I don't at least chase her she will think I'm a chicken, but once I get out of my bed she knows she won.' Yang thought as she pulled her blankets off her and sat up. "Ruby you best hope I won't find you because if I do, I'm taking all of your cookies!" Yang shouted to alert her sister of her own intentions.

As Yang stormed off out of her room Ruby slid out from her hiding place under Yang's bed and began to jump on it. "Silly Yang, you always forget to look under your bed." Ruby said quietly enough as not to alert Yang just yet but loud enough so she can at least say she told Yang where to look. Yang stormed down the stairs, angrily searching for her younger sister. As she entered the living room she say her dad and uncle talking. "Sup Qrow. Dad have you seen a little wolf run through here. I need to interrogate her to find her cookies so I can dispose of them. She touched my hair after I asked her not to." Yang said her eyes long since returning to their lilac colour.

"Yang you know as well as any of us. If Ruby doesn't want to be found then you cant find her." Qrow, Yang's uncle spoke. He was a thin tall man with short messy black hair. He was lightning fast and was able to decipher a situation fast. As kids growing up Yang and Ruby both thought that Qrow ate the legendary fish to grant him the worlds knowledge, and well Qrow played into that.

"Luckily enough for you she doesn't seem to care. She is bouncing on your bed." He spoke Yang quickly thanked him and was about to leave the room Qrow spoke up again. "It's broken again by the way." Forcing Yang's eyes red again.

"That bitch! That is the eighth bed this month." Yang muttered running off to get her sister. Qrow leaned over to his brother and asked, "Is... Is Ruby going to be okay? Because I think I may have signed my own niece's death certificate." Tai just began to chuckle at this.

"Qrow if Yang wanted to kill her she would have done it when Ruby set Yang's hair on fire trying to remove gum from it. Or that time when Ruby was still testing out Crescent Rose and she cut about a foot of her hair. Or that time Ruby accidentally bit her hand and she needed a bunch of injections and you know her fear of needles." Tai said in between laughing. "How have I forgotten all of those?" Qrow said leaning back in the chair he was sitting in and barely caught hold of Ruby's hood as she was running past.

"Hey Uncle Qrow, I'd love to stay and chat, but Yang is angry and I suddenly want to go and play in the woods." Ruby laughed slightly forced. "Ruby, what have Your father and I both said about making your bed?"

"That a good girls do it every morning once they get up." Ruby chirped, "Not what he means Ruby." Tai spoke distracting Ruby. "Ohh you mean the figure of speech you use where if I do something wrong I should face the consequences." Ruby asked tilting her head.

"Yes that one. You bounce on Yang's bed and broke it. Again, I might add. So she just wants to destroy your cookies which are a lot cheaper." Qrow said as Yang came running down the stairs jumping the last few to save sometime to catch up with Ruby. "She didn't just break it the base to it... no that would be too easy. SHE CUT MY MATRESS!" Yang yelled jumping to grab Ruby. Ruby let out a large 'EPP' and jumped into Qrow's lap.

"I'm sorry just don't harm my sweet heart she didn't mean to harm your bed. Take the cookies the biggest stash is in the false bottom of the big cupboard." Ruby pleaded. "That is where she hid them dad." Yang said almost skipping to the kitchen, to destroy her attended target.

"Okay if I didn't accidentally destroy her bed again. I would kill her for threatening my tasty baked goods." Ruby muttered, relaxing and getting down from Qrow's lap. "Okay I got to know this. How do you 'accidentally' cut a double size mattress with a scythe? Did it just fall onto it?" Tai asked trying to figure the situation out.

"No I got curious and wanted to see if I could sharpen her while jumping and I dropped her and tried to remove her and well one thing lead to another." Ruby said trying to relax and not hear her precious cookies being destroyed. It was working very poorly, but she was strong. "Right... well, before I attempt to wrack my brain around that." Tai started.

"Yang stop destroying those cookies and get in here!" He shouted forcing Yang to come into the room. "I talked to Ozpin. The paperwork is signed and You guys leave in a few hours. Turns out the information Ozpin gave me. The wrong information when he handed it down to Signal. Not sure if by design or what. Initiation is tomorrow. So Ruby you need to go and pack, Yang you get to help Ruby. Try not to fight." Tai finished, the look on Ruby's face was that of priceless. Her eyes grew slightly and her tail wagged smacking Qrow's leg.

"Oh I still can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me." Yang said hugging Ruby in a tight hug for the umpteenth time. "Hey. Yang turns out, air is good!" Ruby shouted when Yang's grip let up.

"Yeah and I'm still angry at the fact cut my bed. If that happens again I may or may not murder you and eat your corpse. I'm thinking slow roast. Let the meat fall right off the bones." Yang spoke and in the time she spoke Ruby jumped out of Yang's hug. "Yeah but I think I would be a bit dry. Gamy too." Ruby said pouted.

"That is a bridge I will cross when I get there Rubes." Yang said smirking. Before Ruby could say anything else a blonde haired boy went running getting sick. The scent alone was almost enough to make Ruby join him. "Jeez what's wrong with him." Yang said pointing towards the man who ran into the first bathroom.

All that could be heard once he started throwing up was that of a girl violently hitting him screaming obscenities at him. Even the non-Faunus people on the airship could hear it. Those that could understand the language though was numbered low. Or at least that is what Ruby thought. She herself couldn't translate it but she could assume that it wasn't something nice nor was it something that she ever wished to be said to her.

Ruby and Yang walked off of the airship, Ruby was constantly observing the weapons of the different students. "Rubes they are just weapons." Yang said to Ruby, causing Ruby to glare at her. "How dare you Yang! They are more than weapons! They are an extension of the person. They can tell you everything you want to know about the person without needing to talk to them. A weapon wont yell at you for having wolf ears or a tail." Ruby said looking down her hood long since pulled up.

Not out of her choice. She hates it when her ears get confined. Her dad just asked her because he didn't want Yang sent home even earlier because she felt the need to brake someone's bones because someone picked on Ruby because she is a Faunus. Yang sensing her sister's internal turmoil pulled her hood down over her eyes. "Right Rubes I'd love to stay and chat but I just ran into some friends I forgot we had plans I'll see you at the speech the old geezer is suppose to give." Yang shouted leaving a dizzy Ruby.

Ruby stumbled backwards and fell over something.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I'm very interested with this story and those of you unfamiliar the main reason I'm breaking this up is because of the time it is in real life here and I'm only slightly sleep deprived so before I proceed to butcher a classic tale I plan to sleep but I also wanted to write partially for this story. Plus I know exactly who I want to say the story. And at 1500 words I think it is a reasonable cut off point. Again if you don't know the story of the 'Children of Lir' Search it and guess who you think I want to say the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here I am once again this time I've had sleep and I have lotsa tasty ass caffeinated goodness with me as well. Any ways I hope you all are enjoying the story and remember if I get reviews they encourage me to type more.**

Chapter 4: Children of Lir part 2

As Ruby fell backwards a bunch of heavy suitcases fell on her. The only thing she could hear besides a slight ringing from one box hitting her on the head, was someone yelling rather loudly. "What are you doing?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!" Some white haired lady. Her scent was that of wild flowers in a field wet with dew. All in all it wasn't displeasing to Ruby. Just over powering.

"Do you even know what Dust is?! Fire! Water! Lightning! Ice!" She punctuated each word by shaking the vial. Dust was falling out of the vial. The dust began to irritate Ruby's sensitive nose. Ruby tried to with hold the sneeze as long as she could, oh how she tried to. Eventually the primal urge won out, and she sneezed. How she wished she didn't. If the slight burns wasn't enough it just seemed to enrage the woman further.

'I do suppose exploding isn't on the top of my list of things I want either but she doesn't need to be so loud. It was her fault after all, but this is starting to hurt my ears.' Ruby thought. "Jeez Princess it was your fault for shaking the damn bottle! All I did was sneeze!" Ruby shouted back hurting her ears further but it would be worth it in the end if she would just. Stop. Yelling.

"How dar-" She was cut off by another new comer. "Actually it's heiress. She is Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." The new comer said. She had flowing raven coloured hair with a black bow on her head. Ruby was distracted by the new comer. She seemed to be angering this Weiss girl but Ruby was distracted by this one new girl. Ruby would have attempted to aquire her scent but the previous explosion having damaged her noise all be it temporarily but she still couldn't sniff the air. Despite how much she wanted to.

Ruby realised just then and there who she had the discomfort of meeting. A Schnee. The biggest threat to the Faunus race since the great Faunus-Human war. Luckily whatever was said to Weiss caused her to be stormed off. Ruby turned to the newcomer and was about to thank her when she walked off. Ruby could have sworn she saw the bow twitch. But chalked that up to the wind.

Blake sauntered off thinking one simple thing. 'That damn wolf pup has no idea how much trouble she was in. Luckily enough she had that hood up. Hid her ears well enough.' Blake continued her path over to a nice secluded spot. She jumped on top of a branch and sat down opening a book, to start reading. To most it was nothing more then a form of busy work. Something just to eat up time.

To Blake, it was the single greatest thing. She turned to where she left off to go save the young wolf Faunus who was a bit to close to starting a fight with the biggest anti-Faunus family in history. As she flipped through the pages she recalled old memories of reading old stories. Some would call them folk-tales, but she always sought the grain of truth within them. Even if there was none, she still enjoyed them profusely. Simply because some of them her parents told her growing up.

"I hate this bow, but it is better to deal with the damn itchiness then deal with then the Schnee's at least." Blake said to no one in particular. She reclined and enjoyed the shade on her back, sun on her skin and a good book in her hands. She couldn't care if anyone heard but no one was to be found even though she would have heard them coming a mile off.

As Weiss stormed off, she could only think of two things. 'How DARE that Bitch recite off all that my bastard of a father did. Honestly I felt disgusted when I found that shit out. Now I get reminded about it.' But as her mind began to cool off she was assaulted with another thought. A much worse thought for someone of her stature. 'But that red cloak wearing dunce was kinda cute.'

Weiss instantly stopped dead in her tracks. She quickly as she could shook those thoughts out of her head to try and rid herself of those thoughts. "I am the heiress to a prestigious company. Thoughts like that will get me crucified if my father ever found out." Weiss said and finally took in her surroundings. 'I suppose it is because it is a forbidden fruit but still. I value my flesh where it is right now.' She thought as she looked at the small garden area to the side of the school.

She walked up to a small statue and took a seat at the base of it. 'On the bright side at least that bastard can't read my thoughts. Unless he built some monster device to do that... actually I wouldn't put it past him.' she began to laugh slightly. She looked around to see if anyone heard. She had the appearance to keep up. An appearance that her parents forced onto her, cold, stoic... heartless is more what Weiss would call it.

'Hell he would most likely only use it on me, because little miss daddy's princess would never do anything wrong.' She bitterly thought. She has always been displeased with her sister because she was the obvious favourite. While Weiss had hours upon hours of various studies from fencing forms to the evolution and need for different types of Dust to history of the kingdoms. How she hated it all, but Winter no she didn't need anything like that. If she wanted anything she got straight away, if Weiss wanted anything she had her studies doubled temporarily and it still pissed her off.

Before Weiss could lament further on her sister there was an announcement for the new comers to make their way to the assembly hall. Weiss sighed and stood up from her spot and walked towards her destination.

"Yang Xiao Long I am very angry at you! Do you have any idea the pain and suffering I went through after you ditched me!" Ruby shouted at her sister as she walked into the large hall. Yang quickly back pedalled and tried to get away but was met with a flurry of rose petals and a very angry looking Wolf staring at her.

"I. EXPLODED!" Ruby shouted pointing an accusatory finger at Yang. "Plus there was this really angry woman who wouldn't stop shouting and it hurt my ears and a large suitcase it me in the head and if I haven't mentioned yet. I EXPLODED!" Ruby continued her barrage of angry yelling at her sister.

"Jeez Ruby don't over react. Granted I'm sure the yelling was bad and it hurt your ears and I'm sorry about the whole you getting hit with a suitcase but I'm sure everything wasn't as bad as you said." Yang said trying to reassure Ruby but was restraining a laugh. "Yang I know you want to laugh but just remember you cant replace your bed easily here." Ruby said staring into Yang's easy to convey her message clear. If Yang laughs the next time it wont be an accident the next time.

Before Yang could make some snappy retort a small white haired woman who was behind Ruby. She let herself be known with one simple word. "YOU!" She shouted, causing Ruby to jump up into Yang's arms. "Ah Yang the she devil is back!" Ruby managed to get out as she tried to bury herself into Yang's arms.

"I'll excuse that remark but I'm obligated to give you this." Weiss said thrusting a pamphlet into Ruby and walked off. "You see she is loud and my nose is already messed up from the explosion. Plus my ears hurt from the yelling." Ruby pouted getting down from Yang's arms.

Between the constant assault on her hearing on that day alone, Ruby couldn't really hear the speech Ozpin gave but she knew if she wanted the foot notes she could just ask Yang or that Jaune guy who was with Ruby until she found Yang. But the speech was probably something just for inspiration for anyone who was still undecided about becoming a hunter or a huntress.

Ruby was laying on a cot next to Yang. Yang was talking about something involving the initiation Ruby was too distracted by a raven haired girl perched against the wall reading a book. Yang quickly caught her sister's lack of attention and followed her line of sight, to find the exact same person. "Ruby I swear if I come into a room and catch you handcuffing yourself to a bed frame because your in heat I'll go and have you spaded." Yang said earning a glare from Ruby.

"Yang, my heat schedule is still a month and a half away. No she just has something about her. She was the one who saved me from that Schnee." Ruby said earning a look of slight disgust from Yang. "Far too much information. I don't go around telling you when I'm hormonal." Yang said laughing at the face Ruby was making.

"No but I can smell it. Trust me that is far worse." Ruby said shaking her head. "Well let's go over to talk to her." Yang said picking Ruby up and walking over to the raven haired girl.

As Yang approached the girl, she in turned looked up from her book. "I know you. Your that girl that exploded." The girl said looking at Ruby. "Yeah that's me." Ruby said kicking the ground with a slippered shoe.

"Oh my god you actually exploded." Yang muttered in the background. "Hey I'm Yang you already met my sister Ruby. What's your name?" She said extending her hand which was taken. "I'm Blake. And you are disturbing my reading time." The girl now identified as Blake said.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked taking a seat next to Blake. Then the scent finally got to Ruby. She knew what was different. Ruby decided not to call her on it just yet. Ruby knew some Faunus were not trusting of Humans. Some did have it far rougher than what Ruby experienced.

"It is about a man with two souls and each fighting to take control." Blake deadpanned. "Oh does that mean your going to read to me?" Ruby said putting her head on Blake's lap.

"Ah. I don't recall ever saying that." Blake said not exactly offended by the assumption just shocked. "Trust me Blake if you don't read to her she will become a whiny bitch and then she proceeds to pout and it is a lot easier to read to her." Yang said walking away.

"Well according to her I should read to you but it wont be from this. I have a different book all together." Blake said putting the book she was reading down and took another one and flipped to a page. "Hey Blake, Why do you hide?" Ruby asked before she could start.

"Took you long enough to notice. I hide because I don't have the best experience with humans." Blake said looking into Ruby's eyes. "Hey that explosion messed with my nose. And neither do I but Yang and her dad adopted me and have been nothing but loving." Ruby said starting to get comfortable.

"To the point Dad wanted me to cover my ears in case something bad happens because Yang would break every bone in their body." Ruby said laughing at how she felt Blake relaxing. "Yeah but in my experience their was no one like that." Blake said showing her book to signal she wanted to read for Ruby.

"Sorry. Go ahead." Ruby said "Do you know of the story of the 'Children of Lir'?" Blake asked.

"Not fully Yang and my dad would tell two different variations of them. But it is a favourite." Ruby said getting further more into Blake's lap. "Lir was the god of the Ocean. When Bodb Derag became the king of the gods. Lir was outraged, Bodb gave onto Lir to please him one of his Daughters. Aoibh. Aoibh gave Lir four children. Unfortunately Aoibh got sick and died.

Her children began to miss her terribly. Wanting to keep Lir and his children happy, Bodb sent a second daughter, Aoife. Unlike her sister, Aoife hated Lir's children. Or more specifically the love they had. So she hatched a plan to get rid of them.

Ona visit to Bodb's house she asked one of their servants to kill them. He was outraged that she would ask such a thing and refused. She then attempted to kill them, but when she had to she found that she lacked the courage.

She went back and found a new plan. She invited them all to a lake to play, during their playing she casts an evil spell. It turned them into swans. Until the heard a specific bell. Upon learning of this Bodb turned his own daughter into a demon of air for the rest of time.

The spent 900 years as swans until the heard that chime from a saint. The spent time in every region until the heard it." Blake looked down and saw Ruby was asleep she began to scowl until she saw Yang walk over and pick her up and walked back with her in her arms.

'I guess some just happen to have all the luck' Blake thought. Nothing bitter but slightly envious at how lucky Ruby was to have a loving family.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I know I butchered that story and did just a quick version but it is easily one of my favourites. It has been used a lot in different thing like songs and they are even mentioned in a story of king Arthur. So please let me know what you think and again look for the actual story it is a great one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm blown away 20 followers and 14 favourites since I started posting this story a few days ago. This is easily in the top of my stories all together. Plus I like writing it so win win.**

Chapter 5: Enbarr

Ruby was running through the forest, she along with every other first year, got flung into the forest. As they all flew through the air, Ruby could not restrain a giggle. Those that heard her started to laugh as well... it was almost infectious. The only reason only one or two people were with Ruby in laughing is because everyone stared their landing strategies. As the ground approached faster and faster, Ruby decided to deploy her own strategy. The second her feet touched the ground she entered a battle roll and ran once she recovered.

'Okay I got to find Yang. But what if I don't find her. Jaune seems like a nice guy... but useless in a fight. The kitty would be nice, she likes to read too. Unfortunately the silence would kill me. Heh knowing my luck I'd get the scary loud lady...' Ruby thought and instantly slowed down as not to run into who ever was in front of her and closed her eyes just in case she couldn't slow down in time.

Ruby's nose picked out the person before she could open her eyes. She desperately hoped her nose was wrong oh how much she wished it was wrong. She slowly opened her eyes and winced. The person in front of her was the 'Scary Loud Lady' a title Ruby gave her which she felt fit her more then enough.

Weiss said nothing and walked off past some small shrubbery. Ruby let out a small sigh of relief. "You stupid luck. You need to learn a thing called sarcasm." Ruby said quietly to herself. Weiss instantly turned around when she saw Jaune pined by the hood with a javelin to a large tree. Weiss stormed back from where she came. She stopped in front of Ruby and pointed a finger at her. "This by no means makes us friends. Got it?" Weiss said and Ruby just nodded as Weiss grabbed her by the hood and dragged her off.

As they walked through the forest Ruby started to giggle furiously. This simple action began to irate Weiss to new levels. "What are you giggling at! This is serious there are Grimm around every corner. Honestly how did you even get into Beacon what are you fourteen?" Weiss asked at the end of her statement her patients was worn thin in the space of a few minutes.

"No! I'm fifteen and Ozzypants saw me fighting and said given half a year I'd be more powerful then him combat wise, but he wanted to draw my mind or something." Ruby said starting to skip. "There are so many things wrong with that statement. Firstly it is OZPIN. Secondly I think you mean sculpt not draw." Weiss said pinching the bride of her nose.

"Right, well Princess, we can stay here and you begin to question everything... OR we can continue searching for the artefact. Personally I like the second option, that way I can go and read." Ruby said skip in her step. "I prefer the second option as well. So what do you like to read?" Weiss asked trying to make some form of small talk. She may not like the fact he got stuck with someone younger then her, but if her story about Ozpin was true she more then makes up for her immaturity.

"I like anything, but my and my sister Yang love old folk stories. Our dad would tell use them all the time." Ruby said jumping over a fallen branch. "And Yang promised to tell me one of Enbarr." Ruby continued hoping down from the small perch that the branch gave.

"Wait... the Horse?" Weiss asked trying to further the conversation. "Yeah. You know about it?" Ruby said looking back and continue to walk in front of Weiss.

"Just that it was a white horse that could travel across the sea and land. And I shamelessly named a white horse I had after it." Weiss said with her chest puffed out with pride. "Ah that kinda makes you seem human. Most stories you hear about the Schnee's state the exact opposite. Like I once hear the head of your household in order to earn the title needs to eat a puppy live." Ruby said dropping down hanging in front of her by her legs.

"I'm almost positive my father would do that just to say he did but I can assure you that is a lie spread to discredit my family." Weiss said pushing Ruby out of the way. Ruby reappeared in front of her in rose petals. "You seem to dislike him. Does he pee in orphans' cereal as well? I'm only asking because when I heard that I always got worried." Ruby asked falling in step next to Weiss. Weiss stopped dead in her tracks. 'Why would she be worried if the stupid rumour is just for orphans. I know I'm going to hate myself but I have to ask.' Weiss though.

"Ruby... You're not an orphan right?" Weiss asked almost kicking herself at how blunt it sounded. "Not any more. I always lived with Yang but I was only officially adopted when I was 10." Ruby said her smile growing a mile wide. 'Do not ask further Weiss she will think you are already weird and that may bring up bad memories.' Weiss continued her train of thought.

"You can ask the question I don't mind. I didn't know my real dad ever and my mom died when I was still a baby. And the reason why it took so long for Yang's dad to adopted me is because my real father is supposedly alive and the law gave him time to claim me but he didn't want children." Ruby said her mood never faltering and if anything grew. "Well he sounds like a bastard. And if you ever want harm to be fall him. Say the word." Weiss said with concern but when she saw Ruby's reaction she felt horrible. Ruby was violently shaking her head and waving her hands in defence.

"Nonononononono. Weiss nothing like that. After all it is his loss. Right?" Ruby asked her demeanour picking up. "I don't know you well enough to say. But from what I know it is his loss yes." Weiss said placing a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder

"But it is always nice to have an option like that. If you ever change your mind just speak up. Or if you want to talk about it I'm here." Weiss said and before she could let any other form of emotions slip she walked off towards their destination. "Thanks Princess." Ruby chirped and fell in step next to her again.

"Sooo Blake mind if I ask a question?" Yang asked as they stepped towards a set of Ruins with a large collection of chess pieces. "You already did but go ahead." Blake said in her normal deadpan tone that was a nice change of pace from her sister in Yang's opinion.

"What type of Faunus are you? I'm sure you have your reasons to hid but I assure you I'm more so of the type to break someone's legs for insulting Faunus not the other way around." Yang asked turning to Blake. "How did you know? Did Ruby tell you? That bitch!" Blake shouted and reseaved a sharp slap from Yang startling Blake.

"First things first DON'T EVER insult Rubes like that. Secondly she didn't tell me it isn't hard t figure out you virtually broadcast it." Yang said her anger subsiding slightly. "What do you mean I 'virtually broadcast' it?" Blake asked still trying to figure out who she should be angry at.

"I grew up with Ruby. Faunus hold themselves differently and because having to get revenge on Rubes enough I've learned what to look for. Judging by the way you walk and how your eyes are slightly narrowed I'm guessing something Canine." Yang said picking up a horse shaped piece.

"How about a horsey?" Yang asked showing Blake the piece in question. "Yeah I don't care. And you can't be any more wrong about the Faunus thing. I am one but not a Canine one. More like the opposite end." Blake said stepping next to Yang.

"Your a cat?" Yang asked with a quizzical look across her face. "Yeah. And if you tell any on-" Blake began her threat but was shushed by Yang. "Yeah go ahead kill me just may I ask not the face." Yang said looking up in the sky and saw a red blur falling.

"Heh looks like some bird got injured." Yang joked and turned to look at Blake. "Actually that is your sister free falling... and that is her crashing into a tree with Jaune." Blake said describing the series of events as they happen. Then they saw a white blur falling from the same Nevermore.

"And that would be the main reason why my early life sucked. You may know her as Weiss Schnee falling... and getting caught by the same boy who flew into your sister." Blake said turning around and silently hoping that the fall injured her severely. As Weiss landed on Jaune, Yang just began to laugh to the point she needed to hold her sides. "Oh that cocky man probably just got a few broken bones." Was what Yang managed to get out in between her fits of laughter.

Before Blake could even look at that a Ursa major came into the clearing and fell over dead with a small girl with orange hair on its back. "D-... Did she just get here by riding an Ursa?" Blake asked as said girl almost instantly was behind Blake and Yang balancing a castle shaped figure on her head. Before Blake could further question how someone was able to get behind her, a red haired gladiator came running into the clearing followed be a Deathstalker. "D-... Did she get chased here by a Deathstalker?" Blake asked as Ruby came up to Yang and hugged her.

"Rubes, if dad knew I knew you flew to here on a Nevermore I can kiss life good-bye. Don't tell him." Yang said. "I won't tell him because he would hide my sweetheart. Plus eat all my cookies." Ruby said turning around to see a new target.

"Ruby. I know that look. You can't cut that easily." Yang managed to say to Ruby before, Yang, Blake and Weiss who joined them shortly, all saw a blur of rose petals. Yang quickly looked around and saw Ruby charging towards the large scorpion shaped Grimm.

The Nevermore who was gracious enough to unwillingly gave Ruby and Weiss a ride to the clearing. The Nevermore flung a bunch of feathers embedding them into the ground and Ruby's cloak. Ruby began to fight against her new restraint. Yang before Ruby became restrained began to run towards her. The feathers just added incentive. She needed to save Ruby, she can't let her promise break ever but on the first day doing this would destroy her and her dad.

The Deathstalker was about to swing down its mighty pincher onto Ruby. To say Yang panicked was the new understatement of the century. Before Yang could blink there was a blur of White passing her. She looked to her left an couldn't see what it was. She looked back to the Grimm and saw a wall of ice imprisoning its pincers and stinger. She also saw a white haired girl who Yang knew as Weiss helping Ruby getting her cloak back.

'Thank you merciful god that Ruby is safe.' Yang thought helping the two other girls get back to the group. "Let's get the artefact and get back to the cliffs." Weiss said quickly to let everyone know of her plan. "Running away. That is a plan I can get behind." Jaune said as he quickly grabbed a piece and lead the charge away from the monstrous Grimm.

By the time they got to the cliffs the Grimm were hot behind them. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune and Nora managed to get across the bridge before the Nevermore destroyed it. The others stayed on the other side fighting the Deathstalker. Ruby began fighting the one in front and started to fire shot after shot at the Nevermore. Nora kept a barrage of grenades at the beast.

Jaune looked at Nora and said "We need to get over there." Before he could say anything further Nora pushed him back and struck the ground with her massive hammer flinging him through the air and landing. Nora began her path using her hammer and the repeated grenades firing. She landed into Blake pushing her off the cliff. Blake hooked her ninjato into the side with her partner and used it as grappling hook.

This gave Ruby an excellent idea. Ruby called Weiss over and whispered her plan. Because she knew Blake could hear her plan as well. Yang landed inside the bird's mouth and held it's jaws open while firing shot after ear splitting shot. Weiss sped towards the Grimm and encasing the Nevermore's tail feathers. Ruby backed up as Blake threw Yang the other end of her ribbon and ruby landed on her scythe blade as Weiss set a trail of glyphs. Before Yang could question what was going on Ruby was flung along the trails digging her scythe into the beast's neck and began to drag the creature up the cliff side.

The Nevermore's neck could not withstand the scythe. Eventually as Ruby sped up the cliff when she reached the apex of the cliff the Nevermore's head came clean off and instantly began to disintegrate. Ruby became the giddy mess she was known for on patch as she saw Yang, Blake and Weiss begin to climb the cliff side as she say Jaune and the others despatch the Deathstalker.

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. You all collected the White Knight, together you will form team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said. Before Ruby could think about the importance of what was just said Yang ran up and crushed Ruby in a hug. "Dad is going to love the news." Yang said whispering into Ruby's ear.

It took the time till the got their room did the news finally hit Ruby. She was the leader of the team. She could not contain her joy and her tail came loose and began to wag violently. Weiss who saw this almost fainted. "Wait? Your a Faunus?" Weiss asked as she with held her shock. "Yup. Sorry I didn't mean to lie to you." Ruby said as her tail began to die down.

"You didn't lie... I just didn't ask. Normally Faunus hate being around a Schnee. So I assumed you were human." Weiss said regaining her composure. "What your parents do doesn't mean you do the same thing." Ruby said taking her hood down. She didn't see any point hiding her ears any more.

'Resist the urge to say those are cute' Weiss thought. "Oh my god. Those are cute!" Weiss said and began to scold herself. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that. Your not part of the White Fang are you?" Weiss continued her line of questioning.

"You aren't very good with Faunus history are you?" Ruby asked, "I am a Wolf Faunus. We aren't exactly the loved type. On both sides. Humans killed use based of a legend that if we bathe our fur in running water the water is turned into mead. And The Faunus hated use because some can be aggressive. We have been the back bone of ever mass killing of Faunus on Faunus." Ruby said looking down and kicking the floor with her toes.

"Hell I tried to join at the start when they did just peaceful ones but a beating later persuaded me not to. Then mine and Yang's dad kinda broke ever single person's arms and legs that dared hit me." Ruby said picking up at the fond memory. "I remembered that day. You came home and tried to hide it. Eventually we got you to admit it, and dad he went out and came back not a scratch on him two days later. It actually made the news I think." Yang said jumping into her bed and laying down.

"It did. I remember watching it." Blake said picking up a book. "And besides Ruby missed out a large portion of wolf Faunus in Faunus history but you did get the jest of it" Blake continued and opened her book.

"I'm not going to talk about how I'm part of a doomed genus. That is just sad, and I don't like being sad... hey Yang can I jump on your bed too?" Ruby asked and before Yang could object Ruby was already jumping on it. As Yang kept fighting Ruby to get down or at least stop bouncing Weiss walked up to Blake. "What does she mean by that?" Weiss asked wanting to get to the bottom of it before she fell asleep.

"I believe she means she wants to jump on Yang's bed? But as for her more morbid point she just blew past was the fact alive in the world there is at most a dozen wolf Faunus. And about eight of those are immediate family." Blake said and began to read the story Ruby interrupted last night. "LOOK Ruby, Blake is reading I'm sure she would love to read to you." Yang said and before Blake could object Ruby was cuddled onto her lap.

"Yay Blake reads the best stories. What one is this?" Ruby asked as Blake tried to get comfortable with the added weight on her. 'This is going to be a long night.' Blake sighed mentally.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I was meant to post this last night but stuff came up and it involved booze. The end part with Ruby mentioning about running water turning into mead is actually part of Failins in case of you who don't know. And remember I love reviews and those always encourage me to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm back trying to find a story to name this chapter after sucked because I don't want to use one of the major ones just yet. But I found a good one after an hour of trying to recall the original title but I came up empty handed, I sadly only found the English translation but if anyone knows what the original name is let me know.**

Chapter 6: A Wolf's Story

Yang woke up extra early to attempt some revenge on Ruby. As she tip toed over to the sleeping Faunus she pulled out a small silver coloured object. She pressed it to her lips and began to blow hard.

Ruby was having a great dream about hunting down a race of cookie like creatures until she heard a high pitched screech. She shot up and was about to punch who ever was making that noise until she saw Yang getting hit hard by a pillow thrown by Blake. "Dammit Yang! If that becomes a frequent thing, I may just kill you." Blake said rubbing her ears through her bow. "Hey, in my defence I thought it only worked on Canines and Canine type Faunus. Hence perfect revenge on Ruby for almost breaking another one of my beds in three days." Yang said tossing the pillow back.

"It is far too early for me to deal with stupidity. Those work by emitting a high pitched noise. Anyone that can hear above 23 kilohertz can hear it. And cats have better hearing any ways." Blake said pinching her nose and rubbed the side of her head. "What does it even sound like? To me I cant hear a thing." Yang asked laughing at Ruby rubbing her sore ears.

"It sounds like a drill going in one ear and another drill in the other and they are meeting in the middle." Ruby said as the pain in her ears subsided. "Ruby actually hit what it sounds like on the head. And so help me if you ever use that while I'm asleep again and even with your sister's sense of smell couldn't even find you." Blake said quickly taking the bathroom.

"Hey, Yang quick question do you want your bed cut along the vertical, diagonal or horizontal? Because I may just 'accidentally' cut it again." Ruby said getting out of her bed. "You bitch that was on purpose?" Yang asked getting slightly angry at the new information.

"No no last time it was an accident but next time I will cut it. And maybe you can spend the night in who ever becomes your weekly fling's room." Ruby said yawning and looking at the clock. It wasn't as early as she normally woke up but was far earlier then she has ever seen Yang even begin to wake up. "I have never had a 'weekly' fling. It is more so a fortnight fling Rubes, how else am I meant to get all the bitching I have to do about you out?" Yang joked sitting down and started to rub Ruby's head. Ruby subconsciously leaned into the comforting sensation.

"Well you could always just bottle that up. It is what I do about you... do you mind getting behind my ear?" Ruby continued to joke as Yang moved her hand and began to scratch where Ruby asked. "That isn't health. Besides my eyes are already set on a new target." Yang said with a smirk on her face.

"It isn't Weiss, is it? Like she doesn't seem your type. Stuck up but has or at least had a pony named after the one from the stories dad told us." Ruby quickly pulled away from Yang and stared at her coldly. "Plus she said all those rumours you told me her family did never happened." Ruby pouted as Blake walked out of the bathroom fully changed in her school uniform. Before Yang could even move a muscle Ruby disappeared in a bunch of rose petals and the sound of the bathroom door being locked resonated throughout the dorm room.

"Please say she doesn't always do that kind of thing. Or at least the rose petals vanish." Blake commented as she began to make her bed. "She only does the rose petal thing when she is in trouble or wants to get something fast. And they do vanish. Why does kitty want to chase them?" Yang asked in her normal mocking tone.

"You see this is why I prefer to hide my heritage. Humans like you with your racism." Blake said turning around to glare at Yang. "I'm sorry. I mean absolutely no offence. I just forget what is okay to say around some Faunus because Ruby doesn't mind. In fact I think she talks to our dog." Yang said tapping her chin as Ruby reappeared in her school uniform.

"Hey what me and Zwei talk about is between us. Besides I still don't know what half of the things he says mean. Like what is 'Soith' means. He grumbles it when you forget to feed him." Ruby said and noticed how Yang's eyes changed from their calm lilac to red. "Honestly I forget it once in a blue moon and he calls me that. If I didn't love him so much I would kill him." Yang said as she stood up and was about to close the door to the bathroom when Ruby spoke up.

"Well he tells me it means a lovely lady but he always snickers after it and then we play." Ruby said jumping up and down. The second Yang closed the bathroom door Ruby started to walk over to Yang's bed and began to bounce on it. "Hey Blake, can you understand dogs as well or cats. From What Zwei says cats are nice but can be very mean." Ruby said jumping higher and higher.

"Ruby I don't think Yang would appreciate that. And no I can't understand dogs and I try not to listen to cats because that is a negative stereotype. You may live in a good home but we have tried to distant ourselves away from them." Blake said sitting on her bed and pulled out a book. "But Yang is a no good dirty poo face and uses that whistle. You read a lot so do you know what 'Soith' means?" Ruby asked continuing her current jumping as Yang stepped out the door.

"Don't you dare tell her Blake. And Ruby I swear I do not want a ninth bed broken in a month, so get down." Yang said coldly to the both of them. "Wait. Ninth, as in nine beds? How does one little girl even do that?" Blake asked putting her book down. To look between the sisters.

"Yeah as in nine. Hell the last one she 'accidentally' cut with her scythe. Mattress in all." Yang said as she stared at Ruby beginning to sulk as she got down from Yang's bed. "I'm... not... even sure I want to know how that happened. So who wants to wake up the bitc- I mean Weiss." Blake said catching herself, before she said something bad towards her leader's partner.

"Oh I got it. Blake you may want to cover your ears. This is loud but not nearly as bad as that stupid whistle Yang has." Ruby said producing a small whistle and blew hard next to Weiss' head. Weiss instantly shot up and gave a mighty glare at Ruby. "You Dunce! Why did you wake me up this early?" Weiss asked her mood softening as she saw it was Ruby who woke her up in stead of her old butler back at the Schnee Manor.

"Well we still need to unpack." Blake said holding up a suitcase as the contents fell out. "And put our stuff away." Blake finished and lowered the suitcase. Weiss sighed as she sat up in her bed to stare at the group. Weiss muttered a scarcely audible 'fine', Ruby needed to strain her hearing in order to hear it. But that could partially be due to Yang's earlier 'revenge'.

The quartet began the long process of putting their belongings any where they could. Weiss hung elegant works of art, Yang put up some of her posters, Blake called 'dibs' on the shelves to put her books. Ruby took it on herself to put up the curtains, after a few failed attempts and on the final one it ended with the curtains getting cut. It took in total just over an hour to have their items put away, the four took a step back to look at their work.

The beds they just were slept in where piled up haphazardly in the centre of the room. "I guess we need to get rid of some of our stuff." Yang said sadly, "Or throw the beds out and make some awesome bunk beds." Ruby chirped in her tail wagging. Weiss started to refuse but by the time she was done voicing her complaints, the trio already begun the mock construction project.

"Ruby, at least let's not us power tools to damage the roof." Weiss said just as Ruby picked up a large corded drill and sat on Yang's shoulders for the extra height. "Fine Princess. Yang pass me my sweetheart." Ruby said dropping the drill as Yang gave Ruby her scythe. Ruby used her scythe to make a few holes and passed lengths of rope through them.

Ruby quickly dismounted her little perch and began to tie one end of the ropes to her bed's posts. Yang began to tug the ropes rising Ruby's bed, the latter began to push Weiss' bed under hers and started to tie the other ends of the ropes to Weiss' bed's posts. "I'm surprised you have that great an understanding of physics." Weiss said as she started to make her bed. "Hey Blake, what's this book about?" Ruby asked holding up a black book with red letters forming the tittle, 'Ninjas of Love' Ruby repeatedly flipped the book looking for a blurb of some description.

Weiss turned her attention to Blake. Weiss knew full well what the book was about, to call it her guilty pleasure was an understatement, but she needed to keep up appearances and be respectable. Hence why she didn't bring her copy but that did not stop her mini-heart attack when Ruby unearthed a copy of it. "Ruby, that is a book you shouldn't even touch." Blake said diving and snatching the smutty literature from the pup's hands. Yang and Weiss both noticed the visible blush covering her face. It was so red it would put Ruby's cloak to shame.

Ruby shrugged and said "Next order of business! Classes. All of our days start at nine today." Ruby said going through all her teams schedule. "Wait! Did you say Nine! It's eight fifty five!" Weiss screamed as she ran through the door followed by the rest of her team.

The day was boring to Ruby. To put it simply. On the bright side it was last class of the day. Grimm studies with an excitable teacher that smelled oddly enough like cabbage. Ruby began to draw, she knew she should pay attention but he was talking about a younger version of himself killing Grimm. She could feel Weiss glaring at her.

Ruby held up her drawing in case Weiss wanted to see it. It was a poorly drawn form of their current teacher, complete with stink lines. Weiss turned back to the listen to the professor, scowling as Ruby began to balance her books on her finger with a pencil. That was when Weiss saw her out. Professor Port asked for a volunteer, Weiss didn't care for what she was going to show her strength.

As Weiss stepped back into the classroom wearing her battle gear. She noticed a large cage with a visible Boarbatusk. Weiss began to seethe slightly at her lack of attention. Her style didn't suit dealing with the semi armoured Grimm. Before she could think Professor Port broke the lock letting the Grimm out. It instantly charged Weiss, who barely was able to dodge it by rolling to the side.

"Aim for it's belly Weiss. That is the only place it doesn't have armour!" Ruby shouted. "I know! Now shut up!" Weiss yelled back dodging another charge. Weiss flicked her wrists flipping the Grimm as she fell back and jumped onto another glyph throwing herself at the target. She pierced the Grimm and even a small portion of the floor. She pulled out her rapier and looked at the small tip dulled from going through armour, Grimm and the floor.

Weiss stormed off just as the bell signalling the end of the day. Ruby knew she should have run off to see if Weiss was alright but even Ruby in her blessed ignorance knew, Weiss was angry. At who Ruby didn't know but Ruby was sure Weiss would let her know. So Ruby joined following Yang and Blake back to the dorm room.

As Weiss stormed out of the classroom she walked to the top of one of the many towers of the school. She walked to the edge of the tower and looked out over all of the school. She barely noticed someone walking up behind her. She turned around and saw the last of that day's Professors. Professor Port, stood behind her looking at the same spectacle. "Hello, Professor Port. I didn't hear you walking up. Is there anything I can help you with?" Weiss asked, turning her attention back to over looking the people far down below her.

"Actually you seemed slightly angry. So is there anything **I **can do for **you**?" He asked looking at Weiss. "I'm just slightly angry at Professor Ozpin's decision of making Ruby the team leader. I fell like I could be a better one." Weiss complained to the offered ear. Professor Port took in all the information and nodded until he thought Weiss was done.

"I've known Professor Ozpin for many years and never have I seen him make any mistakes. But it hasn't even been twenty four hour since you have been put on her team. It is still too early to decide her leadership skills just yet." Professor Port began, Weiss was about to voice her objection when Port held up his hand to let her know he has more to say. "Perhaps if you feel like you would be a good leader but that also means you have to be a good listener. So for now just be a good partner. Remember the old phrase, 'Blessings are won, By a good deed done.'" Port said as he walked back into the school leaving Weiss to think about what was talked about.

"If that damn story didn't have such a sad ending I'd feel better." Weiss muttered to herself as she began to walk back to the dorm.

As she stepped into the room she say Blake and Yang were out and Ruby made a blanket fort. Weiss held in a laugh at the maturity of Ruby and pulled one of the _walls _back to reveal Ruby sleeping with the books about the classes she found boring that day. Weiss poked Ruby awake who almost jumped and then relaxed. "Hey, Weiss I was going to look over the stuff-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm going to make a promise here and I don't like repeating myself so do I have your word when I remove my hand you wont start talking?" Weiss asked and Ruby just nodded. "I promise I will try to be the best partner but if you make any dumb calls you can guarantee that I'm going to become very vocal about it." Weiss said causing Ruby to look a bit quizzical but nodded again.

"Okay so how do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked moving her hand away from Ruby's mouth. "Cream and five sugars." Ruby said quickly as Weiss scoffed at Ruby's sweet tooth.

"And by the way, I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss said stepping into the small make shift kitchen to make herself tea and Ruby's coffee. As she waited for the water to boil she was left alone with her thoughts. 'I may barely know her but she is far better than Win but her innocence may get slightly annoying. It is refreshing in this awful world though.' Weiss though.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay while hunting names for different names I did find some nice ones for other chapters and the story ingeniously entitled 'A Wolf's Story' does actually have a depressing ending if you read the unedited version. And I may take a break from this story for about a week because Family events which involve a lot of alcohol so I wouldn't trust myself typing this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I was planning to hold off on this because 6 chapters in just over that many days but looking at the views and follower count increases frequently it makes me happy. So imma continue.**

Chapter 7: Púca

"It's called a Púca, Ruby. Or if you want to look at the modernisation of it, it is Pooka. They are the harbingers of both Good and Bad." Blake said pulling Ruby back from running into the busy down-town Vale. "I always called them a pony though? I wonder where that came from?" Ruby thought fighting the hold Blake had on her as Weiss and Yang caught up.

"That is because they are depicted as either a black horse with firey red eyes. Or a black wolf with Golden Eyes." Blake explained moving Ruby back. "Ohhh my various gods they sound SOOOO cool. I really want to meet one now. YAANNNGGGG? Can we go hunting for them?" Ruby pleaded her eyes growing and tail wagging furiously. Staring at Yang with wide eyes.

"Ruby I think the part where they can also be bad." Yang said avoiding Ruby's guarantee victorious eyes. "Yes and they are more often then not are bad, but they can also bring good things as well." Blake said as she saw Yang furiously dragging her hand across her throat.

"Come on YANG~ the odd of them bringing use something good is still there." Ruby said quickly her eyes growing even larger. "Good damn it Blake. She is now going to hunt for one, then get really sad if she can't find one and then you have to see the infamous sad Ruby face." Yang almost yelled at Blake.

"Let's change the topic. Why did we come into town again?" Weiss asked directing the attention of the group onto her. "Because Blake ran out of books to read to me and she refuse to read that book about Ninjas or something to me." Ruby pouted at Blake. Blake meanwhile face grew red as a tomato, as well as Yang and Weiss join her.

"And by the sound of Weiss' heart I think she knows it as well. What is it about!? Come on tell me. I'm a big girl I can handle what ever the book is about." Ruby said Pouting to the older trio. Blake and Yang both turned to Weiss and gave her a knowing smirk. "Ohh so Princess is into that kind of thing. This is great news." Yang said, her smirk growing at the sight of Weiss visibly shrinking and attempting to look away from them.

"Oh look there is a book store let's go there!" Weiss all but shouted as she dragged Ruby across the street to the store she saw. She could hear Blake and Yang making rude comments about her choice in literature. Ruby meanwhile practically tore the door to the shop of its hinges. She was instantly assaulted by the musky scent of old books. She was in her second heaven. The first being in the woods reading but a book store would be a close second. Plus they where there so someone could get more books to read to her.

"Weiss, are you feeling alright you have been red and hyperventilating recently." Ruby asked pressing the back of her hand against Weiss' forehead. "Yes you Dolt. I'm fine, it was just too hot outside." Weiss said moving Ruby's hand away, and walked to a shelf so she could browse the titles there.

Weiss barely got through the first few titles before the door swung open again and in walked Yang and Blake laughing holding their sides. "Guys, I think Weiss may be sick she is red and she says she was too hot but she isn't sweating and I'm starting to worry for her." Ruby cited of causing the older two to laugh even harder. "Ruby, relax. I know what's wrong." Yang said putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Oh my god Yang it isn't deadly is it? Is it contagious?" Ruby asked the beacon of wisdom that was her older sister. "No Rubes it isn't deadly despite she wants it to be and it should pass in a few minutes if Blake can stop laughing." Yang said elbowing Blake gently in the side.

"Weiss we aren't done here, but we will stop for preserving Ruby's innocence." Yang said alerting Weiss to the fact she won't be able to live it down for a while. "Can we just drop it all together if I promise to buy the books for Blake to read to Ruby and some for her as well?" Weiss asked, she really didn't want for this to continue.

"Okay I'll drop it and Ruby will be more then happy to hear that she gets a lot more books read to her." Blake said prying Ruby away from Yang so she could pick out some books. "As for the resident blonde, I can't guarantee will drop it as easily." Blake continued as she and Ruby began to search for interesting books.

"Well I can." Weiss said causing the trio to look at her. "Really Princess, enlighten me. How can you make me agree to drop it." Yang teased further.

"Simple, if both you and Blake don't agree to drop it, I will buy every book in the town to have a big fire and burn every. single. One." Weiss said staring straight into Yang's eyes. Blake stared on glaring at Yang and Ruby was beside Weiss giving Yang a pouting face. "Fine I'll drop it... but so help me if something like this comes up again I wont give up so easily." Yang said, giving in to Weiss. It wasn't due to the threat, that wouldn't affect her directly... it is what the other two women would do to her that made her worry. And Ruby's pouting face did have a small part to play.

"Okay... Now that that is settled, Ruby how how about this book?" Blake asked holding up the in questioned so Ruby could stare at it further. "What's it about?" Ruby asked trying to make out the faint letters on the cover. It was an old book clearly, but it may still be able to hold her interest.

"Actually... It is about Pooka? The blurb says 'A collection of tales about the spirits that bring both good and bad times. The Pooka.' So I ask because of our previous topic." Blake said and instantly noticed the size of Ruby's eye increasing exponentially. "I'll take that as a yes then." Blake continued and struggled to see Ruby nodding her head it was going that fast. Blake put the book under her arm and continued her search.

"Hey Blake, What is 'Makeout Paradise' about? Is it anything like that one about Ninjas?" Ruby asked holding up the book. As Blake did a double take to what she heard. 'That is the single hardest book to find in the series. And if Weiss is a true fan of the series then she knows that as well. But if I want it it poses the real risk that it will corrupt her.' Was Blake's train wreak known as thoughts.

"Yes Ruby it is. It is the author's original works and just like Ninjas of Love you don't get to read it until you are older." Blake said snatching the book from Ruby and holding it above her head as Ruby jumped attempting to get it. "No fair... When do... I... get to read them?" Ruby said punctuating every other word with another failed attempt.

"When you can get the books from the top shelf without jumping." Blake said walking off and leaving Ruby to sulk.

"Weiss, I know you wanted us to drop it but... check out what Ruby found and I managed to swipe it from her before she could read it." Blake said holding the book up and witnessed a sight she thought she would never see. Weiss eyes grew thrice in size. "That book is impossible to find. They say there is only five hundred copies left printed." Weiss said taking the book and quickly flicking through the pages.

"Well you obviously know what book you can buy me. As for Ruby, she wants this one and is still looking for more." Blake said taking the book back from the icy heiress. "You need to let me read that when you are done." Weiss said tearing her gaze from the book and looked up to Blake. "Fine, but we need to make sure this never falls into Ruby's hands because from what I heard it is the single most filthiest thing ever written. It supposedly turned an entire religious Convent into a group of whoremongers." Blake said and they both silently agreed. Ruby must never see it again.

Before long Ruby had a big stack of books of various stories. Blake still had the one Ruby was frantically trying to figure out what it was about but was met with less then no information. In fact the reason everyone fought to keep her away from them and keep her in the dark made her more curious but also just continued to raise questions. Questions Ruby will be certain that she will find answers at any cost.

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah so that set up a small bit of a story arc one you don't find as much. Ruby searching for erotica. As well as me teaching one of the very few words in Irish I can actually pronounce. But in my defence I've only done Irish for eight years but before that I lived and was taught in America so any Irish reading this forgive me. As for Púca they actually have a lot of stories about them and most of the times the do bring a big 'Fuck you all' but a small portion of the time the are saying 'Sorry we screwed you guys here we brought gifts.' Irish Folklore is wacky as all hell. Like always leave a review and I'll attempt to get another chapter out as fast as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I wasn't planing to write for this story today but the story got added to one of my favourite author's favourite list. So I'm kinda stoked. This person is one of a few that ultimately made me want to toss my hat into the Faunus!Ruby ring.**

Chapter 8: Leprechaun

Ruby sat at the table with her team mates and her friends of team JNPR. Ruby herself wasn't quiet sure what was being talked about, she was too busy making a plan to steal one of the books her team has been hiding from her. Unlucky for them when Ruby put her mind to anything she would achieve it. Ruby had most of her plan already formed, all she needed was a distraction but sadly those where hard to find to get rid of three people.

"Ruby. Remnant to Ruby, come in Ruby. We need conformation you are in there." Jaune said waving his hand in front of Ruby, snapping her out of her trance. "Sorry, I was just thinking about... stuff." Ruby forced laughed hoping that no one would notice and luckily for her it seemed that no one did.

"I'm sorry, what is it? Do I have something on my face?" Ruby asked quickly wiping her face clean of any possible obstruction. "No you just seemed off and didn't respond when Nora offered you cookies so then Yang offered strawberries. Again with no response so we worried even more." Jaune said looking at Ruby carefully. With a studious gaze she passed by Jaune's examination.

"If the offer is still there... I'd love the strawberries last." Ruby sheepishly said looking at everyone. Nora passed her a plate filled with the baked goods Weiss colourfully described as 'A heart-attack waiting to happen.' "So Ruby... can I see your ears? Are the super soft? Can you talk to sloths? I wish I could talk to sloths but still." Nora said in an almost mantra like tone. Even Ruby had slight trouble keeping up.

"O-o-okay? Just be careful they are really sensitive and if you hurt me even by mistake Yang won't hesitate to injure you and I like you with all your limbs attached." Ruby said as she pulled her hood down a small bit to show her ears to the table but not enough so everyone else who looked their way could see them. "Oh my gosh they are so cute!" Nora yelled causing Ruby to cringe away covering them. Nora meanwhile ran around the table and tried to get a better look at them.

"Ah! Nora not so loud! I said they are sensitive. That means to loud noises as well!" Ruby pouted, rubbing her ears trying to subdue the slight ringing that just started. "I'm sorry. It is just they are so cute. Can I rub them? Do you have another set of ears? Like human ears?" Nora continued her questioning but in a far more quite tone just above a whisper.

"No only half Faunus have two sets of ears. And if you are goin to Ruby them please be gentle. Yang by the looks of it is already planning to hurt you." Ruby said moving her hands out of the way so Nora could rub them. "Ruby if she is making you feel uncomfortable just tell her to stop. She sometimes forgets her manners." Ren, a normally quite person spoke up. He was also one of if not the only person who could control Nora.

"No... it is just I'm not used to people wanting to hurt me. Even with Yang and our Dad. People still pulled on them and my tail which is why I prefer to keep my tail hidden." Ruby said leaning into Nora's hand that was busy scratching right behind her ear. "OHHH MY GOSH YOU HAVE A TAIL!" Nora practically screeched causing Yang to grab her hand and pull it away from Ruby.

"Ah Nora what did I say! That kind of thing really hurts!" Ruby pouted with holding tears that began to burn her eyes. She knew Nora didn't mean to, unlike previous people she had no malice in her voice. Just genuine curiosity. Yang meanwhile just punched Nora hard in the arm, making her arm go limp. "Nora, I'm going to let you off easy this time simply because Ruby isn't crying but keep in mind if you yell that loud again I can't be held responsible for my actions." Yang said oddly serious and what was even far stranger was at how calm and almost monotone her voice sounded.

Or that could be just from the constant ringing in Ruby's ears at the moment.

Blake pulled Ruby's head towards her and began to gently rub Ruby's ears and whispered soft soothing words to her. Nora meanwhile attempted to pout and get sympathy from Ren who laughed. "She warned you multiple time not to be loud. Even Yang gave you a few breaks to try and readjust your voice plus you got off with a dead arm. Stop while you are ahead and cash out." Ren said to reassure Nora while give her a summary of how lucky she was Ruby wasn't crying.

"I'm sorry Ruby. It is just you are so adorable and I'm not sure what is too loud." Nora said softly to try and mend the unbroken friendship with Ruby. "A rule of thumb is I would find what you guys find loud ten times louder." Ruby said slightly louder then what Nora spoke but still kept it soft as not to hurt Blake's ears any more then they already did from Nora's outbursts.

Sniffing slightly to still hold in the tears. "Hey Blake. Can you pass me the strawberries Yang offered earlier." Ruby said just soft enough so Blake could hear here. Blake reached across the table keeping one hand on Ruby and the other hand grabbed the plate and handed it to Ruby. Ruby gently took the plate and started to eat the red fruit on it.

As the quartet began to walk back to their dorm because Weiss demanded for Yang to study so she wouldn't 'draw a blank' next time Professor Goodwitch would ask her a question on dust. Ruby went with Blake because Blake offered to tell her a story while she made cookies in the small makeshift kitchen Ruby would have sworn never would have gotten used. Weiss mentioned how she would help Yang with the studying.

"Hey Ruby? What do you know about Leprechauns?" Blake asked getting the required hardware to begin the process of baking. "Just that if you catch one of those accursed fairy like things they have to give you their gold." Ruby said staring in awe at the beginning of the making of her second favourite food. First being strawberries.

"That is actually only have of the legend. The other part is they will try and out smart you but you have to out smart them. They will give you the gold but they will try and get their gold back plus your life. In all stories they are mentioned they give their captor their gold but got it back plus their captor's life as well." Blake said beginning the process of making the cookies that would cheer Ruby up.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I'm bringing them up." Blake asked which caused Ruby to question it. It did seem out of the blue a bit. But Ruby didn't care. She did always like these types of stories. "It is because I know you are planning to find and read those books Weiss and myself told you not to read. You are looking for some distraction that would get rid of use so you can find it and read it. Not going to work. I keep both of them with me at all times." Blake said causing Ruby begin to question what tipped the raven haired cat Faunus off.

"Ruby, when I worked for a particular Faunus rights group. I specialised in stealing and stealth. You are going to need to get up a lot earlier to get one over me." Blake spoke in her monotone voice. If Ruby wasn't furious that she needed to come up with a new plan she would just pout until Blake gave in. Despite that all previous attempts of the same tactic failed. "I will get one of them, unless you tell me what they are about." Ruby said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tell you what Ruby I'll tell you what they are about if you can bring me..." Blake paused as she began to ponder what she could do to keep Ruby busy. "A left handed coffee cup, a bucket of steam, a can of stripe paint, a glass hammer and a quart of elbow grease." Blake said in a serious tone.

"Promise?" Ruby asked holding out her pinky finger. "A bit childish, but fine I pinky promise you." Blake said hooking her pinky finger with Ruby's. Just as Blake unhooked her finger Ruby vanished in rose petals. Yang say this and decided to walk in to talk to Blake.

"I hope you know she won't stop until she finds that stuff and when she does in fact fail to find the stuff she will then proceed to bend the laws of physics to get the items." Yang said snatching the leftover cookie dough from the mixing bowl. "And I promised if she could get the items I would tell her. Shouldn't you go back to studying. I don't think Weiss will be happy to see you aren't." Blake said taking the bowl back and started to wash it.

**Author's Note:**

**So as I mentioned earlier, this was only realised because one of my favourite author's "The Silver titan" has added my story to his/hers list of favourites and if any of you haven't read it read 'Lighting a dark world' it is one of around four stories that caused me to write a Faunus Ruby story. Don't get me wrong I do value you all and if you write and I find it I can guarantee you that I would be overjoyed to read it. Like always leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay back to this and I love the constant good reception it receives it really makes it enjoyable to write but time to start the hard part, before I go to a family party which embraces the Irish stereotype of Alcohol, and lots of it. So write and edit sober or at least somewhat sober which I can't guarantee come the weekend.**

Chapter 9: How Cú Chulainn got his name Part 1

"Hey, Nora quick question. Do you have any idea where I can get Elbow grease?" Ruby asked stepping into JNPR's dorm room, causing the room's sole inhabitant to stare at her like she had two heads. "Ruby... I hope you know elbow grease is a figure of speech." Nora said gingerly rubbing her still sore arm.

"I know that. I mean a type of grease they use specifically on elbows of any description." Ruby said dropping her body unceremoniously on a bed she could only assume was Pyrrha's. "Mind if I ask why first? That is a weird thing to ask. Besides you are more of the mechanic type of person." Nora said laying back on her bed.

"You see Blake gave me a list of things to bring her, and if I bring her them she will tell me what a book about. It is called 'Ninjas of Love' or something. I have everything else on it except a 'quart of elbow grease'. So right now I'm taking a loop hole in how vague she asked." Ruby said staring at the celling. "What other things did she ask for?" Nora asked trying to judge what kind of things the raven haired girl was looking for."

"Well, A left handed coffee cup, a bucket of steam, a can of stripe paint, a glass hammer and a quart of elbow grease. I have everything else. Some of which I had to make but hey it will be worth it." Ruby said looking at Nora as her face grew into one of amusement. "Well I suppose Ren has some weird traditional medicine that is a grease for elbows." Nora said jumping up from her bed and walked over to a small cabinet that Ruby wasn't going to question.

"Onnnnneeee second." Nora said elongating her words. "Hey Ren, my fellow sloth lover. Do you have any weird sort of grease for elbows. Ruby's are hurting and she says grease helps the best." Nora shouted just after she signalled Ruby to cover her ears. "Orange jar. Tell her to use it sparingly. It is very potent." Ruby could hear shouted out of the bathroom. Nora quickly snatched the jar in question and tossed it to Ruby who caught it.

"Now if you don't mind me. I have to see Blake's expression when you show her the stuff." Nora said standing up and putting a pair of shoes on. "Hey Nora where are Jaune and Pyrrha? You didn't finally snap and kill them and Ren is in the bathroom trying to dispose of the bodies." Ruby asked as she slowly stood up.

"No, they are out on the roof practising. Ren may be a big softy but I don't think he knows how to dismantle a body effectively. He would use something like acid when lye is so much better." Nora said oddly with a sweet tune in her voice. She skipped to the door and gestured Ruby to head back to her dorm. Ruby skipped across the small gap and opened her door.

The two girls stepped in and saw Yang zoning out on her bed and Weiss diligently studying. Blake meanwhile was collecting the freshly baked cookies and letting them 'cool down'. Ruby normally would eat them hot because they tasted better. "Hey Blake I hope you are ready to cash up with our promise." Ruby said getting all the girls attention. Blake meanwhile was trying to withhold a laugh. Rather poorly. "Stop it Blake. You promised if I brought you the stuff you asked for you would tell me what those books are about." Ruby pouted.

"So let me get this straight you have **everything **on the list?" Blake asked looking at Ruby who just nodded. Ruby pulled out a bag and opened it. "One left handed coffee cup." She said as she produced said cup with a handle that would clearly only sit comfortably in a left hand. "One bucket of steam." She said producing a bucket producing steam. "One can of stripe paint. One glass hammer" She said producing said items and putting them down in front of Blake.

"What about the quart of elbow grease?" Blake asked trying to defend herself as each item Ruby produced from the bag her heart sunk a little bit more. "Ahh that was the hardest to find but after a few failed attempts of looking for it at the store I asked Nora and turns out Ren had some." Ruby said holding up the jar with a smirk as Blake's face sunk and she began to scowl.

As a last ditch effort Blake opened the can of paint and her mood instantly picked up. "Ruby I said 'Stripe Paint' not white paint." Blake said showing her the paint on the top of the lid. "It is an ingenious concoction I created last time Yang sent me on a scavenger hunt with it. It has to dry before it turns into stripes." Ruby said over Yang laughing, as she fell off her bed.

"I should have mentioned that. I used to send Ruby on those stupid things and she would always produce the items I asked for. And if it was a figure of speech like the elbow grease, she would take great joy in how vague you phrased it." Yang said standing up wiping a few fictitious tears from her face. "And you only mention this NOW!" Blake yelled at Yang pointing an accusatory finger at Yang.

"It never came up. I told you she would bend the laws of physics. Despite how much I hate to see her get corrupted, you did pinky promise her. She delivered her side of things." Yang said pointing a mocking finger back at Blake. "Do any of you mind telling me what is going on?" Weiss who remained silent until now, spoke up.

"You see our resident Blakey there tried to give Ruby a list of impossible things to find and if Ruby could produce them she would have to tell Rubes what 'Ninjas of Love' is about." Yang answered because Ruby was to happy because she got her way but also gets cookies. And as for Blake, she was still trying to cope with being outsmarted. "And she got everything? From what I heard she has a left handed coffee cup, a bucket of steam, a can of stripe paint, a glass hammer and finally some elbow grease? Is there anything else on the list?" Weiss asked choosing her words carefully as so Ruby couldn't abuse any vagueness in them.

"Yeah that was everything. And it only took Rubes, one hour." Yang said looking at a clock and dodging a well thrown cookie by Blake aiming clearly for her head. "She seems to be getting slower. Congrats you did what me and my old man have been trying to do for a while." Yang said picking the cookie up and handed it to Ruby who shoved it in her mouth.

"Well Yang I had to make the mug and hammer. The steam is a mixture of dry ice and water, then Nora had to ask Ren for the elbow grease and well you know full well about the stripe paint." Ruby said trying to justify the length of time it took her to get everything. "I stand corrected , she is speeding up." Yang said as Blake began to sulk further.

Nora quickly excused herself because she didn't want to see the corruption in the process. She got the reaction she wanted. Blake finally showing emotions, like being distraught and flabbergasted. "Finally, now spill everything. What is the book about." Ruby said with a rightfully smug face. Sighing very loudly Blake turned to Ruby, and winced when she saw the smug expression across Ruby's face.

"Ruby the books are about female Ninjas who fall in love with other females and are torn between disgracing their village or follow love." Blake said not revealing the entire truth but enough as to satisfy Ruby's interest while preserve her innocence. Ruby quickly looked between the other trio of her team.

"Wait... let's get this clear Rubes, I knew nothing of that. In fact I assumed it would be something dirty... and Straight, but hey Princess I don't judge. Me and my old man have a gamble going on about Ruby's sexuality because all we see is when she goes into her heat cycle." Yang said stating her standing as to not confuse anyone. "Yaaannngggg! Not everything is dirty. And besides I'm not telling you or dad, for the simple fact of that stupid bet." Ruby said pouting crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at her offending sister.

"Wait you and your father are gambling on your sister's sexuality? And worst of all she knows of it?" Weiss said not believing that anyone could do something like that. "Yes we are and don't worry no money is crossing our hands. It is a slap bet. And the bitch over heard us one day. Personally I say she is as gay as they come. The old man says she is asexual." Yang said defending her point as Blake stepped past them and fell face first onto her bed.

Ruby vanished into rose petals and reappeared laying next to Blake holding a book. "Hey Blake, don't be a sore loser. Tell you what I'll read you a story that I hate because a guy is mean to a big puppy." Ruby said relaxing onto Blake's comfortable bed. "Ah okay seeing as you hate it when anyone hears you read I take it you want me and ice princess to vacate?" Yang asked throwing her thumb in the direction of the door. Ruby just nodded.

"Come on Snow-pea. Even I have only heard her read to anyone once. She is very sensitive about her reading voice. We can go piss off Nora or Jaune." Yang said slipping her shoes on and opening the door. Secretly she was expecting more of a fight but Weiss walked out of the room. "Actually I would prefer to continue my studying and seeing as this is a bad environment for studying I think I should go to the library." Weiss said in a huff as she walked out, followed by Yang who closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

**Again I broke the Epic from Irish folklore but in my defence you would be hard pressed to find any Irish person who doesn't know this story and there are many variants which I'm trying to find a decent one that isn't drastically inappropriate and with as little violence. Plus Cú Chullainn has many stories throughout his life. Like with any of the main stories I use search it. Read it. Fall in love with it. Oh and before I forget leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm back after drinking a stupid amount and I'm sure if I drink that way again my liver may just kill me faster. How are you guys enjoying the story thus far? Because I'm about to make an ass and start the romance... about this chapterish... Let's read it shall we?**

Chapter 10: How Cú Chulainn got his name part 2

"Blake! Don't go to sleep! I'm about to read and that is very rude." Ruby pouted poking the base of Blake's hidden ears. Blake just swatted Ruby's hand. "Remind me to never do something like that again. I don't like losing at mind games." Blake said turning around so she could stare at Ruby. She instantly began to regret her decision as she saw the biggest pleading eyes she had ever saw. "Stop doing that damn eye thing. You already won." Blake said starting her own pout.

"Not when your sad. When you are sad I just lose and it makes me feel bad. So I'll read to you." Ruby said moving Blake's head into her lap and opened the old book. The book clearly had age to it, it was bound in a light blue leather and starting to fall apart. Blake could see parts of the spine beginning to fall out. "Uh... Ruby, how old is that book?" Blake asked softly.

"It is older then me and Yang. Our dad would read us stories from it every night until we got separate rooms. He then gave it to me to read when I got sad or lonely here. But if your sad that makes me sad." Ruby said. Her voice laced with such sadness it physically hurt Blake. It felt like a thousand daggers piercing her heart at once. "Okay if I say you can read to me will you drop that attitude. Perhaps going back to your cheerful attitude?" Blake said as Ruby started to rub her ears.

"Yeah! Deal!" Ruby chirped. She began to giggle as Blake began to purr softly. "Blake... do want to take that bow off? I can't imagine it is very comfortable, and Weiss is out along with Yang." Ruby asked softly. Blake just pushed herself up slightly and undid the confining ribbon. As it fell Ruby just stared in awe. "Your ears are cute." Ruby said softly pushing Blake back down and resumed rubbing her ears as Blake began to resume her purring.

"What is this story?" Blake asked easing into the red head's touch. "It is 'how Sétanta lost his name.'" Ruby cheered happily, causing Blake to look at her slightly confused. "Do you mean 'How Cú Chulainn got his name'?" Blake asked hoping that it is just the fifteen year old confusing things further. "Yeah but when I say it like that it makes me sad because the guy kills a puppy who probably just wanted a hug." Ruby said getting ready to read again before she could be inturuppted further.

"_In a northern part of the country a small boy named Sétanta, went out to challange a group of older boys who were beginning to become bullies. As he walked up to the group, he held his sliathor, hurl and his trusty javelin. He challenged the group of eight boys to fight him. Eight versus one. The leader gladly accepted._

_Meanwhile Sétanta's dad, the king heard what his son was doing and raced out to try and stop the fight before it began. As he raced to the field he saw five of the boys where down on the ground and his son stood without so much as one scratch on him._

_The king ran over and talked to the group to smooth over any bad moods. The leader of the group of boys gladly accepted that Sétanta was just looking out for the best interest of the people of the land. The leader boy promised that they wouldn't harm others unless they were going to harm the people. Sétanta offered to join them and become their friends._

_Weeks later the became great friends. The king meet Sétanta and told him he would be going to a friend's house and offered Sétanta a place to stay the night there. Sétanta said he would meet up there later after his friends went home. The king aloud this and went on his way with his other friends._

_About an hour later the sun began to set and Sétanta bid his friends farewell and started his trek. To pass the time he threw his Sliathor, followed by throwing his hurl, and then threw his javelin. He would then run to catch them._

_Meanwhile with the king was drinking with the other men in his friend's house. The owner of the house turned to the king and said, 'Is there anyone else coming, I'm about to release my dog and he was trained to kill anyone who isn't me at night.' the king forgetting about his son simple said, 'no we are all here release your hound Chulainn.'_

_After a while Sétanta tossing his Sliathor, Hurl and Javelin. He found the house he was going to meet his father at. As he approached the house he heard a growl that would scare most other people. He looked in the direction and saw a huge dog. Easily the size of two full grown men standing on each others shoulders._

_Sétanta tossed the sliathor in the air and hit it with almighty strength with the hurl. The hound opened his mouth to bite it, but it broke through the dogs teeth and continued through the dog until it passed all through the dogs body and popped out the tall._

_Hearing the commotion going out side all the men walked out just in time to see the hound dying. The turned to see Sétanta looking at them. 'It will take me years to train another hound like that. With the dangers around here I may not even be able to train him fully before I die.' The man named Chulainn shouted at the boy._

_'I am truly sorry Chulainn, my father was meant to let you know I was coming and your hound attacked me. If it helps I shall watch over you at night while you train a new pup to become as ferocious as your previous hound._

_The druid of the kings court spoke up finally, 'From now on you shall be known as the hound of Chulainn. Or Cú Chulainn for short.' the druid said as all the men returned into the house as the newly named Cú Chulainn sat in front of his new temporary master's house to protect." _Ruby read the story from the book through Blake purring and smiling softly.

"I still don't see how you thought that dog wanted a hug? It was going to maul the boy to death." Blake commented as Ruby put the book down on Blake's night stand. "It is because in my experience the big Canines are really friendly, and get sorry for even stepping on your feet. It is the small ones that are awful things. They would smother you in your sleep and not even feel sorry." Ruby happily said scratching Blake's ears.

"Don't get too comfortable scratching my ears. Weiss well be here soon so I need to put my ribbon back on." Blake said sitting up putting her ribbon back on. 'Why do I suddenly feel sad that she isn't scratching my ears. Normally I hate people even getting close to them, Faunus or not. Why did I let her get close to them?' Blake thought putting her head back down onto Ruby's lap.

Meanwhile outside the room Nora, Jaune, Yang and a reluctant Weiss sat eavesdropping on the chat going on behind the team RWBY door. "Okay, I'm taking on any action of those two going out. 100-1 says Ruby acts on it first." Yang quietly said to the group. "Really...? Like honestly really? How far south is your moral compass? First you and your own father gamble on her sexuality and now you are betting on if she will ask your team mate out?" Weiss scolded Yang.

"Hey if you want in on that I can cut you in. No back to the topic at hand. Will those two notice without us pushing them to the point." Yang said with her signature smirk on her face. "I say 50 lein says Blake confesses first." Nora chirped, just quite enough so Ruby couldn't hear her."

"I'll take it. Anyone else? Jaune? Weiss? Pyrrha?" Yang said and stopped as she mentioned someone who wasn't there originally. Pyrrha looked around the group with a judging look to Yang and Nora. "I'm not sure what brought this on but I would like to get in on this. 10,000 says Blake snaps under the pressure and kisses her before she can confess." Pyrrha said taking a seat and looked at the smirk from Yang and Nora.

"Honestly, you to Pyrrha? I thought you had some form of decorum." Weiss said scolding the newcomer. "Actually I'm going to put down fifty that says Ruby confesses first." Jaune said earning a stifled laugh from Yang.

"If you want to throw your money away then so be it. I'm willing to bet Rubes won't notice until a month after they are going out." Yang said trying to drop her tone and hide the happiness at someone have confidence in her sister's own confidence and romantic intellegence. "I'd like to side with Jaune. One hundred on Ruby confessing first." Ren said making his presence known.

"You to?" Weiss said getting ready to burst a gasket. Quickly recomposing herself Weiss sighed, "Fine if everyone is getting in on this unscrupulous actions, put me down as 10,000 that says they both start making out before anything is revealed." Weiss said standing up and fixing her outfit.

"We should get in there now my legs are getting sore for sitting for so long." Weiss said stepping over the people and got to her door. She opened it just as the others got up and made their ways back to their respective rooms. Weiss stared at a sight just as Yang walked up and looked over the significantly shorter girl's shoulder. They both stared in awe as the members of team JNPR gathered. They saw Ruby and Blake asleep in each other's arms.

"Those of you keeping track they are still yet to meet any of your requirements." Yang said softly closing the door to let the other members of her team rest.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm going to be honest the whole gambling thing I've actually done with my friends, and most of the time I win just because I can read people a whole lot easier. That probably makes me a bad person doesn't it? Well like always, leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I'm back and again trying to find another story to be the chapter title is hard. Not that I'm running out more so I don't want to use some of the big ones... unfortunately I had to have my hand forced. But it is still a good story.**

Chapter 11: Fionn McCumhail and the Salmon of Knowledge part 1

The next morning, Yang was, as bizarre as it seemed, up first. Yawning as she sat up, she gave a small noise of contentment as she felt her back pop. Blinking her eyes to clear the sleep from them, she swung down from her bunk, intending to get a shower when she noticed two things; first, Ruby's bunk was distinctly lacking a large mound of Ruby shaped covers as Ruby like to burrow under her blanket, second, a distinctly Ruby shape was under the blankets of a certain black haired cat Faunus. Yang stood there, fighting the urge to smile and d'awwww, pull back the covers to see if the bet JNPR and the W and Y of RWBY had made was any closer to completion, (hopefully in the blonde brawler's favour) or to take some pictures as ammunition to tease Ruby. Yang, being Yang, of course pulled out her scroll and began taking pictures as she carefully pulled the covers back enough to get a picture of their faces, when she was met with a pair of amber eyes. "Oh uh, good morning Blake." Yang said weakly.

"Delete those, or Ruby will have some help destroying your bed next time." Blake said in a steely tone, her eyes burning with a hidden fire. Yang, the blonde brawler of Beacon, meekly nodded and began deleting the few pictures she had taken.

It was around that time that Ruby began waking up, her arms pulling Blake closer by sheer instinct as she slowly lifted her head, her silver eyes blinking groggily. "Mmm, G'morning," she mumbled sleepily. Blake was torn, part of her enjoyed the closer contact between her and Ruby, but the other, more sensible part that was somewhat influenced by her nature told her to get away. "Hey Ruby, can you let go?" Blake whispered softly, squirming just a bit. Ruby, now more fully awake, realized who exactly she was clinging to and blushed and released Blake. "S-Sorry" she stammered.

Blake smiled and pulled herself out of bed before grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom and closing the door, soon the sound of the shower could be heard. Once Yang was sure Blake would not hear them over the water she turned to Ruby with a playful grin. "So baby sis, finally solving that bet between me and dad huh?" Yang grinned as she teased her. Ruby blushed as red as her cloak at her sister's words. "N-n-no, I was just reading to her and we fell asleep," Ruby mumbled, trying to pull her hood down to cover her face. Yang chuckled and rubbed the top of her sister's head. "Well, if you decide to admit it, you definitely made a good choice. If I didn't already have my eye on someone, well, I have wanted to get better acquainted with kitty, meow!" Yang said with a waggle of her eyebrows, quickly dissolving into laughter at Ruby's horrified expression.

"Yang, by the name of all things holy in the world of Remnant, you had better have a good explanation for why you are cackling at…9:30 in the morning on a Saturday." Came the voice of a very sleepy and very angry heiress. Yang turned around at that and looked over to Weiss. "Oh lighten up Weissy, and besides, weren't you the one who wanted to go into town today and see the preparations for the Vytal festival?" Yang said as Blake came out of the bathroom, fully dressed with her hair only slightly damp. Weiss huffed, then couldn't help a small chuckle of amusement as she saw Yang head for the bathroom only to be beaten to it by a certain wolf-eared little girl. Yang huffed in annoyance, a sound very similar to the one the resident heiress had so recently made. "I'm going to go use JNPR's bathroom," she announced as she grabbed her stuff and walked across the hall, pounded on the door across from them, and when a bleary-eyed Jaune answered she just shouldered past and into their room, making a beeline for the bathroom. Weiss blinked at this interaction and shook her head.

About an hour later, every member had showered and dressed, and at Weiss' urgent herding, had made it on board an airship headed for Vale. When the airship landed Weiss began leading them towards the docks. "I want to see if anyone important has arrived for the festival," she told them when questioned as to why they were headed there.

The quartet began walking down along the water way. Weiss meanwhile was looking at the various ships coming into the port. Until Ruby took an immediate left turn down a side street, picking up slight speed. "Let's go make sure Rubes doesn't injure anyone." Yang joked, almost having to drag Weiss along. Ruby broke out into a sprint knowing her team was right behind her. As Blake caught up to her Ruby stopped dead in her tracks.

"Old Man?" Ruby muttered disappearing into a whirlwind of petals. As Yang and Weiss caught up, they saw Ruby trying to get past the police line. "Old Man! Tell them it is okay for me to talk to you!" Ruby shouted getting the man's attention. The police turned around and let Ruby pass by. Yang and the monochrome duo walked up and passed the line.

"Old Man, What happened? Was it that red haired bastar-" Ruby was cut off by the man's hand pressed against her mouth. "Ruby, you should know it is inappropriate to use such language. Now do you mind introducing me to your friends?" The man said taking his hand away causing Ruby to mutter a simple 'Sorry'.

"You know Yang. The white haired scary lady is Weiss Schnee. And the black haired lady is Blake Belladonna." Ruby said pointing to the respective girl. "Pleasure to meet you Mr... Ah..." Weiss said offering her hand. The man took it and spoke, "The name is Ling Scatter, but you can call me Old Man. Everyone does. And the pleasure is all mine. Meeting one of the suppliers of stock." he said in an as formal tone as he could.

Blake just nodded at the man and he nodded back. "Yang, it has been far too long. Last time I actually saw you was when Ruby dragged you in so you could buy her the next issue of 'Weapons' something about trying to cheer her up." The old man said hugging Yang. Yang returned the hug.

Ruby poked the Old Man and pouted, "I don't get a hug after all the worrying you put me through in the last few minutes?" Ruby said her faux pout growing. "No, I could never forget about you." He said disengaging from Yang and hugging the pouting Ruby. "How have you been Ruby? I haven't seen you since you beat those men and that huntress took you to the police station." The old man asked in a soft tone.

"Well that Huntress was impressed and then she showed the head master of Beacon footage of me fighting them and long story short I got accepted into Beacon early and I'm the leader of this team." Ruby said happily getting a shocked look by the person hugging her. "Do they know about the..." He said and Ruby just nodded.

"No offence Miss Schnee but you are the last person I'd expect to accept a Faunus as a team leader. In saying that I am only basing my judgement on your father's history with the Faunus." The Old Man said looking at Weiss. "Even I hate my father, I actually side with the Faunus when the plan to use non-aggressive means to get equal rights... Plus Ruby is really cute when she gets flustered." Weiss muttered the end of her sentence, blushing slightly at her comment.

Blake just muttered, "She is cute any ways. With her nose scrunching up trying to get new scents or when her ears twitch slightly at the sounds of anything." Even with Ruby's sensitive hearing she couldn't hear it. But Weiss standing next to Blake did, and grew slightly flustered at the memory of the previous day of her going down to the level of Yang and placing a bet on Ruby. She still felt dirty about it.

"Any way Ruby, it was the White Fang this time. And I don't want to you to go and find them to get revenge. You will get hurt and then that will make me and your dad sad and angry." He said looking sternly at Ruby. Ruby just bowed her head and said a simple 'Okay'. "Good now, I need to speak with these nice officers. I'll let you know when the shop is fixed. I'll even save all the issues of 'Weapons' until it is then." He said showing them out of the police line.

"Let's head back to the docks. I hear the students of Mistral are going to be here." Weiss said stepping into line with Ruby, revealing why she originally wanted to go to the docks. "In other words she wants to spy on the possible competition." Blake said in a monotone voice. Earning an exasperated sigh from Weiss. "What is the point of spying? That isn't fun. You can just look at them and judge their strength." Ruby said almost skipping she was that happy.

"You can't judge a book by its cover Ruby. Besides just think about all the preparation that went into the Vytal festival, it's beautiful, like majestic dolphins." Weiss said seeing a monkey type Faunus running off of a ship, dodging the sailors who were trying to catch him.

"Get back here you no good dirty stow away." One of them shouted the Faunus just laughed. "Hey a 'No Good' stow away would have been caught. I'm a great stow away." He said jumping away from them and landing with his tail grasping the top of a lamp post.

"Stupid Monkey get down here we need to talk?" One of the cops who heard the commotion came to investigate. "Or... How about... and hear me out... how about I don't. And oh hey, catch!" the monkey Faunus said throwing a banana peel at one of the officers' face.

He jumped down and started to run. As he passed by Ruby and Blake he winked at the two girls. "Should we go chase him?" Weiss asked Ruby. "Nah I have his disgustingly strong scent, so if we feel in the mood to hunt for him later we can just find him." Ruby said rubbing her nose softly.

"He should lay of the banana scented cologne it is really strong. Yaaannggg my nose is hurting." Ruby whined cupping her nose. "Is your sense of smell really that strong? Because I can't smell anything like that." Weiss commented as the quartet began to walk back towards Beacon.

"My sense of smell would be sixty times stronger than yours. Like when you caused me to explode I couldn't smell anything for hours. It was as painful as someone holding a burning weapon on the inside of your nose for hours. Plus I actually recognise people by scent mainly and that threw me off." Ruby said rubbing her nose. Yang meanwhile was restraining the urge to injure Weiss. "I forgot about that. Hey Weiss, do you want to go down that dark alley so Ruby can't hear your screams?" Yang asked cracking her knuckles.

"No! Bad Yang! We don't do that to friends! It is one thing if it happens in front of you but must I remind you that it wouldn't have happened if you didn't ditch me!?" Ruby scolded Yang pulling her ear sharply. "Ow ow ow ow. Okay Rubes you made your point. I won't hit Weiss for hurting you on the first day." Yang said fighting to reclaim her ear. Ruby reluctantly let go as Yang admitted defeat.

"Good. Now let's go somewhere my nose won't want to kill me." Ruby said walking off. Forcing Yang and Weiss to walk in front of her and Blake. "Was it just me or did that stupid monkey wink at us?" Blake asked Ruby so the other two wouldn't have heard them.

"No, no he did. I may just go and slit his throat with my sweet heart later. You wanna come?" Ruby asked, her tail coming lose and started to sway. "You don't seem like the type to kill someone. Severely injure yes but not kill." Blake commented on Ruby's decision enjoying the small giggle Ruby gave.

"Yeah but that still doesn't answer my question." Ruby continued to press. "How about when we get back I'll read to you and then if you are still angry at him we can go and talk to him. And if he angers me then we can perhaps inflict injury upon him." Blake offered her ultimatum which Ruby wholly agreed to. "But if we are going to injure him I call his entrails. They seem like they would be fun to jump rope with." Ruby said with a small smile gracing her lips.

"That sounds way to scary coming from you. Let's leave the threats of abuse towards Faunus to the Ice Princess and her family." Blake said turning to Ruby. "Speaking of Weiss, when are you going to say you are a Faunus? She clearly has nothing against us." Ruby asked Blake who instantly blanched. If the question had been posed by anyone else Blake would have yelled at them until they developed some form of intelligence, but Ruby had a point. Weiss was accepting of Ruby's heritage.

"Ruby, it is more complicated than that. She may accept me being a Faunus but I have done terrible things in my past. I was a member of the White Fang. And not just some foot solider. I was a co-leader of a branch that lead the thefts of millions of lein from Weiss and her family." Blake said sadly looking to Ruby. "Then don't mention that part. But don't hide your heritage. You said yourself that that stupid bow is uncomfortable. Wouldn't you like to take it off in the room?" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"I can't lie about that Ruby." Blake said sternly. "I never said lie. I just said don't mention it. If she asks, tell her you were a part of them but not anymore, just don't go into detail." Ruby said wagging her tail. "It isn't a lie you just aren't telling the full truth." Ruby continued as they reached the airship.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so this is shorter then I would prefer. But time to give a round of applause to the temporary editor right now, Abiectio****,**** take a bow. (*Bows and waves*-A) but if I like the rate he can edit my chicken scratchings he may become my full editor. And again I broke one of the epics of Irish folktales up because sleep deprivation isn't fun in the slightest so sleep is at the top of my current to do list once this goes up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay thanks to the speedy work of Abiectio I feel comfortable with writing the second chapter in one day. Whether it makes it up in the same day is a different story (*Editor inserted rim shot*)... heh heh get it, I'll get back to writing the story, sorry about the bad joke.**

Chapter 12: Fionn McCumhail and the salmon of Knowledge part 2

"YAAAAANNNNGGGGG! Give Blake the book. She said she would read me a story." Ruby whined jumping to get the book. The trip back to the dorm room was quiet, the airship held solely them. Weiss sat with a menacing scowl on her face. As soon as they got back Yang dived to grab the book and hold it as a hostage towards her sister. "Sorry Ruby, but the Ice Princess is angry and I think getting kicked out may piss her off more." Yang said holding the book just above her head.

"Weiss? Why are you angry? Is it because Blake offered to read to me and not you?" Ruby asked finally noticing the look on Weiss' face. The look reminded Ruby of the look she wore right before she went for the kill when she went out hunting for small game. "It's nothing against you Ruby. It's just the mentally deficient Faunus who decide the White Fang is the way to go. Fear isn't the way to get anything done. It makes my blood boil, that some Faunus are that stupid. And my equally stupid Father gives them fodder for their idiotic hate speeches." Weiss spoke with a bit of venom in her voice directed at the White Fang and her own father for their foolish attitude of neither wanting to just talk.

"Well maybe some of the Faunus just got sick of being the whipping things of your father until they took up arms." Blake muttered getting the attention of Weiss. "Well maybe if they decided to give up their pride and offered to talk to him, they wouldn't need to take up weapons." Weiss said causing Blake to stand up and glare at Weiss.

"Maybe it is your father who needs to put his pride aside and talk to them!" Blake yelled, leaving the R and Y members of team RWBY to feel awkward at the ensuing argument. "Hey guys, let's calm down before something gets said that can't be taken back." Yang said trying to calm down the two girls. "What would you know about the struggles of the Faunus!? If this was coming from Ruby I would understand!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby quickly began to panic she knew that this is not the way to go for Blake to tell Weiss she is a Faunus. "BECAUSE JUST LIKE HER I AM A FUCKING FAUNUS YOU DAFT BITCH!" Blake yelled as she tore her ribbon halfway off, revealing her ears before she ran out the door. Ruby quickly followed her. "Oh Ruby is going to be angry at you, mainly because you forced Blake to reveal that." Yang said slapping Weiss on the back.

"How the fuck did you and Ruby know?" Weiss asked getting angry at the being the only one left out. "Well Ruby says a Faunus can smell literally if someone is a Faunus. And as for yours truly, I learned that Faunus hold themselves differently even when they try to hide it, it shines through." Yang said taking a seat on her bed and opened the book she was withholding from Ruby.

"Next are you going to reveal any more hidden Faunus? Hmmm. Is Nora one?" Weiss asked getting angry at Yang. "I promised the kitty that I wouldn't reveal that she was a Faunus under pain of death mind you, but seeing as she did it I can let loose with all the withheld cat jokes." Yang said tossing the book back where she found it. "As for any other hidden Faunus I haven't found anyone... wait, did you know Velvet is a Faunus?" Yang joked getting a book thrown at her by the angry heiress. "This isn't the time for jokes. We need to find them." Weiss said catching her book as Yang passed it back.

"Nah let Ruby talk to her. I meanwhile want some food. Do we have anything in here?" Yang asked getting the book thrown at her again but Yang caught it this time. "I'm taking that as a 'no', let's go get JNPR and head to the dining hall." Yang said getting up.

"BLAKE! Slow down! Let's just talk!" Ruby yelled trying to keep up with the storming Faunus. "Ruby, I've seen you walk faster than this!" Blake yelled back at Ruby, who disappeared into rose petals and reappeared right behind Blake and wrapped her arms around Blake's waist, causing her to stop. "Blake I know you are angry! But you need to calm down. Let's just talk." Ruby said looking around noticing they stood in front of the fountain.

"I know you didn't want to show her that way but it can't be undone now. Yang is probably dealing with Weiss and calming her down, maybe even getting her to admit she was in the wrong which she was. But let's go to the library. You like to read to ease your stress that way." Ruby said grabbing Blake by the wrist and pulled her along with her.

'Why am I just so complacent when it comes to Ruby and why does my heart skip any time she is near?' Blake thought, getting flustered at how easy this fifteen year old wolf Faunus is able to get past her defences. Ruby meanwhile thought of something much simpler, 'I'm going to have to read to her aren't I? I really wanted to hear her sweet voice telling me stories... where did that thought come from?' she wondered.

As Ruby dragged Blake into an unused corner of the library. She grabbed a random book along the way. Ruby sat on a large bean bag and pulled Blake down with her and pulled Blake's ribbon free from where it had hung half on half off from when Blake revealed her ears. "Ruby! Give me back my ribbon." Blake shouted in a hushed tone. "Nope, I'm going to read to you to calm you down and that stuffy Ribbon will get in the way." Ruby said putting the ribbon down and sitting on it herself. Giving up much too fast for her own liking Blake put her head on Ruby's lap.

"What book are you going to read this time?" Blake asked getting a confused look from Ruby. "I don't know. I grabbed the first book I saw." Ruby said looking at the title, and instantly blushed moving the book behind her. "What was that?" Blake asked, "The title was coming to terms with being a lesbian in relationship... how about I tell you a story I know of by heart?" Ruby said trying to recompose herself.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve you trying to get me to side with something that is trying to kill the protagonist." Blake joked getting comfortable as Ruby began to scratch her ears. "How about Fionn and the Salmon of Knowledge? I love that story." Ruby said giggling as Blake just said, "Me too." As she purred softly.

"_Fionn McCumhail was a young lad exiled from his own home because his dad betrayed the insane king. He stumbled through the land and collapsed in front of a river. He was awoken a few days later by a Leprechaun sitting on a large rock with a fishing pole in his hands._

_Fionn was confused and walked up to the fairy like folk. He took a seat as the Leprechaun offered one. Fionn asked what happened, the Leprechaun explained as he followed the salmon he came across his unconscious body. He mentioned how he was taught to never leave an alive person who could be injured or worse undefended._

_The Leprechaun mentioned the reason he was following the Salmon for it was the mythical one that possessed all the worlds knowledge from past to future. And if you ate it, it would transfer the knowledge onto you. Fionn who let slip that he would be brought up without any form knowledge because of his father. The Leprechaun offered him a deal, he would teach Fionn everything he knew but asked that when he caught the salmon Fionn would have to cook it. Fionn agreed and begun his schooling._

_Years later the Leprechaun did catch the fish and turned to Fionn and said 'It is time you live up to your end of the bargain.' being a man of his word Fionn began to cook it. As he was cooking he accidently burned his thumb on the fish and stuck his thumb in his mouth to try and soothe it._

_He learned how to overcome his original obligation and get the fish for himself. He quickly caught a second salmon and cooked that. He handed the new salmon to the fairy folk who taught him and sat back and watched him eat it. When he turned to Fionn he said 'I don't feel different.' Fionn just looked at him and shrugged._

_'Maybe it is just a legend.' the Leprechaun shrugged and agreed. The agreed to part ways as Fionn began to eat the real one on his way to reform his father's group of men called the Finnian." _Ruby recited the story from memory. It had after all, spawned multiple hunts for it between her and Yang.

Ruby looked down and saw Blake sleeping with an adorably quiet snore. Ruby slid down in the bean bag as to not disturb Blake and fell asleep herself. Wrapping her arms around Blake's shoulders, she let sleep take her.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I should have this up soonish. Plus this is the tale of Fionn my own dad would tell me and my siblings so it may not be the accepted one but it will always be the right one to me. And if anyone wants to do fan art of this story and send it to me, I'd greatly appreciate it because my art skills suck and I want a cover image for this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I'm back and time to plot so hard. And again reviews are always appreciated and make this more enjoyable for me to write.**

Chapter 13: The Banshee part 1

Weiss and Yang, after having gone to gather team JNPR, were forced to explain the matter as they had heard someone distinctly not Ruby yell about being a Faunus. To say they were shocked was an understatement, well except Ren, at least he didn't show it, and honestly Yang wondered if he was even capable of facial expression. "WHAT!? YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT BOW SHE WEARS ISNT JUST FOR FASHION?! Though that does explain why I swear I've seen it twitch. Ooh, I bet that's why she has such good balance, I wonder if she likes fish? Now I'm hungry. Does she groom herself? I tried grooming myself once, Ren had to do some major chiropractic work after that. Why can't I ever meet a sloth Faunus?" Nora said, rapidly beginning to ramble. Jaune's only response was an open mouth that promptly fell open again when Pyrrha attempted to close it. Pyrrha's response was probably the most reserved, a simple, 'that explains the yelling' and a few surprised blinks.

"Glad you said you were hungry Nora, Ice Queen and I were headed to the mess hall, come on." Yang said, gesturing for them to follow her as she turned and began walking. JNPR and RWBY's W and Y soon found themselves in the dining hall. Once everyone had taken a seat Yang leaned forward. "Okay, who here thinks that in the course of Ruby comforting Blake our little bet will be solved?" She said with a grin. "Honestly Yang, don't you feel the slightest bit guilty you are betting on your little sister and her feelings?" Weiss sighed, rubbing her forehead in annoyance. "Nope," the Blonde Brawler of Beacon answered as she began eating. "Ifs nof life we're doinf any harn," Nora mumbled around a mouthful of, what else, pancakes. Weiss sighed, deciding to drop the matter. "Now anyone know where Blake and Ruby may have gotten to?" Jaune asked once everyone had finished eating. "Knowing Ruby, after she undoubtedly caught up to Blake, she decided to read to her to try and relax her, in other words, to the library." Yang said, standing as she said the last part and began to walk, Weiss just behind, Team JNPR behind Weiss as they all began heading for the library.

"Told you guys they were here. Honestly, I know my sister just that well..." Yang started and slowly drifted off as the entered the library. "Nora you are going to need to shut up for about ten minutes. I'm going to sign my own death certificate." Yang whispered and walked out, leaving the group consisting of JNPR and Weiss to look at her quizzically.

They turned around and saw what caused Yang to say some of that. Blake and Ruby in each other's arms, asleep, snoring lightly. Weiss was taken aback partially by the sight of Blake's ears uncovered and in the open, without the heat of an argument distracting her. The only thing Weiss felt was like an ass. The sight also reminded her of the unscrupulous actions they all partook in. She felt like an ass and dirty. She was ripped out of her thoughts as Yang came back holding a bucket filled with water.

'So that's what she meant. This can only end one way and that is bad. Very very very bad. But as long as I keep away from it they can't get angry with me for helping. Plus I get a laugh before I admit I was in the wrong.' Weiss thought in an oddly evil way for her. She may be heartless but she wasn't evil by any means. The group watched closely as Yang tip-toed carrying the bucket and raised it over her head.

In one quick motion, she poured it on the sleeping Faunus and used the group as a meat barricade. "YANG XIAO LONG! GET BACK HERE NOW! I'M GOING TO SHAVE YOUR HEAD!" Ruby screeched and the look on Blake's face was one of a wet cat. Pure rage and even more terrifying than normal. Ruby vanished and rose petals cascaded to the ground. It happened in the blink of an eye but she jumped onto Yang's back pushing her to the equally angry Blake.

Yang tried to maintain her balance but fell face first at Blake's feet. "Heh heh. What would you say if I said the others made me do it, because the expected Rubes would give me mercy?" Yang asked trying to get a way out of her current predicament. "But, you were still stupid enough to believe that yourself. Plus that smug look and your tone contradict that. So I'm giving you a choice now. Option one me and Blake shave your head. Option two we burn all your clothes. Option three we break your bed and cut it into little pieces and make you eat it." Ruby cited of the options for her sister.

"Is anyone else terrified that all those are amazingly evil for the normally sweet innocent Ruby?" Jaune asked and they all silently agreed. "Well wolf Faunus were renowned for being aggressive. One of the reasons Faunus agreed multiple times to try and kill them off." A blonde monkey Faunus said walking up to the group rubbing his eyes.

"You stupid monkey, I'll jump rope with your large intestine later! I'm dealing with my sister right now." Ruby yelled back. Weiss then noticed it was the stow away from the ship earlier today. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you, you know be running from the cops instead of going to a hunter and huntress school? Does the phrase 'out of the frying-pan into the fire.' ring a bell?" Weiss asked the suspicious man.

"I'm actually here for the Vytal festival, I'm a hunter training in Mistral... I just got on the wrong ship and noticed a bit too late. Luckily it was coming to Vale any way. Sooo changing the topic slightly and avoiding the death threat I just received... should we stop them before we need to clean blood up?" The monkey asked earning a maniacal laugh from the small wolf Faunus. "Is there an option I can keep my dignity, my bed and my hair? Because I may take that option." Yang asked, still attempting to get free.

"You won't like that option." Blake said to Yang, quietly, menacingly. "I'm pretty sure I would. Again, I want my dignity, me bed and my hair." Yang said to clarify her position. "Ruby let her go and let's ignore the flirtatious monkey, we have some work to do. Oh and Yang, that monkey attempted to get with Ruby by the way." Blake said helping Ruby up and left the group staring evilly at the monkey.

As Blake and Ruby got into the dorm room Blake revealed the option Yang picked. As soon as the door was open they duo set to work. Ruby gathered a length of rope and helped Blake take Yang's bed down and tossed it out the window having it land precariously on branches. The duo hoped out of the window and got to work tying the rope to the bed. After twenty minutes of work they jumped back into the room and Ruby ran into the bathroom to get changed. Blake waited patiently outside after ten minutes Ruby stepped out in her simple pyjama bottoms covered in hearts and a black tank-top with a chibi beowolf.

As Blake walked out Yang and Weiss walked back in and noticed the change. Before Yang could say anything Weiss spoke up. "I'm sorry I made an ass of myself Blake. I crossed the line and to show I can put my pride aside, I admit I was wrong and I'm sorry." Weiss said offering a black ribbon to Blake. "You and Ruby forgot this." Weiss said looking down and away from Blake's eyes.

"Thanks... and I'm sorry for snapping like that. I know you weren't angry at me or the Faunus but at the White Fang and your dad. It's just I didn't have a loving home like Ruby, I've been nearly killed a few times since I was a little kid, just because I'm a Faunus. But the hate Ruby would have gone through is different because she is a wolf and like the monkey Faunus said, they were renowned for their anger, which has caused a lot of issues." Blake said taking her ribbon and walked to her bed to let Weiss think about what she said.

"Okay touchy feely stuff out of the way I thought I agreed to keep my bed." Yang angrily asked, earning a giggle from Ruby. "And your bed is still intact like you agreed but Blake and myself both agreed you don't deserve your bed and the warm room. So it is suspended out of the tree. So you can sleep on the floor. Or sleep in the tree. Your choice." Ruby said getting comfortable on her bed, curling into a small ball.

"Weiss can I sleep in your bed?" Yang asked and received a glare from the heiress and a venomous 'No'. Blake tossed her a pillow and blanket as she got onto her bed and pulled out a book and began to read, relaxed even more due to her ears being unconfined as she started to enjoy the book. Yang grumbled something about how she should have gone with the second option.

Blake quickly lost track of time as she put her book down and rolled over onto her side and looked at Ruby. The sight of her sleeping was a relaxing thing, it was like a lighthouse in the storm that was her past. Blake quickly lost track of time for the umpteenth time that night. She was pulled from her thoughts as Ruby shot up with a worried look on her face. She looked around and jumped down from her bed and shook Yang violently.

"Yang, wake up. I heard an awful scream. I think someone is hurt!" Ruby said pausing in her shaking, seeing a look that promised violence on Yang's face at being so violently awoken. "Ruby I didn't hear anything, go back to sleep." Yang said turning around. Ruby quickly noticed Blake looking at them. "Blake please tell me you heard that." Ruby said softly. Tears beginning to run down her face. That sight alone hurt Blake more than any form of torture she could ever go through.

"Ruby I heard nothing and I haven't gone to sleep yet. If it helps you, you can crawl into my bed." Blake offered pulling back the covers. Ruby climbed in and looked into Blake's eyes. "You believe me don't you?" Ruby asked, the tears starting to resume their un-rightful place on Ruby's face.

"I believe you Ruby, I just don't believe my own ears." Blake said wiping the tears from Ruby's face. "It wasn't like any other loud noise. I heard it clearly and it was piercing, it sounded like an old lady." Ruby said, burying her head into Blake's chest attempting to dry her tears and failing. It pained Blake to new levels. It took Ruby two whole hours to cry herself to sleep, the worst part was that Blake could not console her in any way.

The only time Blake was happy in those two hours was when her ears picked up Ruby's slow, slightly shaky breath. It evened out after another half an hour and only then did Blake let herself fall asleep. The shallowest sleep of her life to date.

**Author's Note:**

**I know what you are thinking why split this up and it is like I said in the first authors note, it is time to plot hard and this is the first part of said plot but it also serves to strengthen the ideology of the budding romance between Blake and Ruby.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I'm back and the last chapter I forgot entirely to mention my eternal ****gratitude to my editor, please don't kill me Abiectio, they need me to write the story (*pouts and walks away to get rid of the knife and barrel of lye*-A). Any ways with that out of the way let's get back to plotting hard.**

Chapter 14: The Banshee Part 2

Yang awoke with a sore back to the sun hitting her straight in the eyes, and if looks could kill, the sun would just have been destroyed. Sighing softly she stood up and started to crack her back. She looked at Ruby's bed and was seething at the empty bed. She looked to the only other bed Ruby could be in after she woke Yang up last night; Blake's. She saw Blake's and Ruby's head. She could see red streaks down her face. Yang walked over to Weiss and shook her gently. Weiss awoke and was about to give her a massive tongue lashing... until she looked to where Yang was pointing.

Yang pointed to the door. Weiss got up and followed Yang out. Yang gingerly closed the door so as to not wake the two sleeping Faunus. "Okay, now do mind telling me why you woke me up this early?" Weiss hissed with venom at being woken up so early. Weiss was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination, she hated everything about it. "Well besides of course the obvious fact I'm still angry for sleeping on the floor, I'm pretty sure Ruby had a nightmare because she is in Blake's arms with tear streaks down her face." Yang said as she stepped across the hallway and knocked on JNPR's dorm.

A bleary eyed Jaune opened it. "Yang please say you aren't going to use our shower again. It took me an hour to unclog the drain." Jaune said stepping aside to let Yang and the newly awoken Weiss in. "No, not today. Your shower sucks any ways." Yang said throwing herself onto Jaune's bed. "Oh a bed. How I miss them." Yang muttered shoving her face into Jaune's pillow.

"Ruby is asleep in Blake's arms... again. And she was crying. Sooo instead of waking them up and quite possibly losing the blanket and pillow they were gracious enough to give me last night, I decided to wake up princess and tell you guys." Yang said lifting her head before putting her head back down into the pillow. 'God damn loop holes'. Was all anyone could make out.

"Well, okay but why come in here? Couldn't you two get changed in your room and then go into Vale?" Jaune asked slightly unsure about her motives. "Besides to let you all know by the looks of it Blake is closer to revealing her feelings then Ruby is plus this way I can get a bed. Beds are great." Yang said barely lifting her head up so the others could hear her. She started to put her head down and attempted to fall asleep until Nora started to jump on the bed Yang was attempting to sleep on.

"Nora! Stop jumping on Jaune's bed." Ren said in his usual monotone voice. "But she is falling asleep and I'm wide awake and I want pancakes, and to see who is close to winning because the suspense is killing me, and can we go get some sloths? Oh could you imagine a Sloth carrying a plate of pancakes, he would become my favourite thing... sorry Ren but you would get downgraded to number four." Nora said as Ren helped her down.

"Wait... I know I'm going to regret this but fourth?" Weiss asked, already wanting to join Yang and go to sleep. It was early still on a Sunday morning. "Well he is already third behind pancakes and sloths. But if the first two things were to combine into one majestic being, I would die from an adorable overload." Nora said jumping onto Ren's back. "To the food house my trusty steed!" Nora shouted as Ren sighed.

"Nora, we need to get changed first and so does everyone else." Ren said trying to get Nora off his back. After what seemed like ten minutes but was closer to two Ren sat down on Nora's bed. Nora reluctantly got off his back. In a single motion as soon as her feet touched the ground she ran into the bathroom with a speed to rival Ruby. She walked out of the bathroom not even two minutes later in her normal attire. "By the way Ren you're showing more emotion than normal. It's kinda scary." Nora said jumping on Ren's back again.

After they all got changed they made their way to go get breakfast. By the time Weiss got to the table after assessing the quality of the food they were serving, Nora was on her third plate of pancakes. Ren however was trying to fend off Nora from the syrup he made.

The sun hit Ruby's face, instead of waking up like she would normally do she curled further into the soft warm thing she had her arms firmly wrapped around. It smelt oddly familiar, oddly smelt like something comforting, something relaxing. Kind of like a good new book. It kind of smelt like Blake. At that thought Ruby's eyes shot open and found her head nestled in Blake's bosom. She looked up and saw Blake reading a book.

Ruby yawned to alert Blake that she was awake without moving from her oddly comfortable position. Blake looked down and saw Ruby looking at her with a light red shade dusted over her face. "Good to see you're awake. Did you sleep any better?" Blake asked putting her book down and scratched Ruby's ears. "How did I get here? I only remember a loud scream last night. It was so scary." Ruby said, faintly remembering the awful noise that woke her up last night.

"You got scared and tried to wake Yang up to no avail, noticed I was awake and I offered to let you sleep in my bed after I said I didn't hear anything." Blake said continuing to scratch her ears. "Where are the others?" Ruby asked with a slight hesitation in her voice, not wanting to disengage from the comfortable contact she had with Blake. "Yang woke Weiss up and they both went with JNPR to go get something to eat. Do you want to go get something to eat or what?" Blake asked stopping her scratching.

"Yeah... but can you continue to scratch me ears? I need to normally tell Yang where to scratch but I don't for you." Ruby asked sheepishly at the awkward question she posed. "Maybe later, it's ten in the morning. I'll do it next time I read to you." Blake said and instantly felt bad at the expression on Ruby's face. Blake wanted to kick puppies because that way the pain would more bearable. "Okay but only if you pinky promise me." Ruby said with eyes the size of dinner plates and her bottom lip jutting out, and Blake could have sworn her eyes were getting moist as the illegally adorable Ruby extended her pinky.

"Fine, I promise you next time I read to you, I'll scratch your ears." Blake hooked her pinky into Ruby's. "Now we should get up to get changed so we can go get food and I can think of a story to tell you." Blake said as Ruby pouted as she released Blake from her arms and whimpered at the loss for some unknown reason to her. Blake felt like a puzzle piece missing from her. If Yang wouldn't mock her or gloat over her Ruby would ask her. Unfortunately, Yang would do just that which meant that left Weiss, Pyrrha, or Nora.

'Nora would yell it and hurt my ears but also let Yang know. Weiss would simply make some comment of how she doesn't know anything about true feelings. That leaves Pyrrha, she is quiet enough and would understand it somewhat.' Ruby thought as she trudged into the bathroom to get changed. Blake meanwhile got changed in the room. After Ruby got changed she knocked on the door asking Blake if she was changed. "It's okay Ruby, I'm changed." Blake said.

The quickly walked into the dining hall and took a seat next to their friends. Blake had put on her bow to Ruby's dismay. She personally loathed the feeling of having her ears confined in anything. It always hurt and annoyed her further and always lead her temper, which was already on a short fuse, to grow a shorter one, but Ruby understood why she did it. Some people don't like Faunus and in her experience, some Faunus don't like her.

The look they got from the group was one of shock like Ruby accidentally ate their cookies. "Is there something on my face?" Ruby asked quickly wiping her face. "No Ruby it looks like you were crying." Pyrrha said, wiping her mouth with a napkin Ruby could only assume she had set in her lap. "I wasn't crying that I can remember." Ruby said and started to eat the food she had in front of her.

Before anyone could comment on how weird that sounded Ozpin came onto the intercom system and made an announcement. "Would Miss Ruby Rose come to my office? Again, Miss Ruby Rose to my office." With that he turned the system off. "Why does Ozzypants want to talk to me?" Ruby asked standing up. "Perhaps he is trying to educate you on how to pronounce his name." Weiss quipped.

If Ruby heard the comment Weiss made, she choose to ignore it. Ruby just stood and began to trudge towards a scary new destination. As she approached the door she knocked lightly in case she was in big trouble for something. Professor Goodwitch opened the door and gestured Ruby to step in. "Have a seat Miss Rose," Ozpin told her, gesturing to an empty chair. Ruby quickly took the seat. The atmosphere of the room was sombre at best.

"Ruby I called you here because I have terrible news to tell you. Your dad was sent on a mission last month and is yet to return, he is presumed dead." Ozpin said looking Ruby straight in her eyes to convey how serious the matter is. "What?! Dad is missing?! Shouldn't Yang be here too?" Ruby asked tears beginning to well in her eyes. "It isn't Tai, Ruby. I mean your biological father. The one who held up your adoption for so long. Legally, I'm meant to tell you after I informed your legal guardian who would decide whether or not to let you know. Tai told me to tell you." Ozpin said, noticing the slightly relaxed demeanour Ruby acquired.

"Oh... I didn't know him though." Ruby spoke sadly for the missing relative she never knew. "Like I said I'm legally obligated to inform you, I have also sent a team to ascertain for certain his fate and recover his body if necessary, you are dismissed." Ozpin said in a slightly monotone, almost robotic voice. Ruby quickly left and ran to her dorm room.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so that chapter is done and it is also the only myth my family believes in which is a different story all together. Again I'd like to thank the amazing skills of my editor. And leave a review please I do enjoy reading them. By the way how many of you know any of these stories?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay back again and again I would like to thank my editor for being such a great guy and not gutting me and using me carcase as a meat toboggan (*Pouts, having just sent out an order for toboggan runners, now I have to get my money back*-A)... I need to stop watching abridged series while I write this. But in my defence I do love them and the crass humour and I'm not giving it up by any means.**

Chapter 15: The Banshee part 3

Ruby sat in a ball on her bed, the red sheet she used to block out the sunlight, she now used to simply hide herself. She had no idea why this affected her so strongly, she never even knew the man. The most she ever got was a birthday card and some money put into an account for her eighteenth birthday. The money Ruby couldn't care less about and the cards where just a piece of card-stock with some writing on it. But there she was on her bed crying, hiding from the world. Her scroll she long since turned off, she got far too annoyed at it constantly going off with new texts from her team and JNPR.

Sure she understood they were worried about her sudden disappearance, but if they truly wanted to find her they could. She heard people walking in and shouting her name, but she didn't want to nor could she answer them. Her mind was a mine field, in both name and reality. Every thought she had was slowly destroying her. She could find no safe ground in her thoughts. She slowly let out more and more sobs.

Yang tossed the sheet up and saw Ruby in a ball. Without saying a word Ruby turned around and faced the wall. She purposely drowned out all noises. She wasn't trying to be rude to her sister or whoever was with Yang, she just knew if she opened her mouth, she wouldn't be able to control entirely what was said. Her temper, she could tell, would win out and she would say something that couldn't be taken back and cause her nothing but regret. Another feeling she didn't want to feel now.

All the noise was nothing but white noise, the pain she felt for the missing man who was almost nothing to her. He was simply half of her creation, someone who never even put up a fight to get her, he just delayed Tai and his family adopting her. Ruby always thought it was his loss. She would graduate as the earliest ever huntress, she would bring pride to the last of the wolf Faunus and show him what he missed. Her thoughts were nothing but malicious towards him... so why is it that he is missing and presumed dead hurting so much?

Yang was beginning to panic at Ruby's unresponsiveness. She got a call on her scroll about ten minutes after Ruby left. It was her dad and he told her the news she assumed was what got Ruby called to Ozpin's office. She rushed to Ozpin's office to look for her but found out she was gone. She called Blake and told them partially how Ruby received bad news and now she is missing. She started the mass hunt. They all took turns attempting to call Ruby, but after half an hour, they didn't even receive a single ring, signalling that she turned off her scroll.

Yang held her breath further when they ran out of places. They had either their dorms or the entire city of Vale. And at the speed at which Ruby could run, that made it even harder. Yang quickly turned to Blake, "We need to hope she is in one of the dorm rooms. If she went into Vale, needle in a haystack is an understatement." Yang said running towards the last major hope she had. She threw the door open and quickly looked around. She noticed nothing out of the ordinary, until she heard it. The softest sniffle, followed by cloth against skin.

Blake motioned to the Ruby's bunk, Yang walk over placing immense hope on Ruby being there. But doubt began to wiggle its unsightly head in the back of her mind. As she tossed the sheet back and saw her sister she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Ruby... are you alright? We were so worried about you..." Yang said, Ruby's response was turning around to face the wall.

"Ruby... Talk to me. I know you hate things like this but we can't help if you won't talk." Yang tried again to no avail. Blake stepped up and said, "I just let the others know we found her. They should be coming here now." Blake took a moment to look at the sight before her. Yang at wits end. And Ruby. If the sight last night hurt Blake an insurmountable level, the sight before her made her want death, that pain would be far easier to bear.

Ruby just stayed where she was, crying. She knew she would need to tell them sometime but she wasn't sure if she would remember how to hold her tongue. She knew if she couldn't control it she would say something bad. She wasn't sure what but she knew it would be bad. "Ruby... can you at least look at me." Was all that came in through the white noise, it was Blake's voice. Ruby wasn't dumb by any stretch. She knew Yang was attempting the same thing but why was it only Blake's that could get through to her?

Ruby quickly shook any thought from her head and went back to sniffling, actively trying to drown out everything. "Ruby... please... just look at me. You don't need to say anything. Just turn around and look." Again Blake was the only one to get through. It was enraging. Ruby wanted to be alone. She wanted to drown out everything. Why was Blake, who was probably not the only one trying, getting through? Ruby scrunched further into a ball and again forced herself to try and drown out everything. All noises. "Ruby... can you say anything... I'm worried... we all are worried... please... at least one word." Blake managed to get through once again.

Ruby flipped around to stare at Blake and Yang. Her eyes, she knew, would be red. But this was the easiest way to show them she could hear them without speaking. She could see Yang trying to speak. But Ruby couldn't hear it. She wasn't even trying to ignore Yang anymore. All attention was on drowning out Blake. "Ruby... anything... anything at all. Please... if not for Yang, for me?" Blake asked. It was infuriating Ruby further. Why couldn't she drown out one voice? Realising they wouldn't stop she just shook her head.

"Ruby... anything... I don't care even if it's something angry and you just yelling at me and your sister. Please?" Blake pleaded again desperately trying to appeal to Ruby. And it was the truth. She needed to hear Ruby speak. She needed Ruby to get it off her chest whatever was causing her pain. Blake knew all too well what that would do in the long run. She had seen it far too many times. It didn't just tear up relationships, be it familial or otherwise, it tore up the person internally until they blew up, causing more damage.

"I'm Fine." Ruby said so quiet, even Blake had trouble, "You're not fine Ruby. Whatever Ozpin said to you is hurting you. And doing this..." Blake just gestured to Ruby in her ball, "isn't helping. I know what you're trying to do and it isn't going to end anywhere nice." Blake spoke softly, every word just as gentle as the ones that proceeded it. "You don't know a damn thing about what I'm doing!" Ruby shouted and turned back to face the wall, just as the other members of the group walked in.

"You think your thoughts are a mine field that you are trying to navigate. You're scared that you will say something you will regret unless you can navigate it yourself." Blake spoke jumping up onto Ruby's bed forcing her to look at her straight in the eyes. "I've seen what that can do Ruby. Whatever Ozpin told you, obviously you can't handle it yourself. That is why we are here Ruby! We are here to help you! This will only hurt us just as much as it is hurting you!" Blake yelled. Yang having long given up with trying to talk to Ruby once it became clear that only Blake could get through.

"BLAKE I SAID I'M FINE NOW DROP IT!" Ruby shouted back her anger slowly but surely coming to the surface. "AND AGAIN YOU'RE NOT 'FINE'! GOD DAMNIT RUBY SCREAM, PUNCH SOMETHING, PROVE IT! YOU'RE IN PAIN AND IT IS CAUSING ALL OF US PAIN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL US WHAT OZPIN SAID BUT THE LEAST YOU CAN FUCKING DO IS TELL US THE TRUTH, YOU ARE IN PAIN!" Blake shouted tears beginning to sting the corner of her eyes.

"FINE! I'M NOT OKAY! I JUST FOUND OUT MY BIRTH DAD IS MISSING AND POSSIBLY DEAD AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THAT HURTS SO MUCH!" Ruby shouted tossing Blake off of her and onto the floor. "THAT BASTARD WANTED NEXT TO NOTHING TO DO WITH ME, THE ONLY CONTACT I HAD WITH HIM WAS A DAMN LETTER FROM WHEN YANG AND HER DAD OFFICALLY ADOPTED ME AND A CARD EVERY YEAR THAT ONCE I READ AND SHOWED TO YANG, I BURNED IT. SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THIS IS HURTING SO BAD!" Ruby shouted her rage having long since been realised, but this is what Blake wanted. She wanted Ruby to get this all off her chest.

"I have long since planned to become the best huntress and bring pride to the handful of wolf Faunus and show how he passed up the greatest daughter. The other remaining wolves would side with me and shun that bastard!" Ruby said somehow her anger started to subside the longer she talked about the topic. She already knew she said something she shouldn't have. She knew that she shouldn't have mentioned that last sentence but she had to. To get this off her chest was almost therapeutic like she knew it needed to be said. "Ruby... did me and dad not give you what you wanted?" Yang asked tears beginning to run down her face.

"No it isn't like that Yang! You and dad gave me nothing but love! I wanted to shove it in the bastard's face that every single attempt he could have gotten me he chose to ignore it! Forcing dad to go the longest possible way to finalise everything!" Ruby turned her anger towards her sister.

"But do you have any idea!? Any slightest idea how much I got physically hurt saying to other Faunus that not all Humans are bad? That most are nice. I'd say about half the time I was in hospital for getting beaten was because of shit like that! The other half was simply because I was part of a doomed species of Faunus. A type almost every single Faunus agreed to attempt on multiple times to kill my species. I won't give it too long before every single Faunus here wants me dead too! And most of those issues caused by that one asshole who happened to fuck my mother causing me! At least if I was with him he would have told me this shit instead of me having to learn the hard way!"

The atmosphere in the room became dark. The all stood not sure what to say. Yang was too busy crying to speak once her sister's true feelings where out.

"Even Blake wouldn't know of the pain I went through. Sure she may have had her ears pulled and possible cut amongst other things. She could barely comprehend the pain. So sorry if I wanted to show that bastard that he caused far more suffering then was necessary." Ruby said dropping the sheet to block out the others. "Well if you are going to be a bitch about this I'm starting to rethink what I said to you during initiation." Weiss said, causing Ruby to toss the sheet back over again so she could see everyone.

"It obviously wasn't his loss that he lost you if this is how you treat your sister and friend. You just destroyed Yang and possibly harmed Blake mentally. Granted I'm not going to say I by any means am clean, and I fully agree that being able to shove something in your father's face is a great goal, I fully plan to do that too. But so what? He most likely is dead. You can still fulfil your dream, you can still shove it in his face and bring pride to the wolf Faunus. You don't need to be a bitch about this." Weiss said bringing a lighter atmosphere to the room. "I'm sorry I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth. I'm not going to apologise as well because Blake wanted me to do this." Ruby said disappearing into rose petals leaving them all a bit shocked.

"I know what she said was out of anger but it still hurts what was said." Yang said recomposing herself as she dried her tears and looked to see who was left in the room. Blake had disappeared and Weiss and JNPR were talking. "Does anyone know where Blake vanished to?" Yang asked. Everyone but Weiss simply shrugged. "She said she was going to talk to Ruby without us around because it is easier." Weiss said.

On the roof Ruby and Blake sat staring at the sky. "You know you really need to apologise to Yang," Blake said, breaking the silence. "I know but what was said was true." Ruby muttered turning to look at Blake. "All of what I said was true, but it was a bit harsh" Ruby said hugging Blake. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. That wasn't true, just me trying to hurt you." Ruby said softly.

"It takes a lot to hurt me Ruby, but from what you said, I think I know what caused that scream last night." Blake said, returning the hug. Ruby just looked at Blake with a look that told her to continue. "I think it could have been a Banshee, they scream loudly if someone in your family or someone close is about to die. She signifies the end of their life letting all people who knew the person about their death." Blake spoke softly enjoying the new found sound of silence. Ruby returning to her normal self.

"So should we go back or do you want to stay out here and clear your head a bit longer?" Blake asked the small wolf eared red head. Ruby said something too quiet for Blake to hear. "Ruby my hearing isn't that good, speak up."

"Can we go to the library? You still owe me an ear scratch and a story." Ruby said and Blake just chuckled nodding her head. "Sure but that means we need to get up." Blake said and Ruby just pouted but reluctantly got up. "It better be a long story." Ruby muttered crossing her arms. Blake chuckled as the raven haired Faunus walked side by side with the crimson haired one.

On their way to the library, Ruby heard heavy footsteps and someone say in a voice of awe and respect, 'Guys look, Team SAGA's back!' Stopping, Ruby and Blake turned to see the object of everyone's attention. Passing by was a team of fourth years. The man in front wore a black cloak and on his back was a scythe, on his wrists he wore gauntlets, and on his hip was a sword. Behind him was a giant of a man, seemingly to dwarf even Yatsuhashi. The man's steps seemed almost….mechanical and Ruby would have sworn he didn't blink once and he didn't even seem to notice the weight of the massive greatsword on his back, it had to be at least two and a half Ruby's in length. Behind him cam a woman with long, fiery red hair and a black leather jacket. Over her shoulder was a quiver and unstrung bow, on her hip she wore an exquisite dagger. Bringing up the rear was a tall man in a silvery grey cloak. As he went, only one eye seemed to blink, and Ruby, surprised, took another sniff to confirm what her nose told her, a snake Faunus, one of the few non-mammal Faunus out there, and second in rarity only to wolves. On his back was a rifle and a pair of large crescent blades. The woman stopped as if only just noticing the people watching them arrive, and not at all pleased with their presence, evident in the piercing glare she sent at them as one hand seemed to impulsively go to her dagger. The man in the grey cloak, as if sensing trouble, set his hand on her shoulder. "Easy Sinéad, easy mo chara, they are only curious," He whispered. The woman relaxed and nodded. The group then resumed walking, disappearing into the dorm building.

Ruby looked over at Blake. "They looked cool, I'd love to look closer at those weapons, especially that scythe," she said, the sparkle in her eyes the same she got whenever she saw a weapon that interested her. Blake chuckled and shook her head. "You still want that story and ear scratch, or do you want to go chase after them and ask to see their weapons?" Ruby stood there, her love for stories and Blake scratching her ears waging war with her love for weapons. "To the library!" she finally said and began walking, at which Blake chuckled and followed.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I'm done again. And I still am watching an abridged series. Ah don't you love them? Like always, I'd like to thank the amazing skills of Abiectio. He makes this a whole lot easier. So again if you don't want me to become a meat toboggan (*He's off the hook since I got a refund for those toboggan runners*-A) keep showing support for this story by leaving a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay as of me starting to write this on an hour sleep and multiple hours of work and taking a steamer door to the back and having oil burns on my wrists... who would have thunk that working in a kitchen ****would be dangerous? Anyways, this story has over twenty five favourites and over thirty follows. To most that means nothing but for a small time writer who sucks, in my opinion, that is a lot. That's right I think I suck at writing. The few of you who review, you mean a lot because you encourage me more than any favourite because you voiced your opinion. And partial credit goes to my editor, he helps make the story as amazing as it is. (*Aww thanks-A*)**

Chapter 16: The Nightingale and The Rose part 1

"_I'm sorry for saying the truth earlier Yang. It is true that the pain I have suffered for being a wolf Faunus can only be felt by another wolf Faunus... but I did say some angry things that weren't true and I caused you pain. Can you forgive me?" Ruby said, looking away from her sister. Her line of thought was simple, Yang must hate her now for what she said._

_Yang just wrapped Ruby in a hug and ran her fingers through her hair. "I hope you know what was said was hurtful. True or not. But Rubes... you're my sister. I may fight with you day in and day out but I will always love you, and part of that love means I forgive you." Yang said as Ruby quickly returned the hug._

"_The other part says I get to get my bed back. Have you tried sleeping on the floor? It sucks." Yang said, having to add a joke in to lighten the already dark mood. "But Yaaannggg! I may have been a bitch but that took a lot of time to get up there and it is late." Ruby whined causing Yang to laugh. "Fine then I get your bed tonight. You can wrap your tiny arms around the kitty and snuggle like you've been doing." Yang said causing both Ruby and Blake to blush a shade of red that would put Ruby's cloak to shame._

"_Twice Yang! That only happened Twice." Ruby said defending her stand point. "Count again. By my count three times. Sadly only one of those times to my knowledge Blake initiated." Yang said watching both Faunus go even redder if that was possible. "How is that sad?" Blake asked being the first to regain her senses between her and Ruby._

"_Because that means I'm just one step closer to slapping my dad ten times as hard as I can at any time. I'm just not sure should we plan his funeral open casket because I don't think we should let Nana see the mass of red hand prints on his face." Yang said in such manner that no one could tell if she was joking. "Yang... I said I'm not going to tell you or dad what way I'm orientated. So short of you getting Qrow indisputable proof of me being a lesbian you won't be able to smack him." Ruby said her blush dying down._

"_Right well, despite how fun it is to see you blush and become flustered, and I'm sure both Snow-pea and kitty love seeing you like that, I'm tired and we have classes in the morning. So either sleep in the bed with one of them or the floor." Yang said jumping up onto Ruby's bed and pulling the blanket over her body. Ruby turned to see Weiss just giving her a look that said simply, 'No'. Ruby turned to Blake giving her the best injured puppy look she could manage. Blake caved and as she got into her bed she let Ruby crawl in._

That was a month ago. Ruby wasn't sure why she knew it so easily. It was the first time she yelled at Yang and actually made her cry. But it could also be that after that Ruby has yet to sleep in her own bed. Blake just offered and it felt right to Ruby. It felt warm and safe. Blake would read to her most nights unless Blake was tired and then Ruby would read to her. It was perfect but Ruby still felt like something was missing. She could never place what exactly. She had tried to talk to Pyrrha but any time she got to JNPR's dorm she and Jaune were out training.

But today would be different. Jaune had the stomach flu. He was incapable to train even if they wanted to. She could get Pyrrha alone and she could ask. As Ruby walked across the hallway separating the two teams' dorm rooms. She raised her hand and just before she rapped on the door, the worst thing happened, she second guessed if this was the right way to figure out her feelings. Pushing the doubt from her mind, she knocked softly.

Nora opened the door and looked at Ruby for all of a second before she started rambling. "Heya Ruby. What brings you by? Is Jaune being loud with his vomiting? Did Ren say something he shouldn't have? He does that a lot. Plus he's started to show emotion. It's scary, I think the real Ren was abducted and replaced with a poorly made copy." Nora ranted off, counting down the possibilities as to why Ruby was there. "N-n-no. Nothing like that. I just wanted to talk to Pyrrha." Ruby said cursing the slight stutter. Before Nora could respond Pyrrha pushed Nora back into the dorm room.

"What do you want to talk about Ruby?" Pyrrha asked her expression was one of concern. "C-c-can we talk somewhere else? The smell of Jaune's vomit is going to make _me_ vomit." Ruby asked covering her nose and again cursing the stutter she seemed to develop in between the eight feet from her door to Pyrrha's. 'Hopefully she assumes it is because the smell of Jaune's vomit. Dear god! What did he eat, it smells like awful. I don't think I can ever forget that... why has my nose been assaulted so violently as off late?' Ruby thought as well as cursing whatever cruel deity that decided it would be fun to mess with her sense of smell.

"Sure, let's go out to the garden, which should be far gentler on your nose." Pyrrha said closing the door behind her and walked with Ruby in a comfortable silence. As they walked into the small secluded garden, Ruby let the smells of the flora and fauna embrace her, the smell of nature. It quickly became the second most comforting thing to her as of late. Which is why Pyrrha is here. Ruby was willing to do a Yang thing and bet that Pyrrha would know what was going on with her.

"Okay, Ruby do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked taking a seat under a tree by a small group of wild flowers. She started to pick them and weave them together. "Before that. Promise me that whatever we talk about will never get back to Yang, if it does, I will never hear the end of it." Ruby said taking a seat in front of the fellow red head. "Fine. I promise I won't let it get back to Yang." Pyrrha said, continuing what she was doing.

"I'm starting to have weird feelings about someone in particular. I'm just not sure what these feelings mean." Ruby said, enrapt at what the Spartan woman was doing. "Okay first off, who is causing these feelings? And secondly, what type of feelings? And finally why come to me? I can understand if you don't want to talk about it to Yang, but that still leaves Weiss and Blake, not to mention you could have asked Nora." Pyrrha recited off her questions.

"Promise you won't laugh when I tell you who." Ruby said her bottom lip jutting out. "If I was going to laugh it would be at you being so interested in me making a simple flower crown. So it is safe to say I won't laugh." Pyrrha said only breaking from what she was doing to show Ruby she was serious. "I-it's Blake. Which is why I only had you to turn to. Weiss I doubt would know and Nora is loud... plus she would blab to Yang." Ruby said blushing and looking away from Pyrrha's vicinity.

"Ahh. That still leaves question number 'B'" Pyrrha said trying to see if Ruby was paying attention still. "Don't you mean number 2?" Ruby asked and ~Pyrrha just nodded.

"Well like I have butterflies in my tummy whenever I'm near her and whenever she scratches my ears or hugs me, I feel like I don't want those precious moments to end. And whenever I'm asleep and she is hugging me, I feel safe and warm and... well... I think the right word would be just that. 'Right'." Ruby said blushing and pulling her hood down a bit.

"Well, I know how you feel, and I think I know the 'problem' as it were; you have a crush on Blake. Which leads me to my next question, you want to know how to get those feelings to stop don't you?" Pyrrha asked and Ruby just nodded. "That I can't help you with. Well 'Can't' is the wrong word... it's more like I'm choosing not to. This is something you need to learn for yourself." Pyrrha said as she stood up and put the flower crown on Ruby's head. "I can however give you that. Just let things work out naturally Ruby." Pyrrha said helping Ruby up.

"Come on I need to get back to Jaune. And I'm sure Weiss would want you to study, you did only get a 90 percent on your last test." Pyrrha said causing Ruby to pout further. "But that still put me in the top five people for that test." Ruby said as the flower crown began to fall a bit down her face. Pyrrha just began to giggle at how sweet that looked.

Meanwhile, in the school library, Blake was running herself ragged. She had a simple goal; confess to Ruby, but how? All the books she had read told her one of two things. Option one was to do a do something to get her attention. Option two was slightly illegal that required her and Ruby to go at it when Ruby or she went into heat. Option one was the one she had to go with, and unfortunately she wanted to do it by the time the dance came up, and that was in one week.

And to add insult to injury, there was a stupid red dot moving around. She had to catch it, the sooner the better so she could find what would get Ruby's attention. As she stalked the vicious red dot she was just about to pounce when it disappeared and in its place stood the Blonde member of her team. "Sup, kitty?" Yang said, popping the 'p'. "What Yang?" Blake asked, She really didn't want to be distracted from her goal.

"Look, I know you have a thing for my baby sister, but draining you batteries like this... isn't the way to go." Yang said restraining a laugh at how Blake came to grow slightly more relaxed. "Look the dance is coming up. And she always said growing up, 'if anyone ever wanted to dance with me all that person would need to do is give me a red rose. But only when they are out of season.'" Yang said giving her best Ruby impersonation, which was atrocious in Blake's opinion.

"Unfortunately for you, we are well out of season. So you have a few days to go hunting for one. Don't go cheap and buy some imported ones, she would want one from nature." Yang said as she walked off to let Blake think what she said. 'That's perfect except trying to find something like that... but if it gets me her heart I should start.' Blake thought with a smile gracing her lips. She would get a chance to dance with Ruby all night if she wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so the other half of this I wrote the day after and the stats for the story increased I swear it is like I look away and it goes up. Which is weird because again, I think I'm terrible at doing this. Again I'd say hats off to my editor but I put mine in the Faunus Ruby ring... and sadly that was my best hat. Right so I'm going to go and put some burn cream on my hands and arms... hot oil hurts a lot.**

**Editor's Note:**

**Hey all, Abiectio here. First off, I would like to thank my author for putting up with the shit I give him in his notes, I'd also like to thank him for allowing me to insert a cameo of the team a friend and I came up with in the last chapter, thanks again buddy. Lastly, he's already asked you but be sure to review, I like to know how my editing is just as much as he likes to know how his writing is. -A**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, back to this after some sleep and a bunch of coffee. It is only eleven at night, I don't think it is too late, plus I'm feeling a whole lot better. Working in high end kitchens sucks when you have to do the desserts trust me on that. Like always I'd like to thank my editor for being an outstanding sport with keeping up with my writing speed. Well before I continue to ramble let's get back to the story you all came here to read.**

Chapter 17: The Nightingale and the Rose part 2

"Yaaannnggggg, why do you smell like sweat and shame?" Ruby asked seeing an out from the pile of books Weiss gave her to study. "Well, I just got done with the kitty cat. You should have seen her face as I left her." Yang said, enjoying the way Ruby's face contorted into one of disgust and shock, and a distinct level of murderous rage. "Relax Ruby, I just talked to her. But I really shouldn't have because I might or might not have said something containing important information about you." Yang said quickly jumping into Ruby's old bed that she had quickly commandeered.

"Yang! You get out of my bed right now and tell me exactly what you said so I know what I need to repair before it is too late!" Ruby shouted at her sister, her temper starting to boil again. "Relax Rubes. I didn't say anything bad. It's not like I mentioned that one bet that if you could eat a whole thirty pound turkey dad would scratch you behind your ears for a whole week." Yang said pulling out her scroll and began to read something on her scroll.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I listened to my big sister when I was four. Especially when she knew how much I like to have my ears scratched." Ruby pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "Hmmm I thought you would run out of things to surprise me with. I already thought you were at rock bottom with a lot of things, apparently not." Weiss said looking up from her notebook with various notes sprawled across the pages. "Nah I still have a long way to fall for that. Besides don't you have any siblings where you want to pull the proverbial wool over their head?" Yang asked dropping her head just over the bed frame to look at Weiss.

"My sister is a bitch to put it lightly but she isn't nearly as doltish as Ruby so it is impossible to pull a simple trick over her like that, and the expression is over the eyes, not head." Weiss spoke with such venom it even surprised her partially, mainly from how nice she was talking about her sister. "Wow, by the sounds of it seems like daddy had a favourite. Did princess not get the eighth horse when her sister wanted to tour the world?" Yang mocked and quickly dodged the glare Weiss shot her way.

"For your information Xiao Long, she was his favourite and he never hid that fact. As for the horse remark, I only had one horse at a time. And make another comment like that, and I'll teach Ruby how to look at deleted search history." Weiss said noticing how large Ruby's eyes grew out of excitement. "You wouldn't..." Yang challenged which Weiss accepted by returning the look until one of them forfeited. Yang backed down after what felt like an eternity to her. "Thought so." Weiss scoffed, returning to her book of notes.

"I'm bored! Don't you two want to do something fun?" Ruby asked flailing around Blake's bed after what felt like days to her but in reality it was closer to three minutes. "You still have to study. If you get less than one hundred percent, on any test." Weiss scolded her. "B-b-but, I was still in the top five. Yang got an N.G. and she doesn't have to study." Ruby pouted furious at her sister's lack of being forced to studying when she needed it more.

"Yang gets a much worse course of revision. The only reason you get away with overlooking the notes again, is because you scored so high. Yang doesn't get free time on the weekend until she scores in the eighties." Weiss said passing Ruby more notes. "Uhh Weiss this is so boring. I can only look over the notes so many times. I feel cooped up and I need to run and fight." Ruby whined dropping the notes Weiss gave her on the floor.

"Hey Ruby want to get a spar in? We haven't gotten one in in a while. Plus that should clear your mind a bit." Yang chirped causing Ruby's ears perk up at the challenge. "I'll take that as you are up to a fight." Yang said hopping down and pulled Weiss up. "We need a ref. Plus it shouldn't take long, I haven't beaten Rubes in a long time." Yang said smirking. "But I have a good feeling this time."

As they approached the arena Ruby's mood changed with each step. She became far more serious, it surprised Weiss. Though she had only seen Ruby fight once, if what she said about Ozpin's opinion of her was true, a single large Nevermore she could have dealt with by herself. To say Weiss was interested was an understatement. She wanted to see Ruby fight with nothing holding her back. Ruby quickly jumped into the ring and smiled as Yang jumped in to face her.

"Okay thus match will go by standard tournament rules. The second one of your auras drop into the critical the match is called." Weiss said setting up the screen to show their auras. "Hey Rubes want to make this interesting?" Yang asked deploying Ember Celica. Ruby just closed her eyes and nodded. "If I win, you tell me what way it is that you swing. If you win... I'll buy you a few pounds of strawberries." Yang said and Ruby nodded in agreement.

Before Weiss told them to begin, Yang jumped forward firing multiple rounds at Ruby. Weiss began to panic as Ruby just stood in the same place with her eyes closed. Ruby relaxed her body, letting her instincts take over. Her instincts told her that the shots were nothing but feints, and that her aura could handle them.

Yang meanwhile panicked. Ruby should have dodged, those rounds could cause her harm. Yang brought her right arm back and just as she was about to hit Ruby, in the split millisecond it would have taken her to hit Ruby in the face, she disappeared into a mini storm of rose petals. Yang quickly turned on her heel in a blink of the eye too late. Ruby used her semblance charged with firing her sniper scythe to further increase her already lethal speed to new proportions. Ruby's steel toed boots connected to Yang's face and sent her flying into the wall just behind her.

Ruby opened her eyes and saw Yang beginning to stand up on wobbly legs. "Sorry, Yang. I forgot that you can't handle that all too well." Ruby said sheepishly. Weiss called the match then and there. "Ruby, won. Yang... I thought you were joking when you said you haven't won against her in a while." Weiss was shocked as Yang was about to fall and Ruby caught her. "I'm sorry Yang. I shouldn't have hit you so hard. But you know how I get after not fighting in a while." Ruby said helping Yang up.

"Rubes... why were you holding back against me." Yang asked holding her ribs and coughing. "Sorry Yang but even when I did you still lost with one kick." Ruby said as she began to help Yang back to the dorm. "WAIT! Ruby was holding back!? But that fight was over in the blink of an eye." Weiss asked shocked that Ruby had such skills.

"Yeah she was holding back. She was relying on her instincts alone. If she wasn't she would have finished me off a lot faster and I would be going to the infirmary for a few days at least." Yang joked as she began to test how much weight she could carry be herself. "Ruby... I genuinely thought you were joking about what professor Ozpin said about your abilities. But that... wasn't even close to an even match." Weiss said grabbing Yang's other arm to help Ruby.

"Well Ozzypants only saw a fight I did when I was angry at him and Beacon... so my mind was a little as well. I think if I had you and Yang and Blake we could easily take him." Ruby said smirking, "After watching that fight, Miss Rose, I have no doubts that with just your partner and yourself, I would be at a severe disadvantage." Ozpin said stepping up to them after having watched the match. Enrapt at how Ruby was able to hide her true skills from his keen eyes.

"Uhh professor Ozpin, how much did you see." Weiss asked almost dropping Yang. "The entire fight. I'm constantly impressed by you Miss Rose. To think Tai was able to hide such skill. I think I might have over shot how long it will take for you to surpass every hunter." Ozpin said gesturing for them to continue to walk. "As for the footage Miss Rose was talking about, I'll send you a copy Miss Schnee." Ozpin said as he took a turn and walked a different path.

As the trio entered the dorm room Ruby noticed a distinct cat Faunus sitting down getting ready to pounce at a nearby singing bird. "Stupid bird stop singing. It is driving me crazy." Blake said and was just about to pounce when she noticed three new presence in the room. She turned around and gasped at the sight of Yang trying to continue standing. "What happened? Why does Yang look like she just tried to kiss a freight train?" Blake asked helping Yang onto Ruby's bed.

"Yang and I fought, I only got one hit in though." Ruby pouted crossing her arms in protest. Blake turned to Weiss. "It's true it was just a sparring match and Ruby did that with one hit and holding back." Weiss said gesturing to Yang. Ruby meanwhile was pulling on Blake's arm. "Come on Blake, it's your turn to read to me." Ruby said causing Weiss and Blake nothing but shock at how Ruby was able to maintain such an innocent personality after nearly hospitalising Yang.

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah I know it may seem odd and slightly blocky but I was distracted. I wrote this while watching the amazing movie, 'Michael Collins' (* Try editing one handed while playing Halo 4 multiplayer –A*) which I suggest if anyone wants to learn quickly about recent Irish history. And nice thing is the movie doesn't have too many inaccuracies. Right well hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. Like always leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay back again with this story and watching a much more violent abridge series that is also one of my favourite PSP games. Only reason I'm not going to make any references to it is giving my editor ideas seems like a very bad idea. (* He doesn't need to, I'm plenty of an inventive psychopath on my own, I need no ideas, MWA HA HA HA! –A*)**

Chapter 18: The Nightingale and the Rose part 3

The week went by oddly fast for Blake. She was continuously searching for a single flower, a flower that would get her Ruby's heart. A simple flower. A red rose. If it was any other person Blake would stab them full of holes like doughnuts, but it was Ruby who wanted the flower, so Ruby would get her rose. The dance was in a few hours and she couldn't find a single one.

"Hey kitty, what's wrong with you?" Yang asked as Blake fell face first onto the floor. Blake mumbled something into the floor boards. "Yeah come again, I don't have that super hearing that you and Rubes have, and try picking your head up." Yang mocked, poking Blake's back. Blake picked her head up, opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it.

"Still hunting for flowers... aww how sweet." Yang mocked further, not even avoiding a half-hearted punch thrown by Blake. "You. Have. No. Idea." Blake groaned, putting her head on the floor again. "I've found roses so yellow it would put your hair to shame, if they were compared to the sands of deserts, each grain of sand would pale in comparison." Blake started sitting up so she could look at Yang.

"I've found white roses that make it seen like Weiss should be called 'Schwarz', they are so white even the snow atop mountains would seem like an awful imitation. But red roses, I haven't found a single wild one. To add insult to injury the dance is in twelve hours and I haven't slept in days, Ruby probably is worried for me." Blake said solemnly. "I'm pretty sure the insult to injury would be me telling you there is a red rose bush that grows at the base of the window there and if you go to sleep now I'll keep Ruby away long enough for you to get some sleep and get ready. I'll even get Ruby to get changed in JNPR's dorm." Yang said, having to flare her aura to avoid a shot from Gambol Shroud Blake had pulled seemingly from nowhere.

"AND WHEN DID YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME THAT!?" Blake yelled, firing another shot. "When it stopped being so funny, but seeing you like this shows me that you won't hurt Rubes." Yang said in between laughs and dodging the death glares Blake was giving her.

Blake walked over to the window and saw the rose bush Yang kept hidden from her. There it was, the most beautiful red rose. The red shade put Ruby's namesake to shame, it would also be the most beautiful shade of blush on Ruby. If only Blake could make her that embarrassed she would feel like she accomplished something great in her life. Blake gently reached down and picked it ever so carefully. She came back up from the window to see a smirking Yang.

"Before I go to sleep I'm going to give her this." Blake said running out the door. Yang meanwhile took her scroll out and messaged everyone who was in on the bet. Then Yang joined Blake in the hunt down for Ruby.

"Weiss, I'm worried about Blake. She hasn't slept in days and I fear she may be being bullied by Cardin and I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold back against him if he is hurting her." Ruby said pouting and hitting her head against the table. "I'm sure she is fine, and I'd worry for anyone who hits her for what she would do to them." Weiss scoffed.

"Oh, is the pup worried about the kitty?" Coco asked as she walked towards the down trodden Ruby with Velvet hitting her on the head. "I said don't say stuff like that Coco, just go back over there and make sure everything is ready." Velvet said, the same shade of red as Ruby. "Sorry Bun but it is so cute to see her get flustered." Coco said and Weiss mindlessly nodded in agreement.

Before Weiss could say anything her scroll went off. She opened up the scroll and saw a message from Yang. '_The plot thickens'. _That was it. 'What does she mean by that... unless...' Weiss cut her thoughts off as they became far more lewd. Before she could formulate the accurate answer, JNPR walked in to the spacious hall. Shortly followed by Blake and Yang just as JNPR got right beside Weiss.

"Okay something is up and I don't like it, what are you planning Yang?" Ruby demanded as Yang and Blake walked over to her. "Yeah nothing that should cause worry for you Rubes," Yang said as she took a seat next to Weiss. "Clearly I can't do what I want to because I sense something is going down and I don't like it." Blake said taking Ruby by the hand and leading her just outside the room and around a corner.

"Ruby, Yang told me something about your past-" Blake started but was cut if by Ruby. "I swear I thought she was telling me the truth. She is just a bitch who thinks it is funny to lie to her younger sister." Ruby pouted. "I'm sure there is a story there and I do want to hear it, but I'm going to take a wild guess and say we are talking about two different things. She said how if someone was to give you a wild one of these..." Blake continued holding out the rose.

Ruby's jaw dropped to a point that rivalled Jaune's when he first found out about Blake being a Faunus as she took it in her hands gently. "That you would dance with them all night. I sort of want to make you good on that promise." Blake said taking Ruby's hands in her own. "Is... is this why you haven't been sleeping?" Ruby asked, looking between the flower in her hands and into Blake's amber eyes. "It is really hard to find one of those, worst part is Yang kept leading me on when she knew exactly where one was. She just thought it would be fun to lead me on for a week." Blake said looking into Ruby's pools of silver. To most they would seem like just normal eyes, to Blake they are one of the many things that make Ruby beautiful.

"I can't believe that she remembered that one stupid line I said when I was four. And I will gladly dance with you tonight Blake, but you need sleep." Ruby said softly so only Blake could hear her. Blake was about to say something when Ruby silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips. Blake was shocked at the sudden feeling of Ruby kissing her, but soon let down her defences as she leaned into the kiss. It was something simple but it still gave the both of them a feeling like their bodies got struck with electricity, it was nice and peaceful... until they both heard the familiar sound of a camera shutter closing and opening.

They separated and saw who was there. And in front of them stood JNPR with Weiss and Yang. "Right, you all need to pay princess, she called it. I honestly thought Rubes wouldn't have noticed till a month into going out with her." Yang said as she began to distance herself between herself and Ruby. "If I wasn't in such a good mood now I would pull your stomach out through your nose, fill it with quick dry cement and use it to beat you to death." Ruby said wrapping Blake in a hug. Somehow it felt far more right than all the previous hugs they shared.

"Well the kitty still needs to sleep, Princess and I need to do some last minute helping here. So Ruby go with JNPR and get changed there so Blake can get as much sleep as possible before you two share a romantic dance." Yang teased pulling Weiss with her back to go help Coco. "Okay, we will see you at the dorm Ruby, you go and tuck Blake in bed." Jaune said, leading his team off in front of Blake and Ruby.

"Promise me you will get enough sleep. I don't want you to fall asleep while you are dancing with me. If you do I will never forgive you." Ruby pouted, grabbing Blake's hand and interweaving their fingers. 'This feels right, like we are two puzzle pieces that just fit together.' Ruby thought. She doesn't want the butterflies to leave her, she loved Blake, and she loved just holding her hand.

"Hey, Ruby, obviously you feel the same as I do, where does that put us?" Blake asked as she and Ruby walked in. "I don't know? If you want it to stop at us dancing tonight. I'll be sad but I'd understand." Ruby said looking down and playing with her hood. "I spent a week hunting for a wild rose. If I just wanted a dance I would have just come up and asked you tonight." Blake said, grabbing Ruby's chin gently between her forefinger and thumb to pull her head up to look into Blake's eyes.

"Ruby... do you want to do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Blake asked. Ruby just nodded and leaned up to try and capture Blake's lips. As they met, Ruby felt the same electric shock run up her back like the last one but a thousand times stronger. Blake decided against herself and not attempt to get Ruby to deepen the kiss. The broke apart after what felt like days but was just a few minutes. "Till later Blake, get a lot of sleep." Ruby said and made her way towards JNPR's dorm.

Once she got onto the other side of JNPR's dorm door, she closed it and slide down with the goofiest grin on her face. She was truly happy with everything now.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not sure I like how this chapter turned out but by gum I am standing by it. Come hell or high water I shall stick by this. On a different note Abridge series are great. Like always leave a review and I'd like to thank my editor.**

**Editor's Note:**

**Hey all. First things first, Weiss wasn't the only one who would have gained money from that bet. Second of all, I am not sure if it was originally my author's intent for Weiss to win the bet, but either way, props to striker072 for being the one to call it. -A**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay back to this story and like I said before I'm constantly surprised at how much you guys like this story, I never thought it would get just over 40 follows and over 30 favourites. It is a miracle and I'd like to thank my editor for not using my spine as a pitching wedge... but I wouldn't put that past him. (* I got myself a new pitching wedge recently, so he doesn't need to worry…..for now-A*) Right so I must continue.**

Chapter 19: The Cat and The Devil part 1

The Dance was a beautiful thing for most. Ruby wanted to be back there but instead was sitting in Ozpin's office. The only silver lining was that Blake was with her. She didn't need her super hearing to know Yang was on the other side of the door. And. She. Was. Pissed. "Glynda, do you mind dealing with Miss Xiao Long? I'll talk with Miss Rose and Miss Belladonna." Ozpin said, not leaving room for Goodwitch to argue.

The platinum blonde teacher made long strides to the door and opened it and stepped out, closing the door. What Ruby noticed was just five seconds after Glynda left Yang got quiet, real quiet. "Now Miss Rose, please tell me your story once more." Ozpin said in a monotone voice that made Ren and Blake seem like they broadcast their emotions on a bright neon sign with loudspeakers. Before Ruby could speak Glynda walked in. "Is Yang alright?" Ruby asked, loathing the idea she would need to repeat herself again.

"Miss Xiao Long decided to take a nap, she is still alive and on her way back to your dorm room. Now please Ruby, explain to Professor Ozpin again." Glynda said, to the untrained ear with what sounded like spite. But Ruby knew she held no spite towards her or her team. "I've just said it multiple times to him." Ruby said softly but in the silent room she might as well shouted it out at the top of her lungs. "Ruby, I _need _to make sure what you say is true. If what you thought you smelt was just some common perfume then the back lash would be catastrophic." Ozpin said softly but sternly.

"Fine I'll tell you the story again. _Blake and I were dancing and I recognised a scent. It isn't a common perfume, I've only smelt it once before. The smell of ash and fire, but with a strong floral smell. Blake noticed something was off after a few minutes and brought it up. I said I just can't place this weird scent. Which never happens. After constant thinking of where I know it from it clicked. It was from the night Professor Goodwitch went looking for me. I asked Blake if she had her scroll. She said yes and I grabbed it and called professor Goodwitch._

_Once Professor Goodwitch answered and wondered how I got her number, I said how that dust mage was at the dance. She wanted to know how I knew and I said I recognised the smell. Then the person left the dance and I followed them to the CCT. Blake caught up asked me what was up and I said the person I could smell was a bad person connected to that Torchwick guy who I still want to bring a little bodily harm to. We walked up and caught the person just as they were leaving._

_Professor Goodwitch showed up and brought us here after she did a quick scan to make sure no one was there. _Then I told you this story twenty times." Ruby said yawning at the end of her story and hugging Blake's arm.

"Miss Belladonna, I'm not sure about most Faunus traits but did you smell the same thing?" Ozpin asked his attention turning towards Blake. "Sadly, my sense of smell isn't that strong. I did however get a good look at her. I already gave you the description of her. I think I saw her acting like a student from Mistral." Blake said getting her arm free from Ruby and wrapping it around her shoulders pulling her close.

"That you did." Ozpin solemnly said. "As for what next, you and your team will be sent to a hunter's house while I personally look into this." Ozpin said making both Ruby and Blake down trodden. "I do believe you, mainly because I know Tai wouldn't teach you to lie for such a serious thing, but it is just standard protocol. So I'll send you and your team to Patch where you will stay with Tai, you leave in the morning." Ozpin said causing Ruby to pick up slightly.

"Glynda, see them to their room, alert any other member of Team RWBY that isn't already there to their departure tomorrow." Ozpin said and turned around in his chair to look out of his office window. He pulled out his scroll and told his old friend about the team that will be going to his house for a week.

Blake noticed the mood change in her Professor any time this Tai person was mentioned. Blake decided to ask Ruby. As she leaned down to ask Ruby, as if reading the question from Blake's mind Glynda spoke up. "Tai was a cheating bastard who fathered Yang and Ruby. Sadly he is one of the most powerful hunters in all of Remnant. The only people who can out match him is his Brother and Professor Ozpin." She spoke forlornly.

"But dad does tell the best stories. Plus he can scratch behind your ears really amazingly." Ruby chirped causing Glynda to do a double take. She forgot how young Ruby really was. "Ohohohohohoh this means I can show you Zwei." Ruby said tugging Blake's arm.

"Okay Ruby, I do need my arm though." Blake said intertwining her fingers with Ruby's as Glynda led them down the hall to the dorm. "Okay here is your room, your flight will be at eight sharp. If you are not at the airship by then I will be forced to bring you there by force and you do not want that in the slightest." Glynda said opening the door for them and noticed the W and Y of RWBY was there talking.

"You four girls are leaving for Patch at eight in the morning for a week. Your team mates here will explain." She spoke as she was turning on her heel and left closing the door. "What does she mean?" Weiss spoke her voice beginning to take on a distinct level of distaste. "Well I may have... possibly... kind of... sort of... uncovered a terrorist plot tonight and apparently protocol is we need to stay at a hunter or huntress' house until they search into it." Ruby said rubbing the back of her neck, avoiding Weiss' gaze.

"Why Patch though? It's the back end of nowhere!" Weiss questioned, earning a glare from Yang. "Rubes and I grew up on Patch, and we are getting sent there because our old man lives there." Yang said getting a look from Weiss that just said 'Oh'. Ruby meanwhile began to pack for the trip back home in the morning. Blake meanwhile decided to fill them in a bit more as Yang soon joined Ruby. Weiss meanwhile listened carefully while she folded her clothes and began to pack her own.

Blake stretched and pulled Ruby down onto her bed. Ruby let out a loud 'Eep!' "Blake! You need to pack!" Ruby said trying half-heartedly to get out from the raven haired woman's arms. "I'll get my stuff ready after I get comfortable, you broke your promise, you didn't dance all night with me." Blake said pouting.

"If someone put music on I'd dance with you. But I'm pretty sure you won't get your clothes ready in the morning. You are one of the heavier sleepers of our team." Ruby said having given up fighting the hold Blake had on her. "Dance with me one more time and I'll get my clothes ready." Blake said not giving Ruby any room to argue. "Weiss I know you have some form of classical music, put that on." Blake said, the heiress pulled her scroll out and put on a slow dance song.

Blake pulled Ruby up and they both began to sway gently to the tune of the song Weiss had playing on her scroll. Blake was leading and Ruby just fell into Blake's embrace. 'How have I lived without her?' Was all the ladybug duo thought, but with all things, everything must come to an end as the music did, but they did not stop swaying to the tune, Blake and Ruby just hummed along to what it was.

A knock sounded on Ozpin's door. "Come in," he said, glad they had responded so quickly. The door opened and in walked team SAGA. Their co-leader, who everyone knew by the name 'Gold' stepped in first, instead of his usual attire, he now wore a rather striking tux with gold trim on the cuffs, on one finger of his left hand sat a steel band with crystal designs etched into it, which Ozpin knew every member of the team wore their own, they were a homing beacon for each between themselves. Behind him came a wall of a man who had to stoop his 7 and a half foot frame to enter, Adam Ex Machina was his name. Adam also wore a tux, the trim on his being a soft amber however, and his ring had gears and cogs etched into it. Behind them came two people hand in hand, both wearing small smiles, which for them amounted to huge grins. On the right of the pair was the red haired woman, Sinéad Collins who wore a red dress that only served to make her hair seem as it was burning. On the left was the other co-leader of the team, Argent Graur. He wore a tux as well, this one made of a soft grey-silver material. It was then Ozpin noticed the rings on the hand holding pairs hand, instead of the same steel band, the rings they wore were now both gold and the patterns, fire for Sinéad and a snake around a flute and smith hammer for Argent, were now made of a bright red stone and a silvery grey stone respectively. "I see congratulations are in order, Mr. Graur, Ms. Collins," Ozpin said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Ozpin, I'm just glad she said yes," Argent said, kissing Sinéad on the cheek. Sinéad blushed at that as Gold shook his head. "Hey hey hey, enough of that in here, you said you had a mission for us?" Gold asked the headmaster.

"Indeed, it has been brought to my attention that there is a possible terrorist plot under way in regards to Beacon, the team, a group of first years, RWBY, who brought this to my attention, are being relocated temporarily to Patch. While I have full confidence in Taiyang in regards to their safety, I wish to send a couple people to keep an eye on them just the same. Gold, you and Mr. Machina would be too easy to be seen, as such, Mr. Graur, you and Miss…excuse me, Mrs. Collins shall be doing so. Meanwhile, the rest of your team shall remain here to keep an eye on things. You four are my last fourth year team, I don't want to lose you, take no unnecessary risks, dismissed." Ozpin told them before turning to gaze out his window as SAGA filed out and headed back to the dance.

**Author's Note:**

**I know short chapter but my mind has been drifting slightly while writing, and I do need to set the stage slightly. Plus I like the ending to this chapter, and the start. It's the middle bit I don't like. But like always leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I have no idea if this will make it out the same day as the chapter 19 but right now I'm playing by ear which is currently filled with me listening to Nightmare. I love the group and they do some of my favourite anime themes. And I'm getting side tracked so let's get this show on the road.**

Chapter 20: The Cat and The Devil part 2

"Hey! Yang! Look!" Ruby yelled at her sister pointing out the window as they began the decent onto their island home. "Ruby, relax. You forget I don't have as great eyesight as you do." Yang said pulling Ruby back from the window. "But Yang, Dad and Qrow are both there. Hmm, wonder who they are, there's a red headed woman and a guy in a grey cloak talking to Dad. Weird, they just left. Though I think Dad looks slightly mad. What did you do?" Ruby both filled her sister in and was getting angry at her.

"Well because of the fact _you_ uncovered some terrorist plot against Vale and got us sent home. I'm starting to think you are the one he is angry at." Yang spoke calmly as she continued to pull her sister away from the window. "But dad could never be mad with me. And even if he is, I pull out the big adorable eyes add a lower lip quiver and he becomes putty in my hands." Ruby said as she began to grow her eyes and let her bottom lip quiver as an example.

"I never realised how evil you can be." Yang muttered as the pieces began to fall into place. "Yeah but as soon as you get one look you'll still cave anyway." Ruby said quickly getting back onto the seat next to Blake. Ruby noticed how much Blake was fidgeting in her seat. "Blake what's the matter? You normally are so calm and cool headed. Do you not want me to do the adorable face on you?" Ruby asked trying to figure out what was wrong with her girlfriend.

"What, you can control that?" Blake asked slightly angry that she found out that her girlfriend knew she could manipulate her. "Sometimes. Normally I don't, because that is cheating and my uncle always said that cheating is bad, and a good girl would never cheat." Ruby recited what her uncle taught her.

"Despite how tempting it is to never see that again, I don't know how I would live without it." Blake said leaning down and kissed her girlfriend. "So what's bothering you?" Ruby asked, crawling onto Blake's lap. "I'm worried that your dad won't approve of me." Blake whispered to Ruby.

"Well short of you going to stab me or Yang in our sleep he will like you. Not so much that Yang gets to smack him, but happy for us." Ruby said leaning into the crook of Blake's neck. She breathed in her scent deeply, tickling Blake slightly. She didn't mind, she had a cute red head in her lap. "Well I may still stab Yang. Any time we are like this she just glares at me a little." Blake whispered to Ruby.

"Break her bed with me next time, it's a lot more fun." Ruby giggled earning a giggle from Blake as well. It was these moments that she truly enjoyed. Ruby didn't just get past the walls she built up due to the cruelness of the world, she tore them down showing that there is still innocence that needed to be protected. Ruby was a beacon that the evils of the world would flock to to destroy, Blake needed to keep Ruby safe.

As the airship docked and the doors opened, Ruby was gone from Blake's lap. All she had there was a bunch of rose petals. She looked out the window and saw the small wolf child being swung around by a thin man. Blake stood up and grabbed her bag and walked out. Once out she noticed how she was the last person on the airship. A pang of jealousy ran through Blake as she heard someone making Ruby giggle. If Blake didn't know the men that was met them was her dad and uncle Blake wasn't sure what she would do.

"Uncle, stop, put me down." Ruby got out through her giggles as the man slowed down and dropped Ruby down. "Okay Dad these are my team mates, you have the scary white haired lady, her name is Weiss Schnee. The pretty black haired woman is Blake Belladonna." Ruby said running to Blake's side.

"Did my ears deceive me? Did you just described someone as 'Pretty'?" Qrow asked looking slyly at his niece. "Oh they do a lot more. They even sleep in the same bed and apparently started going out." Yang said passing Qrow a picture and a smirk grew on the both of their faces. "Tai, sorry. According to these Yang called it. She gets to hit you ten times, whenever and wherever she wants." Qrow said passing his brother the picture.

Tai's expression darkened slightly. "Ruby please tell me this is doctored. I thought my little pup wouldn't want to kiss anyone like that." Tai said putting the picture in his back pocket. "What dad, don't you like my girlfriend?" Ruby asked her eyes growing comically big and her lip began the deadly quiver.

"Ruby, you know unless she is going to harm you or your sister I won't mind. But the next big surprise is a Schnee is okay with you being a Faunus." Tai said rubbing Ruby's ears. "But before we head home I need to talk to this Belladonna for a minute, cover your ears." Tai said not letting Ruby argue as he pulled her girlfriend away.

They walked far enough so Tai knew the others couldn't over hear. "I'm going to be perfectly clear, I don't mind my baby is a lesbian by any means, in fact it is a load of my mind. Men are awful speaking from experience. But so help me if you make her cry for anything I'll pick up my weapon and I will hunt you down. If you are doing this just to say you slept with a Faunus. Pray you make her cry instead, I would be far more merciful." Tai said chilling the area.

"Actually... I'm a Faunus too." Blake said quietly looking away from his gaze. It was far more intense than anything Weiss could muster. "I know. That doesn't change my statement. If you are doing this just to say you slept with a Faunus, end it now." Tai reiterated.

"I would never do something that low. Ruby is such a sweet girl. If I did something like that I don't know how I would be able to live with myself." Blake said rubbing her arm lightly. "Good. You do not want me after you. And I guarantee you, if she cries, Yang will find out, then I will find out, and nowhere on Remnant could shelter you." Tai said and left to go back to the group, shortly tailed by Blake.

The ride to Ruby's home was long to Blake. She wasn't sure if it was intentional so she could think about what Ruby's dad said, but eventually they pulled up to a large house surrounded by a large forest. Blake was snapped out of her thoughts by Ruby. "Oh I get to run around the forest again! I wonder if any more fauna made their home since I was gone." Ruby's voice was what reassured Blake that she wouldn't make her shed one tear if she can help it.

"I doubt any more animals did go into your territory. Remember that wolf pack you killed when you were eight? A lot of animals saw that." Yang said back to Ruby. "I only killed the alpha, the rest I let go because that would disrupt the pecking order." Ruby defended, sticking out her tongue at her sister. "Yeah Ruby, if you are going to act like that, I have a long list of embarrassing stories I can tell Blake." Yang said wit a sly grin as Ruby's demeanour dropped.

"Those stories also say how you are nothing but a poo face of a sister, lying to your baby sister." Ruby spoke trying to think of everything Yang could tell Blake. "Not all. Like that time you refused to wear any clothes because you said it hurt your tail." Yang said taking great joy at the colour Ruby and Blake turned.

Blake leaned down to Ruby and whispered, "I still want to know what you thought Yang told me when I gave you the flower." Unfortunately Yang heard. "Oh she could have assumed I said a lot of things, just say the word and I'll run down the list." Yang joked but somehow was serious and the group of girls knew if Blake asked she would say all of the things. "No Yang. Ruby will tell me when she is ready to. If you say it she would go a cute colour but I want her to tell me the story." Blake said earning a peck on the cheek from Ruby and a 'Thank you'.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so the raw chapter is longer and I'm still sticking with the fluff because I find that fluff is harder to write and what better way to get experience.**

**Editor's Note**

**Hey guys, first off, hurray Team SAGA returned last chapter! SAGA is my own creation with help from a friend that my author graciously allowed me to insert. Secondly, who wants to guess which people from SAGA were thought up by who, two were from me, two from a friend.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay I'm back and I apologise in advance for the choppiness of the chapter, I just started an eeveelution run of X. But for the foreseeable future this will have my undivided attention, sort of. Fear Sylveon. And my editor I think I've heard him say he eats babies souls. It was either him or a talking platypus. (*Must have been the platypus, I eat fish souls, not baby souls-A*)**

Chapter 21: The Cat and The Devil part 3

As soon as they entered the house a smell hit Blake. It was the smell of what she feared more than any sort of pain she faced of segregation. It was what Ruby was so happy about seeing again. It was a foul quadrupedal animal. A true terror. Something that was keeping Blake on the furniture, away from the beast that must have crawled out of abyss known as ifreann itself. It's beady eyes staring into Blake's very soul. It was the stuff of nightmares...

It was a dog.

Out of all the things that Ruby could have. 'Why oh why did it have to be a dog?' Was Blake's thought as Weiss started to roll around with the beast forgetting about everything decent. Meanwhile Yang was laughing, Ruby was yelling at Yang for laughing at her. Their dad and uncle had to go get something so once they dropped the quartet off they left.

"YANG STOP IT! So she is terrified of dogs. At least it's not seagulls like you!" Ruby shouted back at her sister hitting her. "Ahhhh! But he is soo cute! How could he do anything bad?" Weiss said as Zwei began to lick her face.

"Wait... you're scared of a bird?" Blake managed to get out as Yang's laughter died down and a glare was directed at her. "It is more so I fear anything that can take a shit in my hair. But Zwei is a corgi. Worst he can do is gnaw your ankles." Yang said in a monotone voice that could rival Blake's. "Can we just drop the topic of fears, can we also move into a different room where I won't have a heart attack?" Blake pleaded to Ruby.

Ruby nodded and grabbed her hand and dragged Blake up stairs. They both ignored Yang yelling "Keep your door open!" Blake only cared to be away from the fiend that was tormenting her. Ruby opened her door and Blake noticed the lack of floor in the room. The floor was cluttered with with clothes, books and even weapon schematics for what Blake could only assume was for Crescent Rose. "Ruby... I hope you do know I need a floor to walk on." Blake joked.

"There is one... I think... but it is still cleaner then Yang's. The only reason she ever finds old food in there is because I yell at her for hurting my nose here." Ruby said oddly serious, making Blake dread seeing Yang's room, just the thought of the room made Blake feel sick. "Remind me never to look into her room." Blake said quietly.

"Yeah I think if Weiss saw her room she may kill someone. Mainly Yang... and I may argue with her but I still love her and I don't want her dead. Plus she owes me some strawberries still from when we were younger." Ruby said quickly starting to clean up her room slightly. Blake gracefully jumped over the mess that adorned Ruby's floor and landed on deft feet on Ruby's bed. The bed sagged slightly under Blake's weight but quickly accommodated to her. "Well keep the idea in your back pocket." Blake spoke getting Ruby's attention.

"Again, she owes me strawberries. Only after she pays up." Ruby said crawling into her bed with Blake. "So have you read all of these books?" Blake asked trying to make conversation. She was going to have to stay here for days after all. "I haven't _read _all of them. But I do know all of them. Most have been read to me." Ruby said cuddling into Blake.

"Well if you give me a book, I'll read one to you, then according to our tradition says we fall asleep." Blake blushed slightly at the memory of how every time they do fall asleep, they get caught by a group of people. But she did always enjoy how comfortable Ruby made her feel.

"How about this one?" Ruby handed Blake the first book she grabbed. They both readjusted themselves. Blake rested her back against Ruby's headboard. Ruby placed her head on Blake's lap. Blake scratched Ruby's ears. Ruby closed her eyes and gave into the comfortable feeling. She didn't notice that her tail came free and started to wag hitting Blake's face. Causing, to Ruby's dismay, Blake to stop her scratching.

"Aww Blake. Why did you stop? That was so good." Ruby said and Blake didn't need to see her face to know there was a pout plastered across her face. "Maybe it is because my face getting hit by a tail. I personally enjoy my face tail free." Blake joked as Ruby's expression fell a bit not noticing the joke. "Ruby, relax. It was a joke."

Blake opened the book to a random story and sighed. 'Apparently whatever deity decided to look at me today is evil for some reason.' Blake thought as she cleared her throat. "This is a more resent story called '_The Cat and The Devil'"_ Blake said resuming the previous scratching Ruby's ears.

"_Along the coast of some kingdom, there was a small fishing village. And atop a hill sat a family that always produced the greatest fishermen. The women's job was to clean and preserve the fish, but one woman noticed that some of the finest fish vanished. Shocked the woman asked one of her friends over to help with cleaning and preserving a recent catch so she could also catch whatever was stealing the fish._

_After long the fish was almost done, the door blew open. Shocked the women walked over and noticed a large. Black. Cat. Sauntered in and sat down at the table and began to eat the fish. The women ran over and tried to chase the cat away to no avail._

_The one who owned the house noticed the cat's eyes. They were red. As red as the fires of hell. They then noticed something else. The cat spoke to them. 'It is rude to hit guests. Traditionally you are meant to give me the best of the food. If you hit me again, I will retaliate.' His voice was deep and calm but terrifying._

_The women not believing him struck him again. The cat retaliated by scratching the woman. He didn't cut them deep but enough to harm them. Hearing the women's screams a passer-by ran through the door carrying an axe. He saw the cat injuring the women and ran to bring the axe down. The cat lashed out as the axe connected to it's head and cut the man deeper along the throat._

_The man ran out and the cat pulled the axe from its head. He turned to the women and spoke again. 'I was going to be polite and leave you most of the fish but you both have proved you do not deserve that grace. So sit there and let me enjoy my fish.' He returned and began to eat again._

_The women shocked began to hit the cat again. He simply paid them no mind and continued to eat. The women continued to hit him and he maintained his pace eating. One of them went and grabbed the holy water from the shelf and poured it on the cat._

_The cat disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The only thing they could see in the cloud was the cat's burning red eyes._

_After what felt like an eternity one of the women walked over and noticed during the cloud the cat stole all the fish in the house._

_The cat was never seen again in the village or in any surrounding village. But the women would never forget those. Red. Burning. Eyes._" Blake spoke and enjoyed the therapeutic sound of Ruby snoring. She put the book down without disturbing Ruby and slid down wrapping her arms around Ruby and let sleep over take her.

Meanwhile downstairs Weiss sat gently petting Zwei and Yang snickered. "I hope you do know as soon as they fall into a deep sleep I'm going to swipe Zwei and lock him in Ruby's room with them." earning a glare from Weiss that could stop armies.

"You Brute. You will not put this adorable creature anywhere near harm. And he will be. Then Blake would kill you after Ruby saves him." Weiss crashed the train of thought that would put the corgi in her lap into harm's way. "Ruby wouldn't let Zwei get hurt. Blake would kill me though, but I'm banking on the fact she is still trying to win Ruby's favour and killing me would cause some great loss in said favour." Yang said picking up the small dog.

Weiss followed Yang shouting profanities Yang never thought she would hear Weiss say. As they approached Ruby's room they heard the steady breathing. Yang put Zwei down and nudged him into the room and closed the door carefully as to not wake the sleeping Faunus up. She grabbed a length of Rope Weiss had no idea where from but began to tie a series of knots to prevent anyone from opening the door.

"Oh Blake will, without a doubt kill me. But let the record show it was worth it." Yang joked as Weiss began to rub her temples. "And the record will show that, but so help me Xiao Long if anything befalls that adorable dog you must hope Blake gets you first." Weiss said walking away so she couldn't hear anything that would ensue.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so this chapter took a lot longer than normal but again I blame Pokémon but I love the franchise soooooooooo much.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, I'm back to writing this and the countdown till I finish it is on. By my count I have about eight to nine. And I'd like to start of this chapter to say thank you to all who have read this story. As I'm writing this I'm just shy 6,000 views, without checking I believe I'm just short twelve. And I gotta say I never thought it would get that high. And I'm rambling on so let's get to writing.**

Chapter 22: Fionn and Sadhbh Part 1

Yang sat snickering in front of the house with Weiss. "How long do you think it is until Blake mauls your face?" Weiss questioned as Yang just laid down in the grass, enjoying the sound of the insects before the sound of Blake yelling with Ruby trying to calm her down would become prevalent. It was an enjoyable quietness, despite the fact it could not last much longer as she stared at the clouds passing. After all, she would only have a few more hours until she had her face mauled by two very... VERY angry Faunus. 'Well Ruby won't be angry that I let Zwei into her room, more so that I'm intentionally messing with Blake.' Yang thought calmly as she was picturing Blake's face, trying to decide if it would be one of terror followed by rage, or just skipping right to rage.

"I give it about ten, maybe twenty minutes till they figure out that the door is jerry rigged shut. So once they figure a way out, I figure I have about thirty seconds after that." Yang said with a slight yawn as she relaxed further. Weiss meanwhile wasn't sure how she should feel about this, she hates being the unfortunate sidekick to Yang's accursed antics, but she did enjoy watching them blow up in Yang's face. It satisfied the far more sadistic side that Weiss never liked to show.

Before Weiss could voice some comment with the level of wit and snark she was used to, they both heard the most terrifying shriek. It sounded like someone put a rabid dog inside the same room as a cat, and then for kicks, set the room on fire. Weiss knew that it was Blake seeing Zwei, but she feared that Blake might have hurt Zwei because she knew Blake was not the biggest fan of the loveable fluff ball that Weiss fell in love with the second she saw him.

"YANG XIAO LONG! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GUTTING YOU WITH A RUSTY BUTTER KNIFE!" the both heard yelled, at which Yang dissolved into a fit of laughter that was made even more powerful as she heard the attempted opening of the door followed by a slew of loud cursing. "IF YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW, I PROMISE I'll MAKE YOUR DEATH QUICK!" They heard, causing Yang to laugh harder. This was the best possible reaction for her.

As Yang continued to laugh, a car pulled up and out stepped her dad and uncle. "Why are you laughing so hard? Did Ruby get her head stuck in a cookie jar again?" Tai asked, walking over to his bent-double daughter. "She locked Blake and Ruby in her room with Zwei when the fell asleep, Blake is terrified of dogs, even when they are soooo cute." Weiss spoke her eyes growing slightly at the thought that Zwei was just wagging his tail next to Ruby as Blake tried to distance herself from him.

"I forgot entirely about her and that cookie jar!" Yang managed to get out between her fits of laughter, the memory of Ruby running around frantically trying to get the jar off her head as she ran into walls and falling over. Then her adorable pouting as she heard Yang laughing until their dad came home to see Ruby frantically trying to get the jar off and Yang rolling around on the ground laughing, even Tai had to admit he almost let a chuckle slip but he needed to seem responsible.

"XIAO LONG! LET ME OUT, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Blake continued to shout, starting to get frantic, which Weiss could just assume was from a cuteness overload from Zwei. Tai looked between Yang and the house leading Yang, who thought she was almost done laughing, was sent back into hysterics.

"WHICH XIAO LONG!?" Tai yelled at the house, trying to speed the process up. To either get his eldest let them out or so he knows if he should let them out. "HEY DAD! YANG MUST HAVE RIGGED THE DOOR SHUT ON US, CAN YOU LET US OUT!?" Ruby asked earning an instant stop to Yang laughing.

"Dad if you let them out Blake and Ruby both may kill me." Yang deadpanned, terrified that her sister and her sister's girlfriend may kill her for this one trick. A simple tease on Yang's part that could possibly misinterpreted as a cruel joke. But Blake and Ruby both were too close to it to see it as anything but cruel and unusual. "Yang... I'll tell you the same thing that we say to Ruby. If you make the bed, you've got to lie in it." Tai said walking towards the house.

Each single step he took towards the house was one Yang debated to take towards the forest. Unfortunately, Ruby knew the forests around Patch like the back of her hand. Yang would have a better chance at dodging them in the house, she would also have less broken bones from tripping over something she didn't know was there. She was going to dread going to the bathroom at night because she wouldn't be able to see like they could and Ruby would be looking to find a way to seem like a good girlfriend, maybe rigging the toilet to electrocute her.

"Ruby! Can you just keep him away from me?" Blake pleaded, waiting for someone to open the door for her. She was currently on top of Ruby's desk while Ruby was petting Zwei, to say she jumped a few feet when she awoke to the small corgi staring at her was like saying Grimm were mildly unfriendly. It was the sum of all her fears, she may have been terrified by humans and even the Schnee's but this was a different type of fear, almost primal. The other forms of things that caused her fears she had some "legitimate" reason to be scared by them. But this small corgi who could barely bite her hand with a jump put her in a near catatonic state.

"Zwei... Blake is scared of you, can you try and stay away from her? I wouldn't ask if she could stay near you in any way, but look at her," Ruby said, pointing to Blake. The dog seeming to understand and just nodded his head. He then trotted quickly over to a corner by the door. "Thank you Zwei for being understanding." Ruby said, looking back over to Blake and jerked her head towards Zwei.

"Thank you Zwei." Blake muttered quietly, still not trusting the dog while enjoying the added height away from him and those damn beady eyes. She knew the dog wouldn't hurt her as long as Ruby was there, but it was only a matter of time before Ruby and herself got separated. And the second that door was open, dog there or not, Blake was getting out of that room, and hunting down a certain yellow haired huntress in training.

"Hey Blake, why are you scared of Dogs? I could understand if it was a couch sized dog with an attitude problem, but Zwei is fluffy and nice and would gladly help you with hunting down Yang. He said it had something to do with her removing him from Weiss petting him. Personally I don't blame him, Yang can be an outright..." Ruby started, debating whether or not it would be appropriate to say her next words.

"She's a what? A bitch? Yes, yes she is." Blake said, quickly jumping back onto Ruby's bed, the bed dipping slightly at the added weight of Blake. "Actually I was going to say meanie head. At worst, a Poo face, mainly because I like playing with Zwei and because she did this, I don't need to fight Weiss to play with him." Ruby said flashing a toothy grin. Scarcely noticing the cringe Blake gave her in response towards her comment.

"Sorry about it, I'll try and keep playing with Zwei separate from when I'm with you. It's just Zwei has been with me for a long time and for the longest time he was the only thing that understood the slightest things that other's couldn't notice that I did." Ruby said forlornly. She developed a stare, like she was looking into a distant and painful memory.

Blake leaned towards Ruby and wrapped her arms around her. "It's not that I want you to never play with him, or even if you want him to sleep next to you. I don't know why, I'm just terrified by dogs. I know he won't hurt me... I just can't explain why I fear them." Blake said softly. The volume in the room was near nothing. The only thing audible was Zwei's panting and the two girl's heart beats that synced up almost instantly. It provided a calming serenity to the room, Blake couldn't even begin to care about Zwei being there.

She had Ruby in her arms... What more could she want? She couldn't even care if world peace rested on letting Ruby out of the hug right now. She would gladly watch the world burn if it meant that she got to keep Ruby exactly where she was, Zwei could even join in and Blake couldn't even fathom the amount of care she wouldn't be able to produce. If all the torturous malice she experienced growing up meant Ruby was her reward... she would gladly suffer the same life given the chance. The small red haired wolf girl in her arms made anything she has and anything she will suffer worth it.

The got pulled out of their moment by someone clearing their throat. Ruby and Blake both turned their heads towards the monster who disturbed their peace to see Tai staring back. They both disengaged the embrace to both parties' disapproval.

"Right... I'm not going to question that. Ruby we are heading out to eat to celebrate you becoming the team leader and finally getting a girlfriend... much to my displeasure. I always thought you would be the good little girl who asks me if she can have an extra cookie." Tai spoke, his voice laced with the sadness of his youngest finally growing up. "By the way I think Yang might be telling Weiss about that time you got your head caught in a cookie jar." Tai's mood instantly picking up at the memory.

"She said if I could get my full head in I got unlimited cookies!" Ruby said defending her actions. "That sounds like a good story, mind if you told me it one day Ruby?" Blake asked, grabbing Ruby's hand as they walked out the room that acted as a prison for a while but quickly became a thing of comfort to Blake.

"I'll tell you it later, but long story short, I REALLY need to stop trusting Yang." Ruby said, putting all the emphasis she could on the 'really'. It was cute to Blake, but also raised the question of how much had Yang messed with her growing up.

"Ruby, if you behave, I'll even tell you a story when we get back!" Tai shouted up the stairs to the duo who didn't even know they had stopped moving. Ruby's tail instantly began to do the wagging that Weiss deemed 'Annoying', but Blake knew the truth, it was also her opinion about the matter. 'Adorable' was the closest in any language Blake could find to describe it, though she still felt like it fell short to describe it, but it was close.

**Author's Note:**

**I know what you're thinking, he must be insane with only a few chapters left he breaks one of the stories up. Well I am insane, (*Me too –A*) but these stories are by far the most important ones. Plus the last story I have planned is personally my favourite. Some of you might hate the ending I'm planning but I think it works nicely with the story. By the way, as I'm finishing this, we breached the 6,000 mark, now I can't wait for the 6,500.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay I'm back to writing this and just under fifty more views and we are at 6,500 and just short 2 off of 50 followers. And this is becoming an amazing ride and I do love seeing that so many people like it. And I'm sure my editor likes to know so many people like it as well. Or he wants the soul of virgin goat. I can never tell. Or you know what it may also be... a sandwich which does sound good.**

Chapter 23: Fionn and Sadhbh part 2

Tai, Qrow and team RWBY sat in a high end restaurant, or at least the highest end one on Patch. Ruby was practically bouncing in her seat, she not only got to eat great food, her girlfriend wouldn't get between her and Zwei, Yang would try to stay clear of Blake, meaning she gets to jump on Yang's new bed, but her dad said he would tell them all a story. She wouldn't care if it was a sad story. She would make her and Blake some hot chocolate and they could eat cookies together while someone else told them a story.

It will be the greatest evening she has had since her and Blake started to sleep in the same bed. It would be relaxing and fun. It is the perfect way to end the night. Dinner with her family and friends. She could cuddle with her girlfriend and being told a story by the greatest story teller in her opinion. Plus she got cookies and kisses.

"Ruby why are you so, I don't know, Jumpy?" Yang asked, trying to calm her sister down in her seat. The wolf eared girl seemed to calm slightly and began to start all over again, it seemed nothing could contain her. Blake put her hand atop Ruby's and it seemed to do the trick, at least long enough for her to answer Yang's question.

"Dad said he would tell us a story when we get back. He may just tell us a story he told us a dozen times over but come on... it's one of his stories." Ruby said and became over joyed as Yang joined in with her in being hyper. It was great to them, it was and will always be the greatest thing to end a day with.

"If both of you girls don't calm down and tell the waiter what you want to eat, I won't tell you two the story." Tai said handing his menu to the waiter.

"Can I have a Bleu steak? The more blood dripping the better?" Ruby asked earning a nod from the waiter as he quickly wrote something down and collected her menu.

"The lightly crusted salmon for me." Blake said earning a small giggle from Ruby and Yang.

"That actually sounds lovely, make that two." Weiss chimed in, handing both her and Blake's menu up. Then all attention fell onto Yang, the one who was quiet the entire time since they began to place their orders.

"Buffalo burger, extra hot sauce." Yang said handing her menu up. The waiter nodded and took his leave. Leaving the group of six to lightly converse before their meal of choice arrived. Ruby's and Yang's giggling was starting to get on Blake's nerves.

"Okay what is so funny you both are giggling?" Blake asked, half regretting it but needed to know what caused them to laugh like they were.

"Well I find it cute my kitty Faunus wants fish, I have no idea why Yang is though." Ruby spoke hugging Blake's arm. Ignoring Blake trying to get her arm back. 'I guess you are no longer mine. I'll miss you left arm.' Blake thought as she began to let up on prying the red haired girl from her arm.

"Says the wolf who wants her meat bleeding. Do you want to chase the cow down to get it as well?" Blake quipped back, earning the worst possible reaction from Ruby. Worse than Ruby deciding to go evil and murder people. It was a thing that caused Blake countless nightmares next to the ball of fur known as Zwei, Ruby decided to pout. Her eyes began to well up with tears and increasing to lethal sizes. Her lower lip beginning to do what they all dubbed the 'fatal quiver'.

"Fine... I'm sorry for the comment I said." Blake muttered letting Ruby being the sole person hearing her. Ruby began to recompose herself. "You really need to stop doing that just to get your way because one of these days, I will become immune to it." Blake muttered softly scratching Ruby's ears.

"I've been doing it to Yang and my dad for fifteen years and they aren't immune to it. Hell I actually think they became weaker to it." Ruby said leaning her head into Blake's hand. Enjoying one of her many favourite things in the world, a nice ear scratch, it was perfect to her. Ruby didn't even care that the others were most certainly looking at them. Ruby is the one getting her ears scratched plus cookies later, she still probably has some hidden somewhere in the house.

"Rubes... dad is kinda giving Blake a death glare there, and in fairness I don't blame him. I'm just seconds away from hitting her as well, this is just too mushy." Yang said, a smirk developing as a scowl developed on both Ruby and Blake's face. "Apparently we won't get a single moment to ourselves until later." Ruby said hugging Blake's arm tighter.

Ruby already began to formulate a new way to break Yang's bed. She was liking the options coming up. The best one involved a small portion of fire, a rusty spork, a chess piece, and a cookie. 'Ohhhh all the ways she is going to rue ruining the ear scratch I was getting. She best just hope she became a light sleeper since we started Beacon.' Ruby thought coldly, a malicious smirk growing on her face, which didn't go by unnoticed be the table's other occupants. The rest much rather not know what was going through her mind. They all felt a small shiver fall down their spine, Yang just knew she was screwed now.

"So Blake... ignoring my brother and niece. Tell us about yourself. Perhaps your parents... your past... something to divert Ruby's attention from something deadly." Qrow sad trying to divert all attention from whatever Ruby was planning. Each hoping that they wouldn't be on the receiving end.

"Well I'm a cat Faunus. My parents got killed because they were living _too _close to humans. I was a member of the White Fang since then. Left it and joined Beacon, Ruby came up to me after she exploded and wanted me to read to her." Blake spoke with a level tone. Just barely above qualifying as monotone. Ruby meanwhile had continue to think of all the ways she could destroy Yang's things. The current one she was thinking of involved a live baby, a car engine block, an armadillo, and a left shoe, fabric, not leather.

"Wait! Ruby why did you explode?" Tai asked turning his attention towards his daughter. Who didn't mean to ignore him, she had more pressing matters to attend to. "Yang left her on the first day, to try and get her to break from her shell, she accidently tripped over Weiss' luggage and sneezed into a cloud of red dust." Blake answered for Ruby.

"I'll be honest that sounds like an awful life up to now and my derpy brother didn't make anything easier when he put something like twenty six White Fang members in hospital for putting Ruby's arm in a cast." Qrow joked, earning a scowl from Tai.

"Personally it didn't affect me, but I think they got off easy." Blake spoke finally dragging Ruby from her thoughts and a blush forming. "Anyway I believe I got promised the story how she got her head stuck in a cookie jar." Blake spoke with a slight giggle as Ruby punched her arm lightly as Yang began to laugh, digging her bed's grave further in Ruby's eyes.

"Yang told little old four year old me that if I could get my head entirely into the jar without breaking it the cookie gods would give me unlimited cookies. Then she proceeded to laugh for a few hours until our dad came home. At least he had the decency to restrain laughing at me, until he got the damn jar off my head." Ruby pouted as Blake began to laugh slightly at the story but imagined how cute Ruby would look trying to fight the inanimate object on her head. Blake did enjoy fully what she imagined.

"Blake if you laugh I swear you aren't getting any of my hidden cookies later. As for you Yang, you best just hope I can't get my hands on a playing card and a two by four." Ruby attempted to be stern but just happened to look far more adorable to Blake.

Before Ruby could continue on her line of threats the waiter brought their food, the scents assaulted the Faunus duos noses but in a very pleasing manner. Ruby's mouth began to water at the sight of her chosen meal practically bleeding on her plate, just the way she liked her food. She would much rather hunt that animal herself because the thrill of watching the animal not noticing her until it was too late was perfect but her dad and Yang both said that it wasn't how it is meant to be done. Something about how the animal could have a disease so they settled on telling her about eating her meat bleu.

Her team mates meanwhile began to laugh at Ruby's choice. How it screamed something an apex predator would eat, Ruby just like it. The rawer, the better.

The scent of the fish meanwhile was heaven to Blake. The delicate smell, the fish was fresh. The crust consisted of nothing more than bread but had a lemon butter to keep the bread there. It wasn't anything too much to where it overpowered the delicate flavours, but in fact increased it easily tenfold by the scent alone. She may hate some primal things like her fear of dogs but the tastes her ancestor's had was perfect.

They ate their meal in silence, mainly because Blake and Ruby immersed themselves into their food. The flavours dancing on their pallets. When it mixed with the scents it was delicious and hit all the right notes as it descended down to their stomachs.

Before long they finished and their plates got taken. "Only thing that can top that is the story you are going to tell us later, with a nice cup of tea and perhaps not waking up to my little sister setting my room on fire." Yang said lightly patting her stomach. "Right I'll go pay, you guys start to get ready to leave while I debate what story I should tell you four girls." Tai said standing up and pushing his chair in and leaving the rest of the group to get their coats.

"So Yang is getting kettle duty when we get home, I'll get cookies for me and Blake. Maybe I'll be nice and give Weiss some, Yang is a meanie head and likes to remind me of how much of bad sister she is so she doesn't get any." Ruby said, pouting and quickly grabbing Blake's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Why haven't I poisoned your hot chocolate yet? I have had tones of chances to do it too." Yang joked, earning Ruby sticking her tongue out at her. "Because you would miss my adorable face and I think dad may maim you for killing his little pup." Ruby said turning back to walk off with Blake.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay a bit of a culinary lesson. Bleu and yes that is the right spelling is just like rare, except if a side is cooked longer than five seconds it is overdone. I kid you not. But as you can tell I work in a kitchen but most of the time I do desserts, but I do know how to cook properly, I just have mad skills with the art on the dessert plate. Anyway like always I'd like to thank my editor. The View counter is now forty off of 7,000 and we passed 50 follows.**

**Editor's Note:**

**Hey guys Abiectio here, glad you all have read this far. I enjoy editing this story immensely so please keep up the support now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to Fable: Lost Chapters. Farewell all, Albion awaits! (*hops on virgin goat and rides it off into the distance towards Albion*)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay back to writing after a day's break and it felt great. Booze plus abridged series... it is a great combo. Got a few cheap jokes. Not all of them are good. In fact all of them are bad without any visual aids. But I have me a cup of hot chocolate and a nice sandwich. I like sandwiches in case none of you can tell, plus I know how to make a high end sandwich. YAY Kitchens! Also this will be the first my editor hears about this but I miss counted how many chapters I could get with two stories, so to the point which I will create a poll for the day this goes up. Do you want multiple chapters like the last few have been for the stories or just one huge chapter for the final section?**

**Phonetics Corner:**

**Doirche= Dear-ha, Sadhbh= Saba, dún= Doon, Bodh= Bo, Derg= day-rig**

Chapter 24: Fionn and Sadhbh Part 3

"YANG! Make me my damn hot chocolate! You got put on kettle duty while I get one of my secret cookie stashes, dad meanwhile wanted me to tell you he will take a cup of tea as well." Ruby said, running quickly upstairs as Yang walked into the kitchen followed by Blake.

"She's joking about the cookies stash... Right?" Blake asked as Yang handed her a few mugs and she put them down on the counter by the kettle.

"I wish. Dad and I keep trying to find them all to get rid of them but she always seems to have some." Yang said, trying to be serious about her sister's unhealthy sugar consumption.

"It is a miracle she hasn't lost her teeth due to cavities... actually the first one she got was funny, she caused the dentist to get ten stitches." Yang started to laugh at the memory of her sister biting the dentist and pulling back after the immense pain. It took a lot of anaesthetic to keep her out as they filled the cavity plus dad scratching her ears as it was happening just in case she came to mid-way through. She even had a little leg twitch as it was happening.

"I... I'm not sure if you're joking. But in fairness if someone had their hands in my mouth, touching my sore teeth, I'd bite them as well. Hell, I'm sure even the invincible Yang Xiao Long would too." Blake said slightly taken aback at the story Yang just told her. Slightly hoping that it was just her famously exaggerating the details.

"Oh... I'm not joking. But she was three in fairness... she didn't even start to speak until after it. We only knew she had the cavity when she started to wince and whine whenever she ate and her tail did this real annoying thing. When she is in big trouble or realises that the normal adorable thing isn't working... look at her tail." Yang said as she started to pour hot water into the mugs and started to stir the contents, laughing at the shocked expression adorning Blake's face.

"WAIT! You mean there is more than just the eyes growing and her lip quivering?" Blake asked fearing that the answer was a 'yes' but needed to know. She desperately needed to know how far Ruby's villainous control over her facial expressions ran. Yang just started to laugh at Blake harder.

"Oh... you only made it to the quivering lip. That is stage two." Yang said turning around as she quickly pulled the tea bags out by their corner with her bare hands.

"You got five stages: Stage one is the eyes, stage two is the lip quiver, stage three her ears flatten against her head, stage four is she tucks her tail between her legs and the truly deadly stage... me and pops only ever got to the final stage once. She starts to whine and makes you feel like kicking puppies is okay." Yang spoke shivering at the memory of Ruby doing that.

Yang passed Blake some of the mugs and they began to walk into the living room where Weiss sat with Ruby pushing the couch to face their dad who already sat in his chair awaiting the arrival of the others into the room. "Yo, pops, be the voice of honesty here, doesn't Ruby's pout have five stages? Blake is doubting me because she only ever got to the lip quiver." Yang demanded as she started to hand Weiss and her dad their tea.

"Oh so Ruby hasn't done anything where she may not get cookies." Tai joked and started to sip his tea. Enjoying the hot beverage deeply. Relaxing as he began to think of the details of the story.

As Blake took a seat Ruby quickly crawled into Blake's lap and held a bag of cookies to Blake who was too much taken aback by Ruby sitting in her lap. "Ruby... seriously I don't mind the mushiness when we are at school because I can go over to JNPR. But dad looks like he is going to maim someone." Yang said and Ruby quickly jumped to the mythical fifth stage of pout. Ruby stood up and looked her dad straight in the eyes.

"Is it because you don't love me daddy?" Ruby asked her voice filled with her whine.

Tai made the dangerous mistake... he looked Ruby in the eyes. Any built up immunity was torn down in an instant. "Fine. You can sit on her lap. But so help me if you two start to kiss I'm going to give the both of you a cold shower and lock you in separate parts of the house while I go about finding out how to neuter a Faunus." Tai said as Ruby instantly took back her seat on Blake's lap and offered her the cookies once again. Blake took one with cautious reserve, fearing that one day that pout would be turned against her.

"Blake, Weiss, do you know the story of Fionn and the salmon of knowledge?" Tai asked, to which the girls just nodded.

"Good, this is about how that same Fionn met his first wife. Sadhbh. The daughter of Bodh Derg.

_Sadhbh was a beautiful women. So beautiful a malicious man got jealous of all the suitors she acquired. So he did what anyone else would do. Fear Doirche, the dark druid of Men of Dea cursed her to take the form of a simple doe. She was forced to stay in that form for many years._

_Eventually one of Fear Doirche's apprentices took pity. He revelled how to break the curse. He told her all she need to do was to set foot in the dún of the Fianna. The druid would then no longer be able to use his magic on her as long as she was there._

_She instantly made haste to Almhuin. She was found by the house's inhabitant. Fionn. He was out hunting when he ran into her in her doe form. Because she was originally a human Fionn's hounds, Bran and Sceolan who were themselves robbed of their human forms, refused to attack her. She told them of the way to break her curse and they led her towards her destination._

_As she stood on the hallowed ground Fionn's house was built on, she resumed her human form. Fionn quickly fell in love with her so much he gave up everything except her, hunting and all other pleasures were forgotten in favour of her. She quickly became pregnant._

_Not long after she became pregnant that the Vikings attacked, that Sadhbh was stolen from him. A false image of Fionn and his hounds was formed just outside the dún. She ran out to meet her husband unaware of the danger that was to greet her. Fear Doirche appeared where Fionn's image stood. He produced the same wand made of hazel and struck her, forcing her to take the form of a doe again._

_Fionn furious at the loss of his wife, began a mass hunt with every one of the Fianna at his disposal. For seven years they searched but to no avail. Towards the end of these seven years the Fianna ran into a wild boy. Fionn instantly recognised features from Sadhbh and some of his own. He instantly knew he was looking at their son, he named their son Oisín._" Tai finished the story and noticed the look Ruby had on her face.

"Yes Ruby it is the same Oisín from the last story I told you. So excluding that, what is the matter?" Tai asked as he quickly finished his tea and looked at his daughter.

"It's just so sad. He had the love of his life to the point he gave up everything to make her happy, and the reason she was stolen from him is because he wanted to defend her. It isn't a sad story... it is sweet he even was able to find their son who became famous for doing something that was right. Both the tragic things in it and the heroic things." Ruby said, wiping her face. It was a story she heard a few times but it always got to her.

But Ruby began to wonder if Blake would do the same kind of thing for her. Would Blake give up everything to make sure she was happy? Not that that was what Ruby wanted but the thought was what counted. 'Make note to ask her at some point' Ruby thought as she made herself far more comfortable in Blake's lap. "Right girls, Blake, so I don't have to suffer Ruby doing that damn pout again you get to sleep in Ruby's room. I'll bring up the spare bed for you." Tai said standing up and stretching.

"Ruby, keep your door open, the second something happens I don't like, I'm pulling you two apart and I will spay the both of you." Tai said as he left the quartet alone. Ruby meanwhile started to wince at a pain in her mouth. "DAD! I think I may need to go to the dentist! I think I might have another cavity!" Ruby shouted after her dad, earning a small laugh from Yang.

**Author's Note:**

**So yeah, I brought the phonetics corner into this at the beginning and I just now did it... sorry about that I kinda forgot about it. This story is now pushing 7,500 views. I'm aiming for 10,000 by the time I finish this story. It may seem high but seeing as I look away from the view count it grows by a few dozen at a time. I'd like to thank my editor. He is a great guy but I think he may be league with an individual named Heisenberg. They theorised a principle about atoms, or it could be the blue meth Heisenberg, I'd have to ask Bryan Cranston. (*Checks the slide on silenced .44 before loading it* Seems I may have to some…. Cleaning. –A*)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so this is the final chapter of this and it has been amazing. The reason I'm saying this now and not at the second Author's Note is because I know no one is going to like the ending. My editor was all against it but I personally feel this is the better ending. So thanks to my loyal readers who have kept with this story. To my reviewers who made me want to write further. I encourage you all to review let me know if you liked it or are you on my editor's side. Which brings me to my next thank you, it goes to my amazing editor Abiectio, he may have come into this story late but did make it easier for me. The goal right now is still 10,000 and the current view count is at 9,469 as I started writing this chapter. So before I ramble on further let's get this show on the road.**

Chapter 25: The Death of Cú Chulainn

_3 years later..._

_Blake went running through the woods and she was bleeding from tripping over the roots. She didn't care, she needed to find the one person who controlled the world to her. The scents that pierced her nose were ash, blood, and Grimm ichor. She couldn't care what as long as that one person was safe. As she was entering another clearing she was met with the sight of even more corpses. Grimm, Human, and Faunus alike. Still no sign of the one person that is causing her this pain to her._

_She began to run again. The feeling of her muscles burning was plaguing her legs, but for this single person it was the furthest thought from her mind. A branch swung back with such great force it cut clean into her flesh. She knew she was probably bleeding badly by this point but she couldn't care, she needed to find Ruby. As she ran to the only other place she could think of where Ruby would be she stopped dead in her tracks. A smell of ash and fire with the same floral smell that caused Ruby some trouble a few years back._

_She instantly began to run with speeds she never thought possible but would make Ruby happy. The smell of blood grew stronger with each step. As she passed into the final spot she fell to her knees, she couldn't breathe. There was just a pain in her chest she never felt close to before. The only thought that was going through her head besides 'why?' is 'how did this happen?'. Blake felt herself getting wrapped in a hug from a few people but she couldn't begin to respond. The pain she was feeling wouldn't go away. Blake fell forward and cried. She began to scour her mind to find any possible hints that would lead her to this singular point in her life._

_Yesterday..._

Ruby was doing what she loved running through the forests with her friends during a break from the boring classes for the week. "RUBY GET BACK HERE! YOU RUINED MY BLOUSE!" Weiss yelled trying to get the red haired, wolf eared girl. Ruby meanwhile, was giggling jumping from tree to tree.

"You aren't going to catch her Weiss. I've tried a few times since we started going out. The only way you will catch her is if she wants to be caught." Blake said taking a seat under a tree holding a book and began to read, not that she didn't enjoy the spectacle of Weiss attempting to futilely catch Ruby. Yang meanwhile was laughing at Weiss who was starting to see red from anger and the rose petals from Ruby.

Ruby appeared upside down in front of Weiss. "Weiss it's just water, besides it's fun to run in the wilderness with the breeze flowing through your hair..." Ruby started and noticed the book inside her girlfriend's hands. Weiss was just about to grab Ruby when she disappeared again and reappeared with her head on Blake's lap grabbing her hand and forced Blake to scratch her ears. "Blakey don't stop scratching..." Ruby hummed leaning into Blake's hand.

"I hope you enjoy this... your luck is starting to run dry now." Weiss scoffed sitting down with all decorum that has been drilled into her since she was young. She normally let the façade drop around her current group unless she was mad at someone in said group, which she was at the red head next to her. The quartet sat enjoying the sunshine, Ruby was sleeping and enjoying the ear scratch, Blake was reading, Yang was cloud watching and Weiss was like Blake and reading a book.

What was in reality hours felt like a blink of an eye to the girls enjoying the sunshine in each other's company. That was, until Blake had to speak. "Okay guys it is getting late, Tai is going to start worrying if we don't get back soon." Blake spoke softly as to not wake Ruby up but alert the other two, she just wanted to watch the red haired girl sleep longer.

"Blake... you are still doing that creepy thing watching her sleep." Weiss stated putting her book into a small purse she had with her. Yang quickly stood up stretching about to shake Ruby awake when Blake's hand stopped her. Still looking at Ruby with the wind gently rustling her hair. Blake enjoyed the view as Ruby's ears began to twitch at the stimulus.

"I'll carry her back. She just looks so adorable when she sleeps like this. I would feel bad for waking her up right now." Blake continued her soft spoken manner. She gentle lifted Ruby after she put her book away. It had been a few years since her and Ruby started going out but Ruby never seemed to gain any form of maturity. It was always refreshing to Blake that for someone who had been dealt a poor hand in the genetic lottery, she was able to stay so innocent.

Just as Blake started to make her way towards Ruby's house, the girl started to stir. Ruby yawned and began to rub her eyes. "W-w... what time is it?" Ruby asked as she looked between the group. She noticed how she was moving but she wasn't walking. She then noticed Blake was carrying her. Ruby began to pout. "You were watching me sleep again weren't you? While I'm happy you wanted me to sleep more I can walk just fine." Her pout growing as Yang began to laugh lightly.

"Yes I was. You just look so cute, besides you watch me all the time. Most of the time it is when we are in the woods so I can never look back at you." Blake said putting Ruby down on the ground who in that instant disappeared into a flurry of rose petals and landed on a tree. "Ruby... I swear if you bring another dead animal back Tai is going to kill me." Blake complained as Yang laughed slightly and Weiss was focusing purely on with holding the chuckle that was beginning to build.

Ruby jumped onto Blake's back and nuzzled into the crock of her neck. "Daddy wouldn't dare hurt you. He fears my cutie face too much and those damn birds keep challenging me. It's not my fault, I just accept it, but if you want to carry me home I wouldn't mind. We can get cookies and milk when we get back and then take a nap." Ruby chirped just barely loud enough so Blake could hear the latter half of her sentence.

"You just slept for two hours while I scratched your ears. It is your turn to scratch my ears while I attempt to relax. Or at least as best I can with that fur ball of doom that likes to sleep in your room. I thought you said you were going to attempt to break him of that habit." Blake commented wrapping her arms around Ruby pulling her in front of her.

"Yeah but you two love birds are always within twenty feet from each other. It kinda makes me jealous. If only I could find a single person that wouldn't drive me bat shit crazy being around. Hell most of the time I want to kill you myself Rubes." Yang joked slapping Blake on the back as she and Weiss passed them. Blake nearly fell over the being forced forward but caught herself as so she wouldn't harm Ruby.

"I may just join you jumping on her bed next time. She seems to ruin every moment we try to have. Like our first date after we got back to Beacon going into our second year. She filmed it as she stalked us for four hours. The worst part was she knew exactly how far she needed to stay away to not get caught but still able to film it in great detail." Blake seethed as the stepped just outside the tree line.

"But she did give us some amazing photos that are some of your favourites." Ruby said as she jumped out of Blake's arms and started to intertwine her fingers with Blake's. Even after all these years it still felt like the first time to both. Enjoying the warmth and comfort that they both received from the simple action. It gave them a great level of security that only rival to Ruby was when her dad held her when someone bullied her for being a wolf Faunus. It also felt drastically different than those times. Those where from needing someone to tell her it was okay to be different. With Blake though, she felt like she could say anything to Blake and Blake would kindly listen and then say from the bottom of her heart that it was okay. Not out of obligation but out of love.

They entered the house enjoying the quietness as they quickly ran upstairs. Ruby quickly checked her room to see if Zwei had wandered in just so Blake wouldn't begin to panic at the sight of him. It has been a few years since Blake first met Zwei and despite multiple encounters she can only stand to be around Zwei only if Ruby was there as well. Any other dog Blake still panicked slightly. Zwei always seemed to understand that Blake was uneasy to say the least around him and always tried to help her. He would bark to signal that he was in a room when he smelt her coming into a room. They both seemed to have Ruby in their best interest.

Ruby quickly pulled Blake into the room and over to her bed. Ruby was told to always leave the door open when Blake was in there with her. She never did want to anger her dad or Yang because they said a few times they would assume the worst and hurt Blake. Ruby would never want to be the cause of pain to Blake. While she has beaten Ozpin in combat a few times she could never hurt her dad or Yang.

Blake enjoyed the red rays of the setting sun coming in through Ruby's window. Ruby meanwhile followed Blake's gaze and was just as transfixed by the sight before them. The sun painting them a beautiful painting against the distinct colours from the woods. It was mesmerizing to the both of them. They didn't even notice Zwei entering until he gave them the accustomed bark.

Blake jumped into Ruby's arms and wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck for support. Ruby meanwhile began to fight the giggle that was beginning to build. Blake scowled at Ruby, "If you as much as snicker I swear I will destroy your cookies. You forget I know where you hide them all here." Blake spoke staring into the molten silver that was known as Ruby's eyes.

At the threat of the loss of her favourite baked goods that she knew Blake knew exactly where they were she quickly recomposed herself. "Sorry, I just find it adorable that Zwei can still scare you when you know he barks to let you know he is in a room. Plus you did jump sort of high and instantly latched onto me. If Yang saw you, you just know she wouldn't let you live it down." Ruby said trying to avoid the burning amber eyes that followed her.

Blake got down slowly staring daggers at Zwei who just seemed to smile wider at Blake. "Hey Zwei... you knew that would make me jump didn't you?" Blake asked knowing that Zwei could understand them and was rewarded with a nod. "I hope you know if it wouldn't make Ruby angry I would gladly kick you outside and never let you in." Blake spoke with slight anger at the dog. Zwei barked to which Blake turned to Ruby looking for some form of a translation.

"He said that he is aware of that, which is why he did it." Ruby spoke moving over to Zwei quickly and lifting him up and moved him towards the window. "This was what we were looking at by the way, the simple beauty to it." Ruby said softly as Blake scoffed and sat on Ruby's bed.

"I believe I was promised an ear scratch while I get a turn to fall asleep." Blake spoke feeling nothing but jealousy towards the small corgi. She knew Ruby always showed them equal level of attention because Zwei has been with Ruby a lot longer but she felt like she should have Ruby's undivided attention all the time. It may have been childish but she couldn't care less. Ruby was her girlfriend she should have her attention more than her dog.

"Okay Blakey... I'll scratch your ears. Don't get jealous over Zwei. I was just showing him what got us distracted so we didn't notice him entering. He agrees by the way. He said it is very pretty and that he is sorry for ruining our moment." Ruby said putting Zwei on the floor who promptly scampered out as Ruby hoped onto her bed and put Blake's head on her lap. Ruby then began to scratch Blake's ears lightly.

Blake let out a purr at the feeling of bliss Ruby gave her just by scratching her ears. She could only assume Zwei went to go get affection from the other occupants of the house. That was the one of the furthest things from her mind, right now she just wanted to get lost. Blake's purring began to grow as Ruby continued to scratch until she stopped. Blake looked up getting ready to yell at her for cutting it short but saw Ruby who sometimes did just this during the ear scratch, had fell asleep. Sighing Blake pulled Ruby into a lying position and cuddled her letting sleep over take them.

The both awoke when they heard the sound of a camera shutter snapping close. Ruby sat up and was about to injure who would ruin such a relaxing moment until she saw it was her uncle holding the camera showing them the picture. "Sorry Ruby, if you don't want this adorable picture of you and the kitty cat sleeping I'll delete it. However I was sent up here to wake you two up and let you know dinner is done." Qrow spoke holding the reverse side of the camera showing it was ready to be deleted if Ruby wanted it to be.

"I don't care if you have it just don't give it to Yang, she already teases me enough." Ruby said looking away from the camera and down to Blake's arms that still were wrapped around her.

"Can you delete it please Qrow. Ruby is too nice to say that but I also really don't want that to fall into Yang's hands. Ever. The ridicule I would get from her would be unbelievable." Blake asked and noticed the laugh coming from the tall man standing in Ruby's door way.

"Yang already saw the both of you sleeping and I'm guessing she has seen it a lot because she just passed by not caring. Tai however seemed slightly peeved that you two were cuddling. Could be the fact that you both know he wants Blake to sleep on the spare mattress there." Qrow said pointing to a mattress that gradually drifted closer and closer to Ruby's bed. It had long since collected a layer of dust because Blake never slept in it. Zwei slept in it more frequently, Blake always found it easier to sleep with Ruby in her arms.

"Right, we will be down in a few minutes uncle." Ruby said rubbing the remainder of sleep from her eyes. Qrow just turned around and walked down the stairs. Ruby pulled the raven haired woman's arms from around her waist. She quickly stood up pulling Blake along with her. Smiling as Blake almost tripped at being brought up by Ruby.

"I really wished you weren't as strong as you were. Making me nearly fall while you pull me up." Blake almost pouted while Ruby laughed.

"It is from using Crescent Rose so much. Plus you are taller, I wish I was as tall as you. I can't even reach any top shelves, it sucks." Ruby pouted getting a quick peck from Blake. Ruby just blushed at the affection. Blake was able to cause such strong reactions from Ruby just from a simple chaste kiss. Ruby loved that she could subconsciously drop her guard around. "We should... uh... go downstairs before they come up again." Ruby said trying to regain the control of the blood rushing to her face and failing.

Blake meanwhile loved how she could make Ruby blush so easily. "Yeah we should." Blake said and sauntered out swaying her hips, almost hypnotizing Ruby in the process. Once Blake turned the small corner Ruby violently shook her head to clear it. She quickly skipped out to catch up to Blake who was waiting mid-way down the stairs. Ruby and Blake both walked into the dining room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Glad to see you can join us in the world of the awake there Rubes." Yang joked as Ruby and Blake went to take the open seats that were left. Unfortunately the only seats left where as far away from each other as possible. Blake wasn't sure if by design or not but didn't really mind it because it was probably the only way Tai could punish Ruby for letting Blake sleep in her bed with her. He has done it a few times but Ruby never caught onto it.

The meal was enjoyable. It wasn't anything special it was just beef stew. Blake didn't really like red meat but everyone else did. She wouldn't want to put anyone out of their way especially Tai because he did let her stay in his house for the few months that summer lasted because Blake would only stay on the school grounds and Ruby refused to let that happen. Something about it being unfair on Blake forcing herself to become an introvert for a few months.

"So what are you girls planning to do for tomorrow?" Qrow asked breaking the comfortable silence in the room.

"The miserable baboon wants to take me out clothes shopping just so she can spend my money on herself." Weiss stated, not that she hated spending time with Yang, she in fact enjoyed it. Yang was a much better sisterly figure than the one she had. No she worded it like that because for the last few years she has been trying to challenge Qrow's wit. Every time he would respond in kind and attempt to up the challenge non-verbally to the white haired girl.

"Tai... what have I told you about taking Weiss out just to spend her money? Have I taught you nothing? You send Yang to go, that way the furthest it gets back to you is that you are her father. Sloppiness. That's all that is, sloppiness." Qrow acted hurt slamming his spoon down and glaring at his brother. Tai glared back as the four girls just laughed. "Come on Weiss. I like to challenge my fast wit. This is easier than taking pictures of Blake and Ruby sleeping together." Qrow scolded Weiss for the lack of a challenge as well as diverting Tai's anger at his daughter instead.

"Well Ruby said she would take me to the, and I'm quoting here, 'greatest most sacred spot in all of spotdom that I haven't even shown the poo face that I call a sister.' I have no idea what spot that is I thought she has long since dragged me all over Patch." Blake commented, moving what remains of her food around her bowl. Ruby meanwhile shrunk under the quizzical look Tai and Qrow gave her.

"Ruby... you don't mean that one place right?" Tai asked as Ruby seemed to attempt avoiding the answer by shoving the rest of her food in her mouth. Puffing her checks in the process causing her dad and uncle's curiosity grow considerably. "Ruby, I wouldn't be mad if you did. It is just that Blake would be the first person you have taken up there. Zwei hasn't seen it and Yang just knows the rough area to stay away from. It is just surprising is all." Tai said as Qrow nodded in agreement.

Ruby realising that they would not stop until she answered gulped what was in her mouth. "I thought it was only fair. You got to meet Blake but she hasn't. The only reason I waited for so long to bring Blake there is because I wanted have even more good news. Like how when we graduate I will be not only the youngest Huntress but also the strongest." Ruby said avoiding the look her dad was giving her, it was sound reasoning. The only problem he could find with it was she shouldn't need another reason to go there.

"You don't need to give us a reason Ruby. You know that. It isn't the same as when you asked Yang to not go. Obviously Blake just means that much to you." Qrow said as he stood up with his bowl and started to clear the table with the help of Blake and Weiss. As they walked into the kitchen to begin the process of washing the dishes Blake had to know what was so special about this one spot.

"Sorry Qrow, I have to know. What is so special about this one spot? And who is this 'She'? I know I shouldn't ask this behind Ruby's back but I would never get a straight answer from her. Or worse I may just bring up some bad emotional baggage." Blake said quietly as to not alert Ruby but still loud enough for Qrow and Weiss to hear. "Hell it took her well over a year to get over the death of her father and I still don't think she has gotten over it just yet." Blake continued seeing the colour start to drain from Qrow at the position she put him in.

"Not sure if I should be telling you at all, for two reasons. One, I have no idea what she has told you about her mom and two it isn't my right to say it. Seeing as she trusts you enough to bring you there all I'll say is it is her mother's grave. Nothing more. If you want any more ask her yourself." Qrow said with the first tone of seriousness Blake had ever seen from him, shaking her to the core almost. Blake just deduced that he must never have a reason to be serious.

The dishes seemed to get down a lot faster to everyone except Blake. She was just thinking deeply about how much she meant to Ruby if she is allowed to go see her mom's grave and Yang hasn't even seen it to her knowledge. Causing Blake to think deeply how much Ruby meant to her. There wasn't much Blake wouldn't give or do for her but she had no way to show it. She didn't even register that they were done and Ruby was pulling her upstairs and into her room.

"Okay Blake what's up? You are spacing out. What are you thinking?" Ruby asked poking Blake in the face. Snapping Blake out of her train of thought. Blake being caught red handed decided to come clean sort of. She decided she was going to take a page from Ruby's book and just not say the whole truth.

"I was thinking obviously I mean a huge amount to you to the point you are willing to take me to a place you haven't let Yang see. It just isn't fair, I have no way to show you how much you mean to me. That was all I was thinking about. How can I show you?" Blake said seeing an ear to ear smile develop on Ruby. Ruby just hugged Blake as tight as she could and not make it uncomfortable for her.

"Blake you don't need to show me anything. I know how much I mean to you. It is the thought that matters after all. Let's go to sleep I'm sure if you really want to do something for me you may be able to think of something while you sleep." Ruby said dragging Blake over deciding to far go the need to change into pyjamas. Her normal clothes will do. As long as she could cuddle with Blake. Blake meanwhile felt the same way. Hopefully sleep will be able to give her an idea on how to show Ruby her feelings.

Morning broke too fast for Blake. She had a restless night, filled with nightmares of something bad happening to Ruby or what her life would be like if the wolf eared girl never made her way into her life. She assumed she must have gotten a total of four hours sleep. After the final nightmare she decided to not even attempt to go back asleep. Instead she decided to just hold Ruby closer forcing herself to remember that this was all real. She stared at Ruby for the rest of the night, enjoying all the little movements Ruby did while she was asleep. The way her leg twitched like she was trying to run, or how she shivered any time Blake attempted to move to go to the bathroom.

Ruby awoke yawning and rubbing her eyes as she turned around in Blake's arms. Startled slightly at the fact Blake was wide awake, "Did you sleep alright Blake?" Ruby asked as she began to yawn again. Enjoying the warmth of being in Blake's arms. Smiling as Blake was pulled from whatever train of thought she was having.

"Yeah, well as best as I could seeing as where you are taking me today. I'm slightly nervous on whether or not she would like me." Blake said pulling Ruby closer to her. Taking a deep breath as Ruby attempted to squirm her way out of the grip of the raven haired Faunus.

"Blake... I need air." Ruby said as Blake's grip slackened and she quickly took the chance to pull away but still stay in Blake's arms. "We should get changed and grab something quick to eat, then we can go. Unless you want to go before we eat?" Ruby posed and was overjoyed at the look of thought on Blake's face. A rare sight from the girl who was always calculating the safest way through heavily armed areas without informing anyone on her movements. To see her think about something so trivial to Ruby. She has gone up to that miniature monument so many times just to talk to her mom. Blake was thinking on what she thought Ruby would want to do.

"Let's get something quick to eat first, that way we can have longer in that spot." Blake stated as she quickly kissed Ruby on the cheek as she attempted to stand up to be pulled down by Ruby. Ruby pulled Blake into a deep kiss. 'Blake isn't going to make me all flustered this early, it's her turn.' Ruby pouted to herself. Both girls getting lost in the dance their tongues preformed.

A loud throat clearing broke them from their moment. Pulling apart the only thing that connected them was a single bridge of saliva. Ruby looked out of the corner of her eyes and quickly wiped her mouth. "Sorry daddy." Was all Ruby muttered softly. Blake would have paled at the thought of him seeing the kiss if all the blood hadn't rushed to her face from Ruby's sudden kiss.

"Ruby, if you want to kill me just push me down the stairs, at least it is faster." Tai said as he turned on his heel and left the two Faunus in the room. For once Blake could agree with his sarcastic comment about Ruby's show of affection. If Ruby wanted to kill Blake it would be easier to push her down a flight of stairs instead of convincing her dad Blake was a bad influence.

Ruby and Blake quickly got changed and ran down the stairs. Softly enough as to not awaken anyone who was still asleep. Blake and Ruby were always the first to wake up in the morning. Tai sat in the kitchen sipping some hot coffee as he was reading the morning paper. The front page caught both girls attention.

'Cinder Fall has Escaped Vale Maximum Security.'

Ruby stopped and looked at Blake. That single person who had attempted to start another Faunus-Human war so she could claim power. Blake hated her for the simple fact she wanted to burn the already damaged and being repaired bridges between the two groups. Blake also hated her because during any conflict the Faunus always turned on the infamous list of Faunus and attempted to wipe them from existence. That would include Ruby, and Blake always wanted to run her ninjato through the bitch's stomach just to inflict agonising pain for even thinking of taking Ruby from her.

Ruby however didn't hate her. She was interested once she learned that was the same dust magi who fought Goodwitch a top the building. Ruby had always wanted to sink her fangs into a fight with her and was downtrodden when Ozpin, her Dad and Uncle along with Professor Goodwitch took her down shortly after the dance her and Blake got together.

Tai however didn't seemed fazed by the news. Blake wasn't sure if it was because he knew about it already or what. "Ruby, be careful out there. I know you saw the front page. Don't do anything stupid. If you smell her let me or Ozpin or even Qrow know." Tai stated without even lifting his gaze from the paper. His tone was all he needed to convey his message. Ruby and Blake both understood that.

Blake suddenly lost all of her appetite, Ruby however seemed to be thinking. "Ruby, we should just grab some toast and be on our way." Blake said softly as Ruby absent mindedly nodded and walked with Blake over to the toaster and started to make some for herself and Blake. Blake was always surprised at how little attention Ruby needed to do most things. It was always a nice surprised as the list of things she could do with no thought seemed to grow each day be nearly tenfold. Once the toast was popped up the both elected to eat the toast dry on the way.

The walk was nice. It was the only time Ruby brought Blake into the woods and not run off instantly. What did surprise Blake was in the area she could not smell what was normally associated with the forest. Almost as if someone had long since ran everything that could harm the area out. Blake deciding to question it and hopefully pull Ruby from whatever she was thinking about.

"Hey Ruby... why isn't there any smell of animals in this part?" Blake achieving her goal of pulling Ruby from her thoughts. She was overjoyed at seeing Ruby smile again and not be lost in her thoughts.

"The animals know that this isn't a place they can go. It is my special place. Seeing as my territory is all of Patch they know to never come here." Ruby spoke regaining the missing bounce from her step. Blake had seen a few times what happened to the animals that ever crossed the rules of Ruby's territory. It always ended with the death of the offending creature.

The rest of the walk was filled with pleasant conversation. Until they approached a cliff. Ruby told Blake to stand where she was as she walked forward. "Hey Mom. Sorry I haven't visited you in a while. I've been busy with school. Turns out in a weeks' time when I graduate Beacon I'll not only be the youngest huntress but also the strongest. I don't know if my birth Dad found you on that side nor can I ever see what he meant to you but I hope he is impressed by my accomplishments." Ruby started as she took a seat in front of a small plaque acting as a grave marker. She crossed her legs and let her tail free from it's confines.

"But that is enough about me. I promised you the next time I would come I would also bring my girlfriend, Blake with me." Ruby started and gestured Blake to come over and take a seat by just patting the ground next to her. "Here she is mom. I just wished I could have seen your face or at least remember your face." Ruby said starting to cry a bit.

Blake took a seat next to her and wrapped her in a hug. Blake took some time to look at the gravestone. It was a simple monochrome piece. The base was a pure black slab of marble with a thinner piece of white missing parts to form letters. All it said was '_Here lies Summer Rose, Thus kindly I scatter.' _ It was simple but elegant. A masterpiece formed from words to mark the sight Ruby's mom was buried.

"Hey Ms. Rose. I'm Ruby's girlfriend Blake. I hope whatever Ruby had mentioned about me has been positive. I'm not sure what I'm meant to say. I'm a cat Faunus who had her parents killed by humans but assuming what you went through, that would be nothing." Blake said trying to be as inoffensive as possible. Ruby meanwhile was just crying into Blake's shoulder.

"I suppose I should say that I never will make Ruby cry for whatever that means. She makes me the happiest person in the world and I can only hope I can return even a fragment of the joy she gives me. Ruby has always spoke so highly of you and would severely injure anyone who would dare take your name in vain. I just hope I would met any kind of standard you would have to be worthy of dating your daughter. I know I'm by no means worthy because I can't show her how much she means to me." Blake continued and felt Ruby's tears began to dry up and shudder trying to regain her breath.

"I'm sure she would love you Blake." Ruby said softly returning the hug wiping her eyes on her shoulder as to not ruin Blake's clothes. A wind picked up causing flower petals to dance around the two girls. Blake and Ruby sat in a pensive quietness. Spreading their own messages to Summer. It felt like a few seconds but in reality hours passed. The only reason Blake could tell the time passed was because the sun had almost made it's celestial journey again.

"Blake, it is getting late. We should go and let mom continue with what she was going to do." Ruby started as a fresh batch of tears began to sting her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "Bye Mom. Till next time." Ruby said standing and offered her hand to Blake who took it. "Bye Ms. Rose."

They began to trek back, Ruby enjoying the quietness Blake however was digesting what Ruby did, showing her a sight Yang had never seen and talked to a woman Blake could only guess had never even seen Yang. It was a simple but truly magical gesture. Blake would be crying if she didn't know Ruby was holding it back to appear strong. As they entered the house Ruby went up to her room straight away and closed the door. Blake meanwhile walked into the living room and took a seat next Weiss and Yang who were going through the channels on the TV.

Once Ruby closed her door she grabbed Crescent Rose and jumped out her window. Disappearing into rose petals to distance herself from the house as far as she could during the fall. Once she reached the tree line she ran from branch to branch to reach her destination. The wind flowing past her ears as her cloak fluttered behind her. She was after scent that had been bothering her for a few days now. She was just one hundred percent positive who it belonged to. As she started to approach a clearing she was met by a groups of White Fang.

"Now I hope you people know, I'm not after you. If you step to the side and let me pass I won't take your heads for disturbing the forest animals." Ruby spoke not leaving her perch and was over joyed seeing them trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

Ruby disappeared into rose petals whilst atop her perch and brought her scythe across the four standing guard throats. She reappeared in the centre of the clearing getting the attention of all the men and women there.

"I offered the other men a chance. Run now and I won't kill you. Stay and your bodies will nourish the land. I'm only after one person. The same one who you are all working for, I'm after Cinder." Ruby said as the people just charged Ruby. Ruby closed her eyes and let the music of battle take over. She could smell them approaching. She could feel the wind being disrupted by them charging. She could hear their heart beats forming the beat to the melody she started to compose.

Each one that stepped closer was closer to their demise. Once the first person got into range of her scythe she started to swing it cutting off three of their heads with ease. A few more began to back step to try and avoid the six foot long curved blade that took out some of their friends with ease. Ruby switched her scythe into the sniper and fired one round behind her to kill who was charging her and pushed her towards the one trying to distance himself. During the mini flight Crescent Rose retook it's scythe form and Ruby dragged it through his throat and kicked his head at another on comer. The heart beats that composed her melody soon silenced.

She opened her eyes to see the carnage she created and smiled. She may be against wolf Faunus stereotypes but she did enjoy the sight of blood falling from wounds she caused. The pain she created always made her enjoy fighting. It was bliss. She soon picked up the trail and followed it. She stayed as close to the tree line as she could. She soon came to another clearing and was surprised to see the white Fang fighting with some humans Ruby could have sworn worked for Roman Torchwick against some creatures of Grimm.

Ruby entered the fray and started to fire rounds into the groups getting all the attention. Ruby smiled and disappeared with the wind blowing rose petals around. The next thing anyone knew she had already severed the vital connection of head to body on both sides. As the remainder began to cower Ruby reappeared in the centre. The petals began to fall with grace over the dead members of the fight.

Ruby was about to disappear again when she felt the hot pain of a sickle entering her right shoulder. Ruby grabbed the sickle and proceeded to lodge it in the head of a charging Beowolf. She disappeared again and landed on a branch and began to fire round after successful round between each and every person and creature's eyes. As she went back into the centre of the old battleground she didn't notice a stealth Beowolf crunching down painfully on her right forearm.

Ruby ripped the Grimm's head clear off she smiled at the feeling of two things getting close enough to injure her. This was proving to be a well needed rush before she graduated. She found the scent she was looking for and followed it. The scent growing stronger and Ruby gained speed as she began to realise where the scent was leading her.

It was to the sight of her mother's grave.

Ruby feeling a twang of anger increased tenfold. No one was allowed to enter that area without her approval. As Ruby entered the sacred clearing to her. She saw four people that were making her blood boil. They were disrespecting her mother's grave. She wasn't going to give these monsters the benefit of letting them know of her being there. Ruby quickly sliced three across their waist cutting them in twain. She placed the blade on the final member's neck.

"Call Cinder. Tell her to get her whore ass here now." Ruby said the man quickly sent out an 'S.O.S' through the walkie talkie he had. Once Ruby heard the acknowledgement she severed the man's head. With his last reflex he embedded a dagger into Ruby's chest just avoiding the vital areas. As his body fell to the ground dead it dragged the dagger with it. Ruby cursing her luck pressed her hand to the open wound.

"This... isn't good. He must have actually hit something. That bitch though needs to be killed for disgracing you mom." Ruby said as she grabbed some rope from one of the dead people and she pushed them off the cliff. She walked over to the large tree by the grave and began to tie herself to it. "I'm not going to give that whore the benefit of seeing me on the ground." Ruby said softly and immediately said how sorry she was for her choice of language in front of her mother.

Ruby smiled as the scent of the vile woman grew stronger as she got closer to both Ruby and death. It wasn't long before she walked into view with what Ruby assumed was the rest of her men. Ruby heard the barked order she gave of making sure she was dead. Ruby heard the three who had the displeasure of meeting Cinder coming closer. Once they stepped within Crescent Rose's reach Ruby used it to cleanly slice off the upper part of their heads. Killing them instantly.

"It is going to take a lot more than a few flesh wounds to kill me. I just got tired of waiting and thought if you are going to meet death I might as well shake his hands. I did give him almost all of the people you brought to my territory." Ruby snickered as Cinder began to storm over staying just behind the corpses of the dead people under her command.

"You fucking wolf bitch. You have been a thorn in my side since you kicked that annoying Torchwick's ass during a Dust robbery." Cinder's almost melodic voice laced with venom at Ruby. Ruby just laughed at the woman. Ruby could see a vein develop in Cinder's head. "So I have to know, what is your favourite body part?" Cinder asked as she walked around staying just outside of the weapon's reach.

"I'm sorry you are going to have to get closer. My hearing is messed up. Took a bite from a Beowolf." Ruby joked seeing Cinder turn around and walk back to the three men that were left standing there. Laughing manically. Ruby joined in as she switched Crescent Rose into it's rifle form and fired one round into the base of Cinder's skull.

Ruby overjoyed at the sight of Cinder falling over. The precious sanguine coloured liquid filling Ruby's nose confirming the kill. Ruby fired the last two rounds into the two men who weren't running away.

Blake walked up the stairs to let Ruby know dinner was done. As she knocked on the door waiting for Ruby to answer. When no response came she spoke up. "Ruby, Tai told me to come and get you. Dinner is done." Blake said softly hoping for a reaction. Again when nothing came she knocked louder.

"She may be asleep just go in Blake!" Tai shouted up the stairs. Nodding with his logic Blake opened the door and walked over to the bed. She pulled the covers off and gasped. Ruby wasn't there. She walked over to where Ruby kept her weapon and was met with it missing. Blake grabbed hers and ran down the stairs.

"Ruby isn't in her room and her weapon is missing. I think she may be out hunting Cinder." Blake said informing the people in the house as she ran out. She could hear Tai jumping up and run up the stairs. Blake followed Ruby's scent having long since memorised it. She ran after it and as she got closer the smell of blood started to sting her nose. As she ran into the clearing she was happy to not see Ruby's body and overjoyed that her scent seemed to go on.

Ruby was fading in and out of conscientiousness. She heard crying but she couldn't make out who was crying. She felt a bird land on her shoulder. Ruby could recognise it was a raven by the sound of its caw. 'Hmmm guess this was the last day I'd ever see Blake. I'm sorry Blake. I wish I could see your face just one last time.' Ruby thought. She felt someone begin to untie the rope holding her and checking for a pulse.

"She doesn't have a pulse Dad. She also looks like she lost a lot of blood." Yang shouted trying to desperately find some sign that Ruby was still alive. She needed her little sister alive, she needed the wolf eared girl who broke her bed every chance by jumping on it. The one who in their first year at Beacon suspended her bed from a tree because she poured water onto her. 'Come on Rubes I promise I will never pull pranks on you again nor will I bet on you.' Yang pleaded to any deity that would listen to her.

"Come on Ruby... you dolt. Open your eyes, twitch your tail or ears... anything." Weiss pleaded with the cape wearing Faunus she called a partner for four years. The one that opened her eyes to all forms of discrimination and hate but proved there was still love and hope that everything would be better come tomorrow. The same person that had caused the both of them to explode when they first met. The same one who would listen to stories that anyone would read to her. The same one who desperately attempted to read the pornographic literature Blake and herself had in common.

Tai hearing his eldest daughter's comment left the hug he was giving Blake to go see if this was just a poor joke on Yang's part. He quickly put his index finger and middle finger onto her neck. It was bone cold and worst of all no pulse. He put his ear on her chest to hear her breathing or a faint heartbeat. Nothing. That was all he heard.

"Ruby... honey wake up. Please." Tai said tears falling from his face landing on Ruby's. The tears just ran down. Nothing. That was all that his plea caused. "COME ON RUBY! What happened to becoming the youngest and greatest huntress ever?" Tai asked no one, just wanting his daughter to awaken. He got the worst answer ever. Nothing.

**Editor's Note:**

**Hey guys. First off, I'm sorry to all of you, I knew for a while that this was going to be the culmination, but that didn't make it any easier. This story has been a real ride for all of us, hopefully even if you are upset about the ending, you still enjoyed the story, Abiectio out.**


	26. Epilogue

**Okay I've been meaning to write this for a while, hope you all aren't still sad with the ending. If I get say ten private messages wanting a happy ending I shall do just that. So I suppose you all want to know the reason as to why I'm writing this, well I'm waiting for my editor to get back with the chapter that is meant to go up today.**

Epilogue

Blake sat on the cliff side. She has found herself taking the long hike just to sit in front of the two graves there. She never talked with either of the people buried there. The wounds of that night were still too fresh. She was positive that both of the women buried there wouldn't mind the silence. Or at least that is what she hoped.

The frigid air was biting at her skin. It was the least she could suffer. The physical pain was the worst. It reminded her that this wasn't just some bad dream. It was all very real. She wasn't going to wake up in a cold sweat and look down to see the wolf eared girl curled up next to her, hugging her like her life depended on it. But her dreams were always the one place that stayed happy. Like it was before that night a year and a half ago.

Blake debated if she should talk to her. She knew there was a lot she should tell her but was never sure if she would be able to keep herself composed long enough to tell her any news. Just sitting in front of where her whole world was shattered was more than enough to make her cry. After a few weeks she was actually able to go to the spot with out crying in a few seconds. She would always cry though. Blake wasn't as strong as Yang, but they all knew she was just as fragile. She kept trying to bottle it up but the bottle looked like it was ready to break. It was just a matter of time.

Deciding to break the dead air for the first time, Blake spoke up. "Hey Ruby, I'm sorry I just came here and didn't talk. I just wasn't sure if I could talk to you with out crying." Blake spoke as she wiped the tears already flowing down her face. She knew this would have been the outcome no matter when she decided to talk. She just hoped she could get further then one sentence.

Trying to steel her will for a few more minutes she pushed through. "At graduation when we told JNPR and the staff about what happened... they all just cried. Ozpin was able to recompose himself a bit before he need to address everyone to break the news but his resolve fell fast. Even what reporter that were there cried. The were going to give you an interview, instead the printed your eulogy." Blake said no longer giving a damn about crying in front of Ruby. Ruby had seen her cry a few times.

"What few wolf Faunus are left came out to morn you. They then yelled at Weiss because the assumed it was her fault, but I'm sorry I had to yell at them. I yelled that Weiss was trying to help you and that you got the bitch who ripped you from our lives. The proceeded to apologise after Tai said the same thing." Blake felt like there was no off switch to her tears.

"But I assume you don't want to hear the sad news. You never did like hearing sad news. Weiss managed to take over her family company by a hostile take over. She gave the Faunus that wanted to continue working for her equal treatment. Last I heard she is crushing all oppression in the world." Blake said smiling a bit. Ruby may have seen her cry didn't mean she liked it.

"Yang decided to take your dream and is quickly becoming one of the most formidable huntresses around. The only person stopping her from the top position is Ozpin. She is quickly gaining on him though. He is going to relish the fight. Tai was happy that she planned on making your dream a reality. Last I heard though she is on a five year mission." Blake continued smiling at the memory of her Blond partner.

"Tai... well he is holding together. He refuses to enter your room. He does however make sure I'm alright. Even if it is because Yang only seems to contact me but he still cares for me like when you were alive." Blake said wiping the stray tear that decided to slip from her control.

"But I'm in a bad state. You promised me that you would never make me cry... why do you constantly have to break promises to me. You promised you would be fine. You promised you would make me feel lucky... I just feel like shit ever day. It is a challenge to even roll out of bed in the morning. I just feel lost. I don't have you any more and it is tearing me up by the minute." Blake spoke mournfully. She no longer cared. Ruby is still putting her through hell so she was going to see tears.

"I just hope that you found your parents on the other side Ruby, I know you hate to see me cry but I just need to do it right now. The pain I'm feeling is indescribable. It sucks. There is no other way to describe it. I just hope you are happy on the other side. It is getting late, I hope we can meet again some day." Before Blake could even turn around a warmer breeze blew by carrying rose petals that danced around her for a bit before the descended to earth again.

**Author's Note:**

**I decided I wanted to go for feels again. Sorry but not sorry. But yeah again if you want to see a happier ending then the one that lead to this I need ten PM's saying as such. But time to thank my editor despite the fact the first time he will see this is when you all do. Blame him if another chapter for my main stories don't go up but at the same time don't you may distract him.**


	27. Chapter 25: Alternate

**Well seeing as you people want this and I always live up to my promises so I present you a happy alternate ending. I'll let you choose which you prefer. Also so you all know this was the original ending I had planned until I started to read all of the Cú Chulainn stories... and the mythological cycle... and the Fianna cycle. Irish folklore is filled with sad endings because that is all the major saga's.**

Chapter 25: Burial of Fionn McCumhail

_3 Years Later..._

Ruby was fading in and out of conscientiousness. She heard crying but she couldn't make out who was crying. She felt a bird land on her shoulder. Ruby could recognise it was a raven by the sound of its caw. 'Hmmm guess this was the last day I'd ever see Blake. I'm sorry Blake. I wish I could see your face just one last time.' Ruby thought. She felt someone begin to untie the rope holding her and checking for a pulse.

"She doesn't have a pulse Dad. She also looks like she lost a lot of blood." Yang shouted trying to desperately find some sign that Ruby was still alive. She needed her little sister alive, she needed the wolf eared girl who broke her bed every chance by jumping on it. The one who in their first year at Beacon suspended her bed from a tree because she poured water onto her. 'Come on Rubes I promise I will never pull pranks on you again nor will I bet on you.' Yang pleaded to any deity that would listen to her.

"Come on Ruby... you dolt. Open your eyes, twitch your tail or ears... anything." Weiss pleaded with the cape wearing Faunus she had called a partner for four years. The one that opened her eyes to all forms of discrimination and hate but proved there was still love and hope that everything would be better come tomorrow. The same person that had caused the both of them to explode when they first met. The same one who would listen to stories that anyone would read to her. The same one who desperately attempted to read the pornographic literature Blake and herself had in common.

Tai hearing his eldest daughter's comment left the hug he was giving Blake to go see if this was just a poor joke on Yang's part. He quickly put his index finger and middle finger onto her neck. It was bone cold and worst of all no pulse. He put his ear on her chest to hear her breathing or a faint heartbeat. There was one. Very faint. And growing fainter. "We need to get some other medics up here! Yang call them tell them where we are!" Tai yelled as he applied pressure to Ruby's chest to stop some of the bleeding.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

That was all that was that was filling a pair of red tipped ears. It was starting to annoy the individual. Her eyes felt heavy, and she was getting ready to gnaw her arms. It felt heavier than normal and seemed to constantly itch. She heard some soft mutterings and she was getting furious. She would love to hear what they were talking about but all she heard was the same thing.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Blake hadn't left the bedside for one week with the slight exception to go to the bathroom. She stayed constantly observant. The nurses that came in and the occasional doctor to check on her vitals could swear she didn't even blink. It was somewhat unsettling to them. But Blake was preferred over the blonde that needed to be subdued and drugged to prevent her from injuring the staff.

Weiss Schnee was the major surprise though. All the staff thought that they would never see a Schnee caring about a Faunus' wellbeing. Let alone one of the considered 'damned' races. Weiss was there every day during visiting hours to try and convince Blake to return to a proper bed and get some sleep. Always in vain. Even the staff gave up getting her to leave after the first two nights she would get back in just as fast as they chased her out.

Qrow would come to make sure Tai was alright, Tai meanwhile abused his right as the parent to stay with Blake. He had next to no information other than she was stable. He knew he looked like Blake but he at least attempted to sleep. It was at most an hour each night but he still got some. He also left them a few times to get food and brought some back for Blake. It was only something small but it was enough to keep her over.

The same noise just filled their ears as Tai attempted to break the silence, "Blake... I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want some?" His voice just above a whisper knowing that she could hear him. Blake just nodded slowly. Tai nodded back and walked out. Blake walked up and grabbed Ruby's hand tightly, but not tight enough to harm her.

"Come on Ruby, you fought death back a few times... all you need to do is wake up. Please, Ozpin pushed back the graduation because he refuses to step down as the strongest until he can shake your hand and you can return it. Just please... wake up... if not to live your dreams but for me." Blake said as the same sound filled her ears.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

A new sound filled her ears. It was the sound of someone crying. And a simple "Wake up... For me" she couldn't decipher what was said in the middle but she couldn't care. The person sounded like Blake. Which meant Blake was crying. Which meant someone was going to get an angry Ruby. But her eyes felt heavy, but Blake was sad. She needed to make it better.

Fighting the sleep from her eyes, and ignoring the blinding light. She had to make sure Blake was alright. That was the top of her priorities right now. Not the burning sensation in her chest where it felt like she got stabbed. Not the itchiness on her right arm or the pain in her shoulder. No Blake was sad. That is what mattered. Blake needed to be happy.

Once her eyes opened she coughed a bit. It was the only way that she could communicate. The next thing she knew was she received a slap and a hug in a split second. She could hear something dropping and judging by the smell it was coffee. It was odd. She felt someone else hug her but she couldn't quite tell who the other person was. Right now her nose was filled with the scent of Blake. Her eyes only saw Blake hugging her carefully. Her ears where filled with the sound of Blake crying.

"Ruby, you dumb pup!" Tai yelled as Blake seemed to just fall asleep holding onto Ruby. Ruby wasn't sure how long Blake was crying for. It felt like hours and it probably was, but Ruby would gladly have Blake crying right now. Tai seemed furious and whenever he was furious it may have hurt her ears but he would always have a reason.

"Do you have any idea how much pain you caused us all? This is the first time Blake slept in a week! I honestly thought Yang was the dumb one! The stress you caused alone in a week will send me to an early grave!" Tai yelled. Whenever Ruby tried to divert her attention she was reminded how sensitive her ears are when he would pull her attention back.

"You had to have two metal poles implanted into your arm because whatever chomped down on it turned the bone to dust! Thirty stitches in your shoulder and you died once in my arms getting here and twice more on the operating table when they tried to patch the hole in your chest!" Each time he yelled Ruby just seemed to shrink and scratch Blake's ears.

"But I'm glad you are alive." He said softly rubbing Ruby's ears as she smiled dumbly. She was alive and she didn't miss her graduation. She could still have her dreams come true and have Blake but from the stunt she pulled she would be sad to lose her but she would understand.

_One Week Later..._

Ruby was sitting next to her teachers as Ozpin was talking but the only thought that was in her mind was how much her arm itched and how many times she had to tell the same story of how she was the reason the graduation was pushed back because she killed a deranged villain and her men in one evening. Glynda was furious that Ruby fought them by herself but like everyone else she was over joyed Ruby was alive and just a little banged up.

Ruby received a glare from Blake who was sitting in the front row just in front of her. Ruby looked down and saw how close she was to biting the cast off just to scratch the itch. She quickly used her arm to brush her bangs out of her eyes making it look like she going to do it anyway.

"Normally I would ask the top scoring individual to say a few words but she is currently in an injured state because she fought a criminal. Cinder Fall. She was able to beat Cinder and her men. Cinder did manage to get Ruby a few times but was out shone. She was able to attend but needs to head back to the hospital for further treatment. So if you would like to have a conversation with her I simply ask on behalf of her family that you keep it brief." Ozpin said as he began to finish his speech while Ruby began to resist the urge to gnaw her arm off. It was beginning to agitate her to new degrees.

Ozpin walked over to Ruby and offered his hand to Ruby. She took it and shook it with pride. "It does me great pride to pass my title as the strongest onto you Ruby. I knew since the first time I saw you fight. The way you just danced through the men and dispatched them was something akin to how I fought. Even though it was a trick your mother taught me I could just never do it the same way as she could." Ozpin said enjoying the expression on Ruby's face changed.

"Wait... you knew my mom? What was she like? I only ever hear what dad and Uncle Qrow say." Ruby said as she stopped shaking his hand. She has to know what her mom was like from someone that wasn't biased

"She was an extraordinary woman. While I was a skilled fighter and learner she was a caring person. I feel like she was really the strongest. She had the hearts of every man including both Tai and Qrow. She broke the hearts of them all when she turned them down but she made sure they were alright. She always kept true to your biological father while he was truly a monster. He gave into the aggression that became notorious with the wolf Faunus. But he always said if he had a child he would make sure that the child was well cared for." Ozpin said brushing a tear falling from Ruby's eyes.

"I've asked you when I had to tell you but now you know the truth. Did he live up to that promise? Are you well looked after? Are you happy?" Ozpin asked as he led Ruby down the stage. He was curious as to if Ruby's answer changed. "Yeah... Dad may yell but he always has a reason. And when they found me and brought me to the hospital apparently Yang needed to get subdued because they refused to give me all their attention. And well you met Blake. She is pretty and smart and constantly wanting me to be happy when she is willing to sacrifice her own happiness." Ruby laughed as Blake walked up and flicked her head.

"If you didn't want your arm to itch you shouldn't have ran off like that!" Blake yelled and then hugged Ruby. It wasn't due to the fact she was still furious. She was. It was more so because she was still so happy that she was alive. She would fight anyone who would dare steal her from her. But she also wanted Ruby to know she was mad.

"But it's soooo itchy!" Ruby pouted as her eyes grew Blake along with her friends had agreed to show Ruby no sympathy. Her ears flattened against her head as her lip began to quiver and her tail went between her legs and started to let out a low whine. "Not going to work Ruby. I'm still mad. Three times you died. Three times you almost tore my world apart." Blake said looking Ruby in the eyes showing that the infamous pout wasn't going to work.

"Fine... I'll still complain though. It is just the damn cast. I'm fine with the shoulder and chest pain from being stabbed. Honestly I was debating the pro's and con's of gnawing my arm off." Ruby said quickly standing next to Blake. Ruby quickly attempted to intertwine her fingers with Blake's. Blake pulled her hand away and faced Ruby.

"I may be mad at you, but during one of the many days while your dad was asleep and I was staring at you I finally figured out how I can prove my love." Blake said getting down on one knee as the rest came around the corner to see what was taking Ruby and Blake. They all stopped and let out silent gasps as Blake produced a small black box from her pocket.

"It was something so simple but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The point I'm trying to make is….Ruby Rose... Will you marry me?" Blake asked and was over joyed when Ruby tackled her planting kisses all over her head punctuated with a 'Yes!'

"Oh my god... I think I'm going to cry a bit..."

"Dad you're a forty plus year old man. Act your age will you" Yang said punching her dad in the shoulder. As Weiss and Tai just started to tear up a bit. At the site before them. Ruby stood up and held her left hand out offering it so Blake could slip the ring on it. Blake quickly took the ring out and put it on Ruby's hand.

"Oh god... I can't hold them back now." Tai said trying to hug Qrow receiving a punch from both Yang and Qrow. "Get yourself together you blubbering buffoon!" Qrow yelled as Tai held on alerting the two Faunus to their presences.

"I can't my little pup got engaged after she killed a dangerous person, Shattered all previous records of all the training schools on Remnant and best of all I didn't need to chase some boys out of the house because of her. Unlike my other daughter." Tai said wiping his eyes getting another punch from Yang. "Right here. Not funny. I may settle down eventually. Or may beat seven colours of shit out of you in the meantime."

"Dad look... look... look it is so pretty and now we are one step closer so that Blake will only be mine. This is now the bestest day ever!" Ruby shouted jumping into Tai hugging him. Tightly. It truly was the greatest day for both Blake and Ruby.

_Five Years Later..._

"Ruby get up now or I swear I'm sending the Calvary in!" Blake yelled at the sleeping red head that just got back from a hunting trip in the night at some time Blake wasn't sure when. All she knew was Ruby was asleep in their guest room.

"You wouldn't..." Ruby responded registering the sound of the door open followed by some soft murmurings and a few giggles. Ruby was really too tired to even move. She got home around three after a thirteen day mission. She didn't want to wake Blake so she chose to sleep in the guest room. Ruby felt the bed dip partially as someone began to jump.

"Come on Mommy! Get up. Mom made pancakes and you owe us some stories." Ruby heard her daughter.

"Sorry, Dahlia. I'm really tired. Go play with your brother or sister." Ruby muttered covering her ears as her daughter began to bounce higher and land on Ruby's back by mistake and falling down and hugging Ruby.

"Mom sent us in here as well. She said the only way that it will be okay to leave here is if you are in front of us." Ruby's eldest spoke poking her feet to get her up. "Obsidian stop poking my feet. Either crawl in here or you can wait for pancakes with your mom." Ruby said and felt the bed shift again. Ruby moved over to accommodate the new person.

"Nimhe... you are here as well? Because there is still room." Ruby said as she heard a groan from the other two in the bed. "Mom is outside the room right now and she sounds angry. If she had a tail it would be flicking." Ruby's middle child spoke in the same monotone voice that made her siblings annoyed. For the simple fact it was almost impossible to read her.

"Mom just come in. Grumbling won't work." Nimhe said as the door opened and in stepped Blake. The children who were in the bed jumped out and stepped next to her. They may know Ruby was the one who did the dangerous things but Blake was the true head of the household. None wanting to anger her.

Blake rubbed Nimhe's black tipped wolf ears. She laughed partially as the other two attempted to get their ears scratched. "Ruby get up or next it is going to be cold water." Blake said and was over joyed to see Ruby sit up rubbing her eyes. All Ruby could see was the faces of her three four year olds all half wolf half cat, with the feline features only showing on the youngest. She had dark red ears and amber eyes.

The middle, Nimhe had her wolf features prominent but was just like Ruby. She loved her ears being scratched. She had the darkest of the ears with silver calculating eyes. She just sought to know everything she can learn.

Thirdly, the eldest of the triplets, Obsidian. The only way you could tell he was half wolf Faunus was because of the extreme anger he developed if anyone harmed his family. His ears where a dark purple like his namesake. One eye was silver. Calculating and seeking a challenge in a fight that he never found in children his age. The other eye was amber in shade. All it sought was knowledge.

Finally the woman that stole Ruby's heart, Blake. To Ruby she was perfect in every way. From her yellow eyes that have read countless stories to her and her children to her black ears that she loved to have out. Any social stigma that may have developed from years of working with the White Fang have long since been destroyed by Ruby.

"If I tell them a story can I sleep a little longer? I almost got chomped on by five different Beowolves and two Creepers. And we both know how much I hate casts." Ruby said as her children looked towards Blake seeking her approval first.

"Fine. But make sure it is appropriate. I don't want Dahlia coming in crying again. While I do like you spreading culture to them I don't think 'The Death of Cú Chulainn' is appropriate for them." Blake said sitting on the side of the bed waiting for the other room occupants to get comfortable.

"I was going to tell them about the 'Burial of Fionn' it isn't anything sad. Like how that meanie head Cú Chulainn killed a poor puppy." Ruby said and Blake nodded in approval as Nimhe took a seat on Ruby's lap. Dahlia took Blake's lap and Obsidian sat between them.

"I'm sure you all remember Fionn. This story takes place when he is an old man.

_While he never did find his wife and his son vanished decades back all Fionn had left was the Fianna. He was still leader who only wanted his family back. Even if he would only see them for a few minutes before the icy curtain of death came for him._

_One of his men mentioned an old spell that may be able to help him. It would put him and all the Fianna's men to a deep sleep. They would not age, they would not feel the passage of time. The only cure to it is for the Fianna's ancient battle horn to sound by one of the descendants of the Fianna._

_Once all his men agreed to it Fionn lead them down to the deepest cave that expanded the width and breadth of the country and they all laid down as Fionn started the spell. They got blinded by a bright light and became tired. They all laid down and began to feel the affects of the spell and one by one they fell asleep._

_300 years later Oisín went searching to find his father's house in disarray and the Fianna are but a distant memory. A few years later was when he fell off his horse and became the old man until the saint came and asked Oisín about his story. To this day no one has used the battle horn, but the Fianna still maintain their deep sleep until it is sounded._" Ruby spoke gently bouncing the daughter on her knee that began to yawn. Dahlia already asleep on Blake's lap. Finally Obsidian was wide awake. It was a story he wanted to accomplish. He wanted to be the strongest and the only way to prove it was beating the undefeated.

Ruby laid back down and fell asleep holding Nimhe in her arms as Blake picked Dahlia up and helped Obsidian out of the room to let Ruby and now Nimhe sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah Fionn is only buried by definition. I hope you all like this happy ending it is shorter than the original but this was closer to the original ending I had in mind. I would like to thank all the people who messaged me asking for it and my editor. This version will not have an Epilogue. I have a tumblr now that will have random one shots uploaded same name as here. Just put me in the tumblr search and I should come up under blog. Again if anyone out there want to showcase their skills as an artist, I'm still looking for cover art. The only condition is it has to be your personal work. You will receive all credit.**


End file.
